


Fire On The Mountain

by Debi_C



Series: Forever Love [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Earth, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Ascension, fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel are now trying to enjoy a quiet retirement in Elk Horn Minnesota. But alas, such is not to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire On The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Stargate here. But there are references to Meridian, Vile Language. Intense situations. Violence. Murder, Mayhem. Sex and some really stupid rude prejudice things being spouted. To understand this story completely, you should probably read the others in the series first.

Forever Love 4  
Fire On The Mountain  
by Debi C  
Summary: Jack and Daniel are now trying to enjoy a quiet retirement in Elk Horn Minnesota. But alas, such is not to be  
Info: Season 5. Daniel's back with Jack but Season 6 and 7 didn't occur exactly the same way in this AU. Oh and Janet is here too.

There is no Stargate here. But there are references to Meridian, Vile Language. Intense situations. Violence. Murder, Mayhem. Sex and some really stupid rude prejudice things being spouted. To understand this story completely, you should probably read the others in the series first.

Chapter 1  
The big green Ford pick-up pulled up to the Elk Horn Grocery and Dry Goods Store and parked by the old wooden porch, its nose tucking up to the hitching rail that only a few decades ago had been host to saddle horses and pack mules. As the driver stepped out of the vehicle, the tall, lean man looked around and took a deep breath. Even downtown the mountain village wasn't really citified. Its character was more like a nineteenth century town brought out of hiding and forced to face the twenty-first century. After waving to the gas station owner who was filling up a Suburban's gas tank for some tourists, the man stepped inside the small country store and nodded to the storekeeper.

Bill Parnell had known Jack O'Neill just about all of his life. Jack's Grandfather, Sean O'Neill, would bring the young boy up every summer with him for at least a month or two. Jacob Parnell had been pleased when his son and the grandson of his father's old friend had taken up together. He and Bill had become fast friends early on and they spent many long summer days fishing, mock-hunting and playing cowboys and injuns as youngsters. As adolescents, their friendship had grown into a fraternal rivalry turning into double dares and competitive woodland exploits. As young men they'd shared adventures in dating and as grown adults Jack had brought his wife Sara to meet Aline, the girl Bill had married. They'd seen their sons born and begin to grow in the warmth of the warm Minnesota summer.

But then, real life had begun to impinge upon their friendship. Jack had chosen to pursue a career in the military, one that required secrecy about his job and his duties that had formed a mysterious barrier between them. Then, had come Iraq and his imprisonment, Charlie's death, Sara's despair, retirement, reactivation, another secretive assignment, divorce, a second retirement and his final escape back to the desolate cabin of his childhood.

Bill had always been there, in the store that his father, grandfather and great grandfather had owned before him. He had welcomed his old childhood friend and he had mourned the loss of the mischievous brown-eyed boy that he'd known as a child and had watched grow into a man. He had seen what time and sorrow had done to his childhood pal.

The dispirited, troubled Jack returned to Elk Horn last spring having fled his old life. He had disappeared into the old O'Neill cabin in an effort to escape into the mountains and memories of his youth. Bill could only watch helplessly and he had fully expected to find the bitter, broken military man dead in his cabin one day.

Then, a miracle occurred in the form of a tall well-built younger man who had evidently materialized out of thin air. He had appeared one morning on Bill's store's front porch driving Jack's big pick up and buying food with money that looked like it had been marked by the local bank. The man hadn't spoken much, nor had he introduced himself. He'd merely purchased some food items and supplies and drove hurriedly off again in the direction of the O'Neill place.

Suspicious, Bill had followed the stranger back to the old cabin. Secreting himself with practiced ease amongst the thick trees that surrounded the desolate house, Bill had watched at first with trepidation and then some interest as the man chopped wood, hauled water, swept the porch and generally began to set the neglected old cabin to rights. Finally, after an afternoon of spying, Bill strode boldly up to the house and demanded to know who the new arrival was and what had he done with ole Jack.

The younger man had smiled gently, shook his hand, and finally introduced himself as Jack's friend, Daniel Jackson. The man explained that he'd been gone for sometime out of the country but had recently returned to discover that Jack was in a bad way. When Daniel had invited him into the house, Bill had been shocked by the conditions in the residence and it's owner. The sunny rooms that he'd remembered as a child were in tatters, furniture soiled and floor boards bare. But at the same time, he could see inroads into the disrepair where hard work had been started.

Jack was there too, in much the same condition as the cabin. The man looked bad, haggard and gaunt as an old mountain wolf, but definitely on the mend. The empty whisky bottles that were in evidence at the trash pile outside were nowhere to be seen in the freshly cleaned kitchen or den. The windows had been thrown open, relieving the house of its stale cigarette smell and his old friend was wearing clean clothes and had looked recently bathed and shaved. Daniel had gone to his friend and helped O'Neill up to greet his childhood pal.

Jack had gotten to his feet a little shakily but had been honestly happy to see his old crony. He'd confirmed his visitor's identity as a long time friend and co-worker. But by the looks the two men shared between them, Bill could tell that there was more than a casual platonic friendship in evidence. The relieved storekeeper had welcomed the newcomer happily, shaken his head and left the two alone, to get their life sorted out and settled in.

Bill was surprised, but not shocked. He'd known that Jack had been searching for something all his life and always not quite finding what he'd been looking for. He fervently hoped that his childhood friend had indeed found his peace now in the late summer of his life. And he didn't care a hoot and a holler who had brought that look of happiness to his old friend's face just as long as it was permanent

Bill greeted his long time friend as O'Neill entered the store. "Hey, Jack. How ya doin?"

The broad satisfied smile brought an instant answer to his question. "Fine, Bill, just fine. How are you?"

"Good," he smiled back across the counter as his old pal put five apples from the plywood box in a paper bag and took a bite out of the sixth. "We got a letter from Tommy yesterday. He's made the Hockey team at Minnesota State this year." Bill said proudly. "Gonna make this little town proud of him, I think."

"Bill, this little town ought to be proud of all their kids and especially the ones like your Tommy." Jack laughed a quiet chuckle. "They're the real future of America, the real people. Not those spoiled idiots they show on television." O'Neill moved through the store picking up supplies and foodstuffs. "So, what's your back saying about this coming winter?"

"The same thing your knee is, I'm betting." Bill turned and started going through the mail piled in its neat cubicles behind him. "Gonna be long, cold and white."

Jack nodded. "Yep, that's what I figured." He sat the collection of fresh fruit, canned foods and dried staples on the counter top. "Can I order some more of that maple syrup from you this time. We're about out."

"Tell that Daniel that he's gonna get fat eating all this good country food." Bill commented.

Jack patted himself on the stomach. "Oh, I don't know, he keeps it run off pretty good. Now, me, I'm the one that has to watch my weight. I'm a bit heavier than my normal fighting trim."

Bill made an issue of sizing up the man in front of him. "I don't know Jack; I think it looks good on you. Last year, you were so skinny, we were all afraid you were set to blow away if we didn't tie you to a tree."

"Well, I don't think I'll have that trouble this time, Bill. I seem to be putting on some ballast this fall."

"Like I said, looks good." Bill smiled at him as he reached under the counter and handed O'Neill his mail. "The post just came in. Here's another one of those fancy envelopes from that big publishing company back east there for you Jack." He watched with satisfaction as Jack grinned and took the papers. "What you doing, suing someone?"

The other man chuckled. "Well, actually, it's a check for the last manuscript we sent out."

"Oh, so it's Daniel's." Bill commented with a nod.

"Yep, and," Jack opened the heavy manila envelope and scanned the paperwork nodding happily, "they've contracted for another book. This will be his third in the Desert Stars series."

"I read one of them paperbacks last month. I think it was the first one, where the king gave his general the slave." At Jack's nod, the storekeeper leaned over his counter and confided in a soft voice. "You know I'm not sure what the new Minister would say if he knew one of our upstanding citizens was the person writing those."

Jack looked at him with a surprised grin. "Yah think?"

"Yeah, I think." Bill shook his head. "Tell me the truth, Jack. Are you writing them?"

"Nope, not me." He grinned at his friend. "I'm just researching them."

Bill looked at him suspiciously. "I just don't know about you, Jack O'Neill."

Jack shrugged. "Yes, you do...you just won't admit it to yourself. So, what's the news around town? I haven't been down in a while."

"Well, it seems that old Bald Eagle Peak is getting some attention." The storeowner spoke softly. "The Swenson's had decided to let that logging company onto the property to do some harvesting." He shook his head. "In fact, now that I think about it, you need to tell Daniel to be careful."

"Oh, why so?" Jack asked as he took another bite of the apple.

"Well, them boys are kinda rough. They been overheard talking about their bad selves." He put the last of the canned goods in a cardboard box. "Saying how they liked to show the locals who the bosses are when they're around." He looked at Jack. "We here all really like your partner, Jack. He's a good guy. I'd hate to think of him being victimized by these no-count tough guys."

"What, you think they'd want to hurt him?" Jack looked at him in surprise. "or even me?"

"I don't know that for sure, but well, it never hurts to be too careful, ya know."

"Yeah, Bill, I do. Thanks a lot for the heads up. See ya later." Jack tossed the remaining apple core in the trash box, picked up the box and headed out for the truck. He needed to talk to Daniel.

\-------

Jack pulled the truck up at the front of the cabin. He got out and headed into the cozy building with the box of supplies from the store. He'd been thinking on his way back up to his property. He was a little bit worried about Daniel. While he was well aware that his lover was not the easy victim that he'd been some years ago, it still was entirely possible that a group of three or more could waylay him and hurt him. Daniel was, after all, only human.

As he walked into the house he noticed that Daniel was not at his usual place at the computer. It was his habit, from long years of discipline, to write from noon until five PM. That would allow him to do the chores around the cabin in the morning and keep him occupied while Jack ran his errands, fished or goofed off. By setting aside the afternoon, it insured that he would do several pages of fiction a day and keep his publishing house and editor happy.

Looking around the cabin's main room, Jack became uneasy about the absence of the other man. He sat the box down on the kitchen's island and looked behind the blanket that they used as a door into their bedroom. No one was there except their wirehaired terrier that was wiggling her hips and stumpy tail in excitement to see her senior boss come home again.

Stepping out the back door onto the deck, he gazed around the meadow that served as their back yard area. There was still no sign of the younger man. Jack was definitely becoming nervous. If something had happened to Daniel, he wasn't quite sure what he would do. Finally, in frustration, he called out across the empty plot. "Daniel! Daniel, where are you?"

"Oh hi, Jack. Home all ready? I didn't see you drive up." The warm tenor came from over Jack's head and behind him.

Jack startled around; looking up in the direction the voice had come from. "Danny?"

"Up here, on the roof." As the older man elevated his gaze, he saw Daniel sitting shirtless on the edge of the cabin's roof, his knees drawn up under his chin. "How long have you been home?"

"I just got here and you weren't at the computer." Jack laughed self-consciously. "Sorry, just...you know."

Daniel smiled down at his friend. "You don't have to worry about me, Jack. If anyone tries to take me away from here, you and everyone else will know about it."

"Oh? Lightening storm?"

"Wind, hail, rain, sleet, lightening, tornadoes, the works." Daniel nodded with a grin.

"And so what are you doing up there anyway?"

"I keep hearing a sound...and I can't find what it is." Daniel shook his head. "I got curious and came looking for it."

"What does it sound like?" Jack asked curiously.

"Kind of like a cry or a chirp." Daniel started looking around again. "I thought it was just a branch at first, but I'm not so sure anymore. It stops and starts too much and the tone varies."

"Maybe it's a bird." Jack shrugged.

"Maybe," Daniel didn't seem convinced of that. "But it sounds more like something alive."

Jack shrugged. "Well, you're the..."

"Shhh." The younger man motioned to him. "There it is again."

Sure enough, there was a quiet chirrup that apparently came from the area of the roof. Daniel tilted his head trying to locate the source. Jack pointed his hand in the direction that he heard the sound coming from to help triangulate the sound. The younger man crept forward on the roof of the cabin and approached a large tree that grew against the house. Looking up, Daniel saw some movement in the limbs but the source of the sounds was still hidden by the leaves. He proceeded forward, Jack watching anxiously from the ground.

"Daniel..."

"It's okay. I'm just going to go up a few feet in the tree."

"Danny..."

"Relax, Jack." He grinned down at the worried man. "If nothing else, my ascension did cure my fear of heights."

"Grrreeeaaattt, that makes me feel so much better." The older man followed his progress across the roof and up the tree with his eyes and body. "Jeez, Danny, be careful, willya."

Daniel looked down at him from his new perch on the thick bough of the tree. "I'm fine, and, oh, yes, there you are." He reached up out of Jack's view. "Where did you come from, little one?"

Jack watched with some concern as the younger man's lean form reached out and up to a hidden limb. "What did you find, Danny?"

"Come on katzen, come to me, that's it. Don't be afraid." Daniel was crooning in a soft voice. "Here we go. That's a good baby."

"Daniel!"

"Calm down, you'll scare her, him whatever." Jack could see Daniel carefully bring something close to his chest and tuck it next to his chin with one hand. He then descended from the tree limb and onto the roof. Then he climbed carefully down the gutter pipe to a wooden barrel and onto Terra Firma.

Jack saw a glimpse of oatmeal colored fur with black points and striping. As his lover turned to show him his find, two eyes as blue and sparkling as Daniel's own startled him.

"Look," the younger man murmured softly into the ball of fluff. "It's a kitten."

"So I see." Jack nodded knowing immediately that their family had automatically increased by one more mouth. "Where do you suppose it came from?"

Daniel looked at the waif in his hand. "I'd say...Siam."

The older man only shook his head. "Oy, Just what we need...another monkey."

"Cat." He was corrected.

"Have you ever been owned by a Siamese Cat before?" Daniel looked at him blankly. "I thought not." Jack commented. "Just keep him up away from the dog until you convince Lacy not to kill him."

"So, you're not going to argue?" His lover asked shyly.

"Nope, I know when retreat is the better part of valor." The older man turned and walked into their cabin. "Lacy, come here."

\-------

The two men entered the cozy cabin and Jack headed to the boxed groceries that he had sat on the kitchen's counter.

Daniel, still carrying the kitten, went into the kitchen and pulled the pitcher of milk from out of the refrigerator. Lacy, the terrier, had smelled that her boss had something and was following curiously.

"Daniel, be careful with that cat. You know Lacy will try to kill it." The older man commented as he started putting the supplies up in the large wooden cabinets that lined the country style kitchen.

Daniel turned and looked at the dog who was staring up at his hands and the kitten he held. "Yes, we'll have to get this straight right now." He knelt down and showed the small creature to their dog. "Lacy. Be nice."

The dog was having nothing to do with that notion. She growled threateningly at the cream-colored puffball intruder.

Jack came over and thumped the dog on her head with his index finger. "No! Bad dog!"

The terrier looked up at her boss with a sigh. She whined deep in her throat. This was her house, and no cat belonged in it.

Daniel carefully lowered the kitten so that Lacy could look at it. The dog growled low and deep.

Jack thumped her on the head again. "No! Lace! NO!"

The terrier looked up at Jack, then at Daniel and finally at the kitten. She was not a happy dog. She stared at the invader for a long minute, turned and stalked away into the bedroom.

Jack watched her go. "You'd better find a cage or something for the kitten. I think Lace wants it for dinner."

Daniel sighed as he stood up. "You can't keep a cat in a cage, Jack."

"Not a grown cat, no." His partner allowed. "But until she understands about our homicidal maniac, it's the only safe place for her." Jack looked at him curiously. "She or he?"

Daniel looked perplexedly at the kitten. "I'm not sure. Can you tell?"

Jack gently took the tiny creature in his hands and turned it over slowly. "Looks like a queen to me." He commented softly as the little one grabbed onto his thumb for support."

"Queen?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Yep, Granny O'Neill always had cats." Jack nodded, inspecting the kitten easily. "Females are queens and males are toms. The females always make the best hunters and have a bad habit of having kittens two or three times a year." He frowned. "The question is where did this one come from. There aren't too many Siamese cats in these woods normally."

"We found Lacy here under the porch." Daniel reminded him. "You said she was probably dumped here."

"Lacy is a mutt terrier dog," his partner answered. "This looks like a purebred and they're usually expensive." Jack handed the baby back to Daniel. "I guess next time I go into town I'll ask around. Don't get too attached..." He looked at Daniel's doting expression as he softly rubbed the kitten's head and neck. He shook his head. "She may belong to someone after all."

Chapter 2  
Later that evening, Jack was starting dinner when Daniel came out of the bedroom wearing his sweats and a pair of running shoes.

"Hey, how long till dinner?"

"It's chili, so it doesn't matter. It will be ready when you are." Jack glanced over his shoulder at the younger man. "Oh, yeah, I was supposed to tell you something. Bill said that there were some rough types in town, some loggers. He's worried that they may hassle you and said for you to be careful." He looked at his partner meaningfully. "I want you to be careful too."

Daniel returned his look with a shy smile. "That's nice of him to worry, but I'll be okay."

"I don't know, Danny. Not everyone approves of our lifestyle. Most of the locals won't say anything to us and they sure don't want to cause problems...but these guys, they could be trouble." He stepped over and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but just...be careful. Okay?"

"I'm just going for a run." He flashed a quick smile. "I'll take Lace."

"Oh, that'll scare them, a thirty pound canine killing machine." Jack chuckled. "Where is she anyway?"

"She hasn't come out of the bedroom since we brought the kitten in." Daniel looked over his shoulder. "I think she's pouting." He turned and walked back to the bedroom doorway pushing the blanket that served as a barrier aside. "Lacy, come on girl. Let's go run."

The scruffy white dog raised her head and looked at him from the bed with wounded eyes. Then when he called her name, she started to wiggle and jumped off, running out into the kitchen jump up on him.

Jack looked at her with disgust. "Dog, you are too easy. You'll never make him feel guilty like that." She looked over at him with lolling tongue. "You've got to suffer a little bit so he feels guilty. You'll never get rid of the cat like this." She tilted her head at him and ran for the door, jumping and barking. Daniel laughed and the two left out of the house.

Jack chuckled and put the cornbread in the oven to bake. He walked over to the travel crate and opened the door, removing the kitten from its incarceration. "You might as well come on out while it's safe." He sat the little creature on the floor and poured her a saucer of milk. She began to lap it delicately. "You know for someone with more bones than meat, you're a bit particular." The dark mask with its blue eyes looked up at him and chirped an answer. He bent over and tickled the mite on the top of her head. "Gonna have to give you a name here, little bit. Let's see, we'll just think on it."

He went about cleaning the counter off and setting the kitchen straight. The cat finished her milk and sat watching his motions as he made his way around the room. Finishing his tasks, the man went back over to the couch and sat down, opening a book to read. The kitten followed him and clambered up the side of the overstuffed divan to sit on the opposite side and study him. Jack ignored her for a while but finally looked over at his companion. "Don't stare, it's not polite."

The kitten opened her mouth and made a short piping sound.

"Yes, I mean you. Where did you come from anyway?"

His companion slanted her eyes and purred, delicately walking the back of the couch until she reached his shoulder. Reaching him, the feline carefully and cautiously stretched her long foreleg over to his horizontal surface. Feeling its solidity she pressed her weight on him and mounted his shoulder. Jack sat very still until the tiny one gained balance and security. After a few moments, she settled down into a comfortable crouch and wrapped her tail as far around his neck as it would go. Satisfied she was secure; Jack opened his book and began reading again.

Daniel and Lacy had covered about five miles when they turned onto the paved road. This was part of their normal path and he was careful to keep the dog off the roadway as well as himself. Several vehicles passed them; some of the drivers who knew him honked or waved.

He and Jack were both well liked in the small community. Jack had been practically raised in the town since early childhood and Daniel's rescue of the broken man had endeared him to the oldsters of the community. Also, both he and Jack would often step in and help their neighbors with difficult chores or if someone should fall ill. Admittedly, they were thought of as a bit odd, their lifestyle setting them apart, but they were nonetheless welcome in any part of town and in most homes.

As the two runners neared the turn off that led back to their woodland home another truck passed them, this time slowing as it did. Several large rough men were sitting in the bed and they began pointing and yelling indistinguishable things at the jogging man. They passed at speed but then began to slow down. Daniel and Lacy turned up the dirt track and began the trip home. As they ran up the ever- climbing grade, the man and the dog both felt relieved that the truck had not stopped.

\-------

The pickup truck of Foremost Logging pulled up in front of the store and several large young men jumped out of the vehicle. Bill was closing up when they entered but he put his moneybox back into the cabinet drawer and locked it knowing they would want to buy some things.

The men went over to the icebox where the beer and colas were kept and pulled out their choices of drinks. The oldest of the five went over to the counter and pulled out some cash to pay for the drinks.

Bill took the money and handed out change, watching the others as they looked around the store, picking up merchandise and sitting it back down. The man who had paid leaned on the countertop and watched his men.

"How ya doin', Bill?" He spoke lazily. "What's going on?"

"Just getting ready to close, Frank." The storekeeper put the money into the empty cash register. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, you know, a hard days work." The man glanced around the room. "This store been here a long time?"

'Over a hundred years," Bill nodded at him. "Great grandpa, the Swensons and the O'Neills settled this town."

"Met the Swensons. Any O'Neills left?" The man looked at him interestedly.

"A couple," Bill answered, not wanting to get into the conversation.

"I want to meet them." the man pushed. "Lots of trees here, might be able to do some business with them."

Bill looked at him, "Well, I don't think you'll have much luck. The only logging on Rock Mountain has been for home building and improvement." He shook his head. "Jack don't need the money so he probably won't be interested."

One of the younger men stepped up to the counter, beer in hand. "Hey, everybody needs money. I bet you do too, old man."

"Well, I've got all I need right now." Bill closed the register's drawer with a snap. "And it is closing time."

"Why sure, we'll just get out of your way, Bill." The older man nodded affably. "Come on, boys. Let's get back to the lodge."

The men walked out and Bill followed, locking the door behind him. The boss man turned around. "So, where is this O'Neill place?"

"You passed it on the way in from the Swenson's." Bill answered. "That old dirt road just before you come into town, the rough one."

"Is that the one where that guy was running with the dog?"

"Could be. Daniel runs just about every day." Bill said cautiously.

"Daniel? Is that O'Neill?"

"No, that's his business partner, Daniel Jackson. They served in the military together and he helps Jack run the place."

"Oh," Frank looked interested. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go talk to O'Neill about doing some logging for him. Maybe we can make a deal." He glanced at Bill. "Thanks. I'll see ya round."

When the men drove off, the shopkeeper followed behind them and got into his jeep. Bill frowned and sighed. He regretted that the subject of the O'Neill place had ever come up. He'd have to tell Jack to watch for problems. These guys meant no good. He just knew it.

\-------

Daniel arrived back at the cabin with Lacy panting at his heels. He'd been thinking about the strange truck and men that had first slowed then passed them. There had been some catcalls from the unfamiliar trucks, so he assumed that these were the troublemakers he'd been warned about. It appeared that his running route was going to have to change if he wanted to avoid them. His male-ego demanded that he stand up to them, but his common sense told him otherwise. There was too much at stake here and they were only a temporary problem. Better just to steer clear of them entirely. He'd have to find out where they were working so he could avoid the area.

He hated the idea of logging in these pristine woods. It was one thing to take trees from lands dedicated to the crop, but this part of the country hadn't been touched in over a decade. He knew the O'Neill's had never permitted commercial harvesting. Some of the trees on Rock Mountain were ancient. Jack would tell stories of his Great great grandfather and individual trees would often appear as characters in the plot, not just stage dressing. Daniel could almost imagine Treebeard herding the coniferous hardwoods during times of importance on the mountain.

As he approached the cabin, a northern cardinal male swooped down in front of him, his red feathers making an exclamation point in the air. Daniel could hear the tan and gold colored female calling to him in her high piping voice. It was late summer; their little ones had already left the nest. It was just the two of them, just like he and Jack.

Slowing down on the dirt path that led to the porch, he walked up to the front of the cabin. The two rocking chairs were empty, sitting still in the twilight on the wooden floorboards. Lacy trotted to the front, hopping up the small step to stand waiting at the entrance to be let in. He grasped the brass door handle and pushed the door open into the golden light of the living room area, calling out a warning. "Jack, we're home. Where's the kitten?"

Daniel looked across the room to see Jack standing with his back to him at the sink. The tall, lean form turned to greet him with a patented 50-megawatt smile. On one blue plaid flannel clad shoulder there sat a small puff of cream-colored fur.

"Hey, Danny, have a good run?" Jack asked calmly. "Don't worry, Cleopatra's on my shoulder. Lace can't reach her."

Lacy had trotted over to her water bowl, taken a drink and was staring up at the kitten's form steadily. Daniel crossed the room, chuckled and kissed his lover. He then looked at the blue eyes that were staring at him at eye level from her vantage point. The kitten was sitting on the other man's shoulder, gripping the heavy shirt with her claws and had her tail wrapped tightly around the back of his neck.

"Cleopatra?"

Jack only shrugged and grinned. The kitten rode the movement out stoically. "Had to call her something."

"She's Siamese, not a Mau." he protested as he gently caressed the little animal's head.

"She says mau a lot, Daniel," Jack replied, slipping his arms around the younger man's waist. "Besides, she looks like a Cleopatra." Kissing Daniel again, he added, "Anyway, Cleo was Greek, right?"

Daniel paused at that comment, then nodded. "Indeed she was, a Ptolemy, as a matter of fact."

"See, so there."

Lace had come over to investigate her two bosses and was glaring up at the tiny kitten. The two men looked down at her. Daniel bent down and scratched her ears. "Don't worry, girl. We still love you too...just don't kill the cat."

The terrier shook herself, ruffed at them, and stalked over to the couch to claim her corner for a good sulk.

\-------

The next morning, as Jack was chopping some wood for the cook stove, Bill Parnell drove his jeep up the steep dirt road that led to their cabin. He stopped as the storekeeper got out of his vehicle and walked towards him. Lace jumped off the porch and ran up to her town friend wiggling her backend in lieu of a tail. "Hey, Bill, what brings you up here?"

"Not for love of that road, I can tell you." the other man commented. "When you gonna get that paved anyway?"

"Oh, maybe never. I kinda like its ability at keeping a lot of sightseers out of the yard." He turned towards the house and shouted. "Danny, we've got company." Jack put the double bladed ax down against the sawhorse and motioned Bill to the porch

"So what brings you up here this morning, Bill?" Jack said affably as Daniel joined them and the three men sat on the porch.

"Well, I'm here to give you and Daniel a heads up." The shopkeeper said slowly. "About those loggers."

Daniel looked at him, "What about them?"

"Well, it seems they saw you jogging yesterday," At the younger man's nod, he continued. "They came into the store yesterday, asking about who you were." Bill smiled at him, "I told them you were Jack's business partner. Is that all right?"

Daniel glanced at Jack who shrugged. "Sure, he's at least that."

"I wasn't sure, I didn't want to give any secrets away."

Jack looked at his partner and smiled. "Not much of a secret anymore. Just ask anyone."

"Now, Jack, I don't think your relationship is that well known. You two are pretty private about your lives." Bill looked a little embarrassed. "I just didn't want to say anything..."

"No, Bill, thank you." Daniel put in. "We appreciate your caution on our behalf."

"Well, anyway," Bill looked embarrassed. "Then, their boss man asked me about you maybe being interested in a logging job for them. It seems they've been looking at your trees and want to have a go at them."

Jack frowned at the news. Daniel watched him with concern. "Well, as Grandpa O'Neill used to say, Bill, they can want in one hand and spit in the other and see which gets full first." The older man shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned, these woods will never see a power saw or a logging truck. They don't have that much money in this state."

Parnell nodded in understanding. "Yessir, I told him that already, but he seemed bound and determined to come up here and talk to you himself."

"Well, he'd better be careful, or I'll set the dog on him." Lacy raised her head and looked at Jack. "We don't need any logging here at Rock Mountain."

\-------

Late that afternoon, Jack was resting on the porch after a hard game of catch with the dog, and sipping on a glass of iced tea. He was trying to decide on a nap or a jaunt down to the lake to try and catch dinner. Daniel was in the den working on his newest manuscript, as was his habit in the afternoon. Jack always tried to make himself scarce at this time of day. He had a bad habit of distracting the other man. Not that it was bad for a bad habit; it was usually very good for a bad habit. He would often try to get Daniel engaged in research, at least that's what he liked to call it. Yes, Jack had turned out to be a real sucker for research. But, Danny did have a deadline, so he had to quit taking up the younger man's afternoons with his attentions, so they'd do their researching in the morning or at night not during the afternoon.

Lacy, who had been napping on the porch recuperating from their game, raised her head and looked suspiciously down at the road. A red Dodge pickup was coming up the hill towards their cabin. Jack put down his glass of tea and got to his feet to meet the visitor.

The truck pulled to a stop in the yard next to his Ford. Lacy ran out towards the stranger barking, the ruff of her neck and back standing straight up. A large florid man climbed out of the vehicle. Jack sauntered out towards him. "Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Well, if you're O'Neill, maybe I can help you. My name is Randall, Franklin Randall." The man extended a hand towards him.

"Well, I'm O'Neill;" Jack eyed the hand warily. "What is it that you want Mr. Randall?"

Randall looked at him oddly letting his hand fall. "Well, then, lets not beat around the bush. Mr. O'Neill, I'm in the lumber business, more specifically we contract with landowners to harvest their crop. I'm working a logging team over at your neighbor's place. I was wondering if you might be interested in a little business?"

"My crop?"

"Yes. I could make you a nice sum of money. You've got some pretty extensive old growth timber on your property."

Jack looked at him and said flatly "by harvesting my crop."

"Of trees, Mr. O'Neill, you have a fine stand of trees growing here, and I'd like to be the one lucky enough to benefit from them." the man replied smoothly.

"So, you want my crop? Is that what you call it?"

"Well, yes, it is."

Jack blinked a few times at the man. He heard Daniel come out onto the porch behind them. "Well, you know Mr. Randall, that's not quite how we look at them up here." He paused, and then continued. "You see to me, a crop is something that a person plants, tends and then harvests. The next year, you go back and replant, tend it again and then harvest again." He shook his head. "Now, what you have up here is a forest." He glanced back towards the younger man. Daniel had sat down in the rocking chair with Cleopatra in his lap. "This forest is sort of a living, breathing thing to us. Those trees were here when the first Indian got here. My Great grandfather hid from them in these trees when he bought the land and then he married his Lakota wife under them. My grandfather O'Neill raised his children in and around them, my father taught me how to read them to find my way home, and I measured my son's growth on them. These trees have sheltered us O'Neills through storms, shaded us in the summer, and nourished us in times of famine. They are a part of the land, and if you'll excuse my anthropomorphization, they are our friends."

Randall was looking at Jack with a kind of glazed expression on his face. He mouth kept opening and closing without any words coming out. Finally, he managed to swallow and shook his head. "So, ah, you're...not er, interested?"

"No, Mr. Randall, I'm sorry, but I'm not." Jack nodded amiably, "Too bad you had to make that long trip up here for nothing. Be careful on your way down the mountain. Sometimes those trees just jump out at you, if you know what I mean?"

The man nodded uneasily. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where you can reach me."

O'Neill looked at him gravely, "Yes, I do, but I don't think that's likely."

Can't blame a man for trying." Randall grinned weakly, turned and headed back to his truck. Jack just stood there and watched him leave.

Chapter 3  
Jack watched the red truck drive back down the dirt road, and then he turned and went back to the porch where Daniel sat still stroking the kitten.

"Anthropomorphization?" The younger man asked.

"Hey! I read!" Jack turned and looked at him with a smile. 'I have a degree, I live with a linguist-archaeologist-genius-writer person. I know words."

"Yes, yes, you do." Daniel nodded. "It's just you usually have better things to do with your mouth than talk."

Jack turned and stalked towards the younger man. "I do, huh?"

Daniel sat unafraid in his chair. "Yes, no doubt in my mind."

"And what would that be, Doctor Jackson." He stood over the younger man sitting in the rocking chair.

"Why, Colonel O'Neill, I'd say that would be research."

"Oh, well, then..." Jack nodded affably, extending a hand to his partner. "Let's go, and I'll do...some research...on my favorite subject."

"And what would that be?" Daniel looked at him with wide eyes as he took the proffered hand.

"My specialty, the erogenous zones of orally fixated archaeologists."

"Oh, really," Daniel stood up, still holding the kitten cuddled in the crook of his arm. "Done much work in the field?"

"Not so much in the field, I find that area of study hard on the back and knees. I prefer homebound research." Jack wrapped his arms around the younger man, nuzzling and nipping at his throat and ears. "On the rug...on the couch...on the bed...on the table..."

"Ah, I...I see...specialized research."

"Yeahchuryoubettcha."

\--------

The men that worked for the Foremost lumber company were seated all at the Elk Horn Bar and Grill. One of the two restaurants in the small town, it boasted a jukebox, a bar and steaks grilled to order.

The men had arrived earlier and were expecting their boss to come through the door at any time. He had gone to scout for another contract and they were awaiting word from him.

Gracie Walters, the petite waitress, was bringing them another round of beer. She didn't care for the men's demeanor or their attitude towards her. Foul mouths and undisciplined hands made her uncomfortable. Also, the presence of the town's most unsavory character with the group did nothing to alleviate her concern.

Freddy Thornton was a bully. She'd known him all her life and been victimized by him most of it. He was big, ugly, and just smart enough to be dangerous. He'd talked about leaving town and becoming an important man when they were growing up. It was one threat he'd never seemed to manage to fulfill. Now, it seemed like he was trying again. She hoped feverently that he would succeed with the leaving town part at least.

Thornton had managed to get a job and ingratiate himself with the logging crew. He was sitting there with them trying to impress the group with tales of his football career and stories of the townsfolk. Mostly, they were true. Mostly.

"So, tell us about this O'Neill guy?" The head logger, named, Jim was pressing. They knew that their boss was trying to get a lumber contract with him.

"Well," Freddy sat back with his bottle of Pabst beer. "He's from one of the old families. His Granddad lived here full time, used to bring the boy out every summer from the big city. Then he went to college somewhere and joined the Air Force. Supposed to be in one of the hero outfits, Green Beret or something. Coupla times he came back all shot up. Married some gal and had a kid. Kid killed hisself and the guy went looney. He retired, they say and locked himself away for awhile. But then he finally gets recalled to active duty. We don't see much of him again for five, six years. Only drops in for weekends with city types for guests.

Now, sudden like, last year he shows up again. Moves into that damned old cabin all by his lonesome. Wife had divorced him, and it looks like he's all set to do away with hisself in one way or another. Drinking heavy, smoking, only comes to town to get food and whiskey. Some of his old buddies hereabouts are worried about him, but I figure he's done for this time.

Then some other guy shows up out of nowhere, Daniel Jackson. Moves right in, dries out ol' Jack, and starts to fix up the cabin. Guy's kinda light in the loafers, if you know what I mean. Real pretty looking and sweet like."

Jim nods, knowingly. "Moves in with him, does he."

"Oh, yeah, bold as brass that one. Suddenly he's driving Jack's truck, buying groceries on his tab. Just like a wife, ya know." More nods around the table. "Well, suddenly, ol' Jack, he starts coming around town again. Gets himself all cleaned up, starts taking an interest, voting in the city elections, getting involved...you know, like it matters or something."

"How about this other fella?"

"Well, he don't come into town much anymore. Seems he's not a citizen or something, must be from Canada."

Jim pushed a little more. "So, what's O'Neill got to say about him?"

"Oh, well, now. Seems this feller, Jackson, worked with him, was a teammate. You know on that super secret team of O'Neill's. And he's retired too. Jack says he's an author, one of them book writer guys." Freddy finished his beer and thumped it on the table. "Course, I ain't never seen any of his books. Don't know what he's writing about." He looked around the table. "Me, I think its one of them ploys, you know, fake stories."

"But you think him and O'Neill are what...gay?"

"Oh, yeah, man. They're as queer as a coupla two-dollar bills." Freddy leaned over the table and said in a low voice. "I think that's why old Jack was trying to commit suicide...cause of him."

"But the guy came here, that don't make no sense." One of the other loggers, Pete, put in.

"Ah, hell boys, them O'Neills are woody as that forest. Ole Jack probably couldn't find a replacement for him." Thornton sat back. "You know what they say about men raised in big timber." He giggled drunkenly. "Froggy as hell."

Pete leaned back and laughed, "Yeah, just ask one of them."

Freddy glared at him. "You making fun of me?"

"Freddy, I'd say a lot of things about you, but funny ain't come to mind."

"Oh, well, then." He got up from the table, staggering slightly. "I'm gonna go shake my lizard, see you boys later."

"Not if we see you first, Thornton."

As the logging crew went up to the bar to pay, Jim pulled out a fifty-dollar bill. Gracie accepted the money then looked at him. "Don't believe everything that Freddy Thornton tells you."

He looked at her. "Oh?"

"Yeah, look O'Neill is good people, so's Daniel. A lot of people here like them."

"So, are they gay?"

She shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Jack's a war hero; Daniel was on his team. Got a few scars of his own. Just know this, whoever starts something with them may get more than they bargained for...." Grace looked at him meaningfully. "If you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't. " He said easily. "Look, Miss, we're just working men."

She nodded. "Good, just remember that, and you'll do just fine."

\-------

That evening, after the dinner dishes were washed, Jack came out of the back of the cabin. He could hear Daniel chopping logs in the back yard and he wanted to talk to his partner. As he stepped out of the back door, Lacy ran up and jumped up on him. Jack grabbed the terrier up in his arms and walked towards where the other man was working at the woodpile.

Daniel saw him approach and laid down the ax that he'd been wielding. There was an impressive pile of split logs already arranged on the inside of the woodshed.

"Hey, leave some of the logs for this winter."

"I'd rather do this now than in the snow, Jack." Daniel returned as he picked up a bottle of water and took a long drink from it.

Jack came over and slipped his free arm around his lover. "At this rate we'll have enough for next summer too. You're dangerous with that thing."

Daniel shook his sweaty hair off of his forehead. "Who me? I'm just a geek from Egypt, remember."

"Yeah, right." Jack deposited the dog on the ground and wrapped his remaining arm around the sweaty man. "So, Geek, whatcha gonna do now?"

"Hum, well, I was planning to go for a run next. Want to come?"

"Run? Nah. Hockey game coming on in a bit." He kissed Daniel, "Unless you want to wear me out first."

"Well, I hear that it is good exercise too."

"Yeah, I know some activities that are great aerobics." He slid his hands up under the sweaty tee shirt and kneaded the warm pliant back muscles. Jack turned Daniel and pulled him up against his chest and licked the strong neck, biting gently on the throat in front of him. "Hum, my favorite bouquet, eau de Daniel."

The younger man chuckled, vibrating against him. "You are a sick man."

Jack leaned back and looked into the blue eyes. "Nope, just a Daniel connoisseur. And this is one of my favorite scents, sweaty Danny a la deep woods." He hugged the younger man back tight against him and inhaled at the juncture his neck and shoulder. "Humm. I love you so much."

Daniel laughed again. "And I love you; but I really would like to go running."

Jack sighed heavily as he released the younger man. "The romance has gone out of our relationship."

They went back into the cabin and Daniel pulled on his running shoes. Jack watched the younger man get ready to go out as he settled down in in his easy chair in front of ESPN and a hockey game. "Remember, Bill says to be careful out there."

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, the big bad homophobic loggers are out to get me."

"Now, Danny, I'm just asking you to be cautious. Bill says they've seen you and have been asking questions." He looked at the younger man with concern. "They're working the next valley over at the Swenson's place."

The younger man nodded, "I know, and I appreciate his concern." He leaned over and kissed his lover. "But I can take care of myself. He looked at Jack "How about you? Isn't he worried about you as well?"

"Well, I have a kind of reputation around here," Jack said, "didn't you know? I'm a dangerous guy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." Daniel smiled at him. "And they should realize that to be with you, I'd have to be more than a pushover myself."

"You're a pushover to me."

"But only to you." Daniel opened the door. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He looked down at the dog that was standing by the door expectantly. "I'll leave Lacy here though."

"Why?"

"I won't have to worry about her." He looked at Jack. "You know she could get hurt if someone did try something."

"Yeah, she'd try to protect you and she's just not big enough to do anything but piss them off." Jack nodded. "Then, I would have to kill them." He looked at Daniel. "You know I didn't retire here to put up with this kind of crap."

"Jack, this isn't the town's fault. These guys are the outsiders, not us." Daniel went back to his lover's side. "Our friend's have warned us watch ourselves. It's just up to us not to get caught unawares."

"Just be careful, okay?"

Daniel nodded. "I will. I'll be back in about an hour."

\-------

Daniel had been out running for about thirty minutes. He was just past the halfway mark and his legs had started that comfortable burn as he started back up the mountain. He heard the sound of a vehicle around the corner and he'd gotten off the pavement.

The truck that came around the bend was the red Dodge that had driven up to the cabin. There were several men in the cab and four more in the bed. As he continued to run the truck pulled up beside him and paced along with his speed. Daniel glanced at the mountain face that he was along side and realized that there was no place for him to go other than along the road.

As he glanced over his shoulder, the truck pulled up next to him.

"Hey, boy, where're you going in such a hurry?" A voice called out. "You headed anywhere in particular?"

He continued to keep his pace, ignoring the group.

"You're sure being awfully unfriendly, boy. Where you going?"

"Hey, I think he's one of those joggers I was reading about, Jimbo."

"A what?"

"One of them people that don't work for a living, so they got to run to stay in shape."

"Well, I gotta say, it's working. He sure is pretty."

"Yep. Say, it must be that pretty fella from the Rocky place. You know, that guy O'Neill's boy. They said he was real pretty."

"Say, why don't you stop and talk to us pretty boy." Another voice called. "We won't hurt you none."

The truck pulled in front of him and stopped. Three of the men in the back got out and approached him. "What's the matter, pretty boy? Don't you want to talk to us?"

Daniel stopped and looked at the three big men that surrounded him. "Excuse me?"

The three looked around at each other. Finally, the main guy said again. "What's the matter, pretty boy? Don't you want to talk to us?"

Daniel frowned. He'd have to be careful here. "Actually, no, I don't. I'm jogging and, it's hard to talk and run at the same time."

"Oh, excuse us. We thought that you might be needing a lift, since you were on foot and all." Large and stupid glanced at his two friends, "Wouldn't want you to get all worn out or anything."

"Well, I actually..."

The leader of the group stepped forward putting his hand on Daniel's chest, "Yeah, you actually...do, don't you?"

"No, I actually don't, for you." He knocked the offending hand off. "

"Awh," the man continued. "I thought you would." He stepped closer to Daniel, crowding into his personal space. "Now, I'm disappointed."

Unseen by the any of them, another vehicle was approaching. The yellow jeep of Bill Parnell, pulled to a stop on the road. The shopkeeper leaned out and said in a friendly voice. "Hey, Daniel. What's going on?"

Relieved he stepped back from the encroaching group of men. "Hi, Bill, just out for a run."

Bill sized up the group facing his friend. "I've got a package for you here, just came in this afternoon. Come on, I'll give you a lift back up to the cabin."

"Thanks, Bill. It is getting late, isn't it?" He stepped back towards the jeep. "I'd appreciate the ride." Daniel nodded to the group. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys...or maybe not."

"Oh I don't know...Danny...I think you can count on it."

After Daniel climbed into the small four-wheel drive vehicle, Bill put it into gear and started off. "Thanks, Bill, for the timely save."

The older man nodded briefly, keeping his eyes on the road. "Glad I came by when I did." He glanced at his passenger. "Didn't Jack tell you...?

"Yes, but I thought he was being a little paranoid." He shrugged. "I guess he wasn't after all."

"No, he wasn't. Those fellows are just looking to start some trouble." The driver replied. "Their boss wants those trees on your property...and they wouldn't stop at a little intimidation to get them."

Daniel nodded. "I know."

"Look, Daniel, what you and Jack do, well, it's actually none of my business. I like you, you're good people and you've been good for that old son of a gun, O'Neill. I'd be real unhappy if anything happened to you." Bill drove on for a little while, then turned up the road to the O'Neill place. "I'm just saying, that you need to be careful around those fellows...."

"Look, Bill, I'm not going to hide up here all this summer until they leave."

"Shit, Daniel, I know that, and I wouldn't ask you to, but don't go looking for trouble either." Bill glanced over at him, then back to the rough road. "You know if anything ever happened to you, not that I'm saying it will, mind you, but it would just kill Jack." They pulled to a stop in front of the cabin and Bill turned to face him.

"When Jack first got back here, I didn't give him six months. He was hurting bad. I figured I'd come up here one day and find him with a bullet in his brain." Bill shook his head, then continued. "Then, you showed up. Now, maybe I didn't quite understand what went on here for the first few weeks and maybe I still don't see the whole thing, but by God, Jack O'Neill is my friend. You saved his life, Daniel, and I'm thankful for that. And people around here, well, we like you too. So, don't go giving those fools an opportunity to do anything stupid or mean. I won't stand for it and Jack can't take it. So, be smart and be careful, okay?"

Daniel had to smile at the concern in the other man's voice. He was used to Jack being overly protective, but he hadn't expected it of anyone here. "I'll be more careful, Bill, but I can take care of myself."

Parnell looked at him seriously. "I have no doubt that you'd do okay one on one, but three to one don't seem quite fair."

"Yes, well, you have a point there." He broke eye contact with the other man, "Just don't tell Jack. Okay? He wouldn't let me out of the house again."

Bill smiled at him. "Daniel, I don't think I'll have to, I think he'll know."

Daniel laughed, "Do you want to come in for a drink or anything?"

""Well, I'll take a beer if you got one,, but I really do have mail for you. I think it's from your publisher."

"Come on in then, Jack will be happy to see you."

Chapter 4  
As Daniel and Bill entered the Cabin they found Jack seated at the computer. He looked up at their entrance. "Hey, Danny, Bill." He greeted them. "You're back sooner than I expected." He turned in the chair to look closely at the younger man. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Daniel was quick to reply, "Bill was coming up here and he offered me a lift."

"You were coming here?" Jack tilted his head at his old friend. "What's going on?"

"Actually, I was bringing this registered letter to you two. It's for Jonathan O'Neill." He smiled at Jack, "Which one of you is him today?"

Jack smiled and pointed at his partner. "The book is still being written...so it's gotta be him." He and Bill laughed. "It's only me when the checks need cashing."

"Yes," Daniel smiled at the two old friends as he headed for the kitchen area. "Its a division of work, he has to carry all the heavy money around and pay all the bills. Uh, Bill, want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks." He nodded. "Well, it must be your turn then, Jack. It looks like a check to me."

O'Neill took the envelope from him and opened it. He held up the invoice then unfolded an expensive piece of stationary. "Yep, it's a check, but Delray also wants the author to do a public appearance in Chicago."

"I told him I wasn't interested in public appearances." Daniel shook his head as he came back from the refrigerator with two beers and a bottle of water. "They either buy the books because they like them or they don't buy them." He looked at Jack with a teasing grin. "You could go. It is, after all, your name."

"Oh, no you don't." Jack replied vehemently, shaking his head and holding out his hands in front of him in horror. "I retired to the mountains for a reason. My luck somebody would try to take a pot shot at me for old times sake."

"More likely some woman would pinch you on the butt." Bill joined in, laughingly. "Ehw, he's so cute!" He joked in a falsetto tone. "Come to think of it, Daniel, you should go, and take Jack here as your bodyguard."

"Now, there's an idea, Danny." Jack agreed enthusiastically, "We could stay at the Hilton by the lake. It's right close to all the theatres and museums. Paint the town red, do some interviews and have a high old time."

"I don't think so." Daniel looked at him over his frames as he brought handed a beer to each of the men before sitting down with his water. "Don't you think they'd notice two J. O'Neills?"

"Nah," Jack replied as he took a sip from his drink. "I'm Dan Jackson, private bodyguard to Mister O'Neill."

Bill laughed at them. "Okay, now I'm really confused."

Cleopatra took this as an auspicious moment to jump up on the keyboard, the computer beeped in protest. Jack turned and grabbed the kitten. "Hey, stop that! That's not ready to send yet." He lifted her into his lap where she settled down and began to purr. Lacy had jumped to her feet and was watching the feline intruder intently.

Daniel reached down and soothed the terrier's ruff back into place. "Cut it out, Lacy. You know she's off limits."

Bill looked at the cat curiously. "Where did you find a Siamese around here? I haven't seen one of them in a long time."

Jack looked up from scratching her ears. "Oh, Danny found her up in a tree several days ago." He shrugged. "I figured that she'd gotten away from a car down on the highway. I put an ad in the Elk Horn Gazette, but so far no one has claimed her. Do you know where she might have come from?"

"Nope, like I said, nobody around here has any...but I did read something...now what was it..." Bill glanced over Jack's shoulder at the computer. "Can you get the local news on that thing?"

"Sure, that's what I was about to do when you two got here." He turned back to the computer and began typing to bring up the local news service.

The kitten looked up at Bill then delicately stepped over onto his knee. She then began the climb up to his shoulder via his heavy flannel shirt. He chuckled and plucked her from his sleeve and deposited the cat on his shoulder where she lay down and started the purring kneading treatment. "And so, what's her name?"

Jack calls her Cleopatra." Daniel shook his head. "I keep telling him that Siamese aren't Egyptian, they're from Thailand originally."

"You said the original Cleo wasn't from Egypt either." Jack argued, "She was Greek or something."

Bill watched Jack as he scrolled down to the northeastern Minnesota news. "It's all Greek to me."

"Okay, here we go. What am I looking for?" Jack looked at Bill

"Anything about a missing person near here?" Bill leaned over his shoulder and watched intently.

Daniel looked at him in surprise. "Near Elk Horn?"

"Yeah, it was a week or so ago. A girl from Chicago...ah, wait, go back."

Jack leaned back to give his friend a clear view. "Is this it?"

The headlines read

CAR FOUND IN LAKE NEAR ELK HORN.  
MISSING GIRL FEARED DEAD  
The 2001 Ford Taurus belonging to a missing girl  
from Chicago was pulled out of Mirror Lake Thursday  
morning. There was no ID found in the vehicle but  
the license plate returns to Emily Simpson (18) of  
Chicago IL. The teenager was enroute to visit  
Grandparents in Stevens Point WI. When she failed  
to arrive Mr. and Mrs. Fred Simpson reported her  
missing. There were no clues to the whereabouts  
or ultimate fate of the girl. Her only companion was  
a 6 wk old seal point Siamese kitten. She was last  
seen at a gas station in Virginia, MN.

The article went on to give a description of the girl and a reward for any news leading to her recovery.

"Damn," Jack shook his head. "That's too bad. What part of the lake did they find the car in?"

"Over on the far end from here." Bill replied solemnly. "It's a terrible business, all right."

Daniel looked at him curiously, "So you think that Cleopatra is this kitten?"

"It's the only one I've even heard of around here." Bill nodded. "Lots of people have cats, but Siamese, well, they're kinda rare in these parts."

"So I need to call the Constable." Jack asked.

"Yeah, I would. You just never know. The girl wasn't in the car, so there's no telling where she's at now."

"Maybe even around here?" Daniel said in surprise. "Who would..."?

"Don't know Danny, but we can't withhold any information that might be useful."

"I'll tell Sid Jolly when I go back to town tomorrow. It's too late to do anything tonight." Bill nodded, "Thanks for the beer, I got to be getting home too. The old woman will be worrying about me."

"Thanks again for the lift." Daniel stood to walk him to the door.

"No problem, Daniel. You just be careful okay?"

"You got it Bill. Thanks again."

"Yeah, Bill. Thanks for hauling his butt out of the fire. Maybe he'll listen now."

Bill just laughed at the expression on the younger man's face. "No problem, Jack. Have a good night."

\-------

The next morning after breakfast, as they were setting the kitchen to rights, Jack looked appreciatively at his partner. The younger man had definitely filled out in the rugged outdoors and fresh air of Rock Mountain. Daniel had positively flourished in their new lives up here in Jack's childhood home.

The tall, tanned man was a long way from the thin, pale bookish boy that had appeared with Catherine Langford and boggled the minds of the Military's pet geek squad. Jackson had done in a few short hours what the combined minds of said scientists had been unable to do in two years. He'd continued his run and taken them a giant step forward in less than two weeks and opened the Stargate.

Then, after five years of traveling with Jack's team and discovering hundreds of alien planets, Daniel, had for all intents and purposes, died. He had been suffering from the incurable effects of radiation poisoning gotten from saving a planet from its own stupidity. He had left them to be transformed into an Ascended One and the intelligent, caring man had again traveled the galaxy in a new form.

It had almost been the end of Jack O'Neill. He'd lost too many people he loved and Daniel was the ultimate failure and the supreme loss. Though he'd never told the young man of his deep feelings for him, Jack had mourned him and this last opportunity for happiness and commitment that he'd squandered. O'Neill had retreated to his ancestral home place to plan his own death. But something miraculous had happened. Daniel had returned to him.

Jack had taken out the leaky old rowboat and a bottle of Johnny Walker to the middle of the lake knowing that his drunken drowning demise would not come to a surprise to anyone. But what should have been his last swan song had turned into him waking up in his own bed and discovering a newly de-ascended Daniel taking care of him.

It seemed that not only did their alien friends value Daniel Jackson, but Jack O'Neill was as well. They had allowed Daniel to return to Jack to continue their working, and now personal, relationship. What had started as disbelief had turned into a reunion that had reunited them emotionally and united them physically. It was the beginning of the happiest retirement on record.

Daniel wiped his wet hands on a dishtowel and looked at his partner. "So, what's on the schedule for this morning?"

Jack came over to pour what was left of his now cold cup of coffee in the peace lily that decorated the counter. "Well, since you asked, I have an urge..." He glanced over at the younger man. Daniel was watching him with a curious satisfied smile on his lips. Jack grinned back at him. "What?"

Daniel took the step necessary and slid his arms around his lover. "You know how I feel about your urges."

"Well, I know what you do to my urges." He reciprocated the hug, pulling the younger man up against his chest. "You make my urges urgent." They shared a long, languorous kiss. "However, this particular urge is a little less erotic than my normal ones."

"Oh," Daniel pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "And what does this urge entail?"  
Jack released him from the hug, slipping his arm around the younger man's waist. "I have an urge to hike my property line." He looked at Daniel. "This is gonna take all day, it will interfere with your work if you come with me." Jack commented referring to the other man's unfinished manuscript.

Daniel looked at him then forced Jack back against the counter. "There's no if here, Jack, where you go I go. End of story."

"Okay, but I don't want to leave Amenheifer and Istanbul with blue balls or anything."

The author rolled his eyes at the mangled names of his two characters in the book he was writing. "Jack, have a little respect. Those guys help pay the bills up here."

"Hey, you're the one leaving them hanging."

They're hanging just fine Jack, thank you." Daniel silenced any comeback with a kiss. "So, when do you want to leave?"

Jack pulled him back for another long kiss. "Oh, I'd say in about forty-five minutes."

"Why forty-five minutes?"

"Cause I'm gonna be busy for the next thirty, or I'm gonna have blue balls."

"Oh really, well, we can't have that. I hear it's detrimental to older men's health."

Jack rubbed up against him in a pointed manner. "Oh? And what about younger men...say descended types?"

"Well, that's a foregone conclusion." he murmured against his lover's throat. "It's definitely to be avoided at all cost. It might cause...problems...to arise, especially if we go by a certain cave I know of."

"Well, we certainly can't let that happen." Jack purred back. "It could scare the wildlife away."

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my." Daniel released his hold on his lover and slid down the lean form. Looking up at Jack, he started to unbutton the jeans that were straining against the pressure that they contained. He pulled the denim down off of Jack's hips and licked the erect flesh.

Jack moaned and reached back on the counter for support. "Oh...my. Oh Danny...  
Yes...oh yes!"

Daniel had the tip of the other man's erection in his mouth. Just then he laughed around the sensitive head. Jack thought he had died. When the gentle, slender fingers began searching for his opening, he knew he was in heaven. As he was broached and impaled by the other man's searching fingers, Jack got religion and Daniel got what he was after.

Jack soon realized that they were lying on his grandmother's rag rug in front of the kitchen sink. Daniel was cuddled up under his chin and caressing his chest and belly through the now open buttons of his shirt. When he moved, he was blessed with the smiling expression of his lover. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, are you all right."

"Never better. How about you?"

"No more problem?"

"Nope, cured. You?"

"Well," Daniel looked up at him with a grin, "I seem to have contracted a similar condition as the one you were suffering."

"Ah, I see." Jack shifted and moved the younger man to lie directly on the rug. He knelt over Daniel and began to unfasten the tight jeans that the other man was wearing. "I do believe I've got the cure for what ails you."

Daniel lifted his hips to assist in the removal of the impeding clothing. "I believe that you might at that."

Jack looked down at the feast that was spread before him as he uncovered his lover's belly and genitals. The engorged cock was firm, needy and his all his. It was horizontal against the flat belly nestled in its thicket of red brown curls. It was beautiful and he wanted it.

Nuzzling the hard length, inhaling the odor that was uniquely Daniel's, he started at the base and licked his way up the quivering shaft. This caused his lover to emit some very entertaining noises. Soft moans and some crooned words that included his name and benedictions in twenty some odd languages were music to his ears.

The belly, thighs and scrotum all received individual attention that was obviously appreciated. Returning to the straining cock, Jack began to dedicate all of his considerable attention on it. Licking, sucking and nuzzling each produced the desired effect and when Jack deemed the object of his attention had been worshiped enough, he took the organ in his mouth as far as he could and sucked with as much technique as he was able. Daniel's responses turned from actual words to inarticulate sounds and then segued into heavy panting. As he peaked, Jack took as much of the hard length into his mouth and was rewarded with the salty bitter cream of his success. Swallowing the cum, he crawled up to the younger man's satisfied smile and kissed the relaxed lips.

"There, problem solved."

"Oh, my love, yes it is." Daniel opened his eyes and peered up at him. "You are the cure for all my ills."

"Well then, rest there for a few minutes," Jack smiled down at him. "Then pull your jeans up and put your shoes on." He glanced at his watch, "You have ten minutes to get ready for our hike."

"Ten minutes?" Daniel lay his head back on the rug with a thump. "You are trying to kill me. First this, now that?"

The older man was already on his feet and stepping carefully over his still prone lover. "That's what I've noticed about you, Danny. You just don't pace yourself. We really need to work on your stamina."

"My stamina is just fine, thank you very much." He retorted, sitting up slowly. "You got a nap."

Jack reached down to offer him a hand up. "No, sweetheart, I got lucky. I got you."

As the younger man got to his feet and began to refasten his clothing, Jack grinned unashamedly and turned back to the counter top pulling out a loaf of bread. "So do you want to take sandwiches?"

\-------

Early that afternoon, the two men and their dog had made it to the other side of their mountain. They had been hiking steadily all morning, stopping only to repair a piece of fencing here and there or to clear the trail from obstruction. Lacy had been busily following scent trails of wildlife but the terrier never strayed too far from her two masters. The two men had stopped and were looking out across the valley to Bald Eagle Mountain. The working loggers had already cut a swath through the virgin timberland. Most of the old growth wood had been taken, and the smaller remaining saplings gave the land a skeletal feel. Jack stood a long while and gazed at the barren looking landscape. "I hope the Swensons get a lot of money for this."

Daniel stood close beside him, slightly touching his hand. He looked over at his partner. "Why?"

"Cause I sure hope it's worth it."

"You know the Mister Swenson has had bad health for a while now," He reminded Jack. "They probably need the money."

"I know. It's better than losing the land altogether. I'm grateful I have my retirement," Jack turned and looked at the younger man. "And with the added income from your books, we're really pretty well off." He turned and looked back towards their own property. "Nothing like this ever need happen here, at least in our lifetimes."

As they walked along the fence line, Lacy ran in front of them, alerting on squirrel and rabbit trails. They were glad to leave the devastation of the logging area and reenter the untouched forest that lay on the O'Neill land. They continued to follow the curve of the hillside as it rounded away out of sight of the workers.

Daniel could only shake his head in dismay. He could tell Jack was upset at the deforestation but was at a loss with their lack of ability to do anything. Not owning the property, they had no power to stop the work. He was glad to know that it would never happen to the land that he had come to love not only as the native land that had shaped Jack, but also as his own home.

Lacy suddenly began barking and dashed off into the overgrown brush. Daniel hurried past the other man to see what had gotten such a rise out of the dog. Jack settled back to watch and see what was found.

They topped a small knoll and the younger man was looking down into a fifteen-foot deep ravine. The dog was at the bottom barking at something white that was partially covered by some limbs and leaves.

Chapter 5  
They topped a small knoll and the younger man was looking down into a fifteen-foot deep ravine. The agile terrier had climbed down the steep sided ravine and the small dog's white shape was down under some dead branches that apparently been piled into a stack at the bottom. She was barking at an indistinct form that was partially covered by some limbs and leaves. Lacy growled and dug into the pile of forest debris and floor litter for a moment then stopped and started to whine.

Daniel looked back at his partner as he worked his way up behind them at a slower pace. "Jack, I think she's found something."

"Watch it," Jack warned the younger man. "she might have found a badger or a wolverine. Call her up."

Daniel whistled and cajoled but the terrier stood her ground. There was something very bad here and her bosses needed to see it so they could fix it. She barked and refused to come up the hill.

O'Neill shook his head as he stood next to Daniel peering down into the deep hole. "Damned terrier, why couldn't we find a Golden Retriever or a Border Collie that minds when you call?"

Daniel looked over at him with a frown. "I guess I'll climb down and see what she's found."

Jack shook his head. "No, then I'll have two stubborn, hard headed opinionated team members down in a hole." He sighed and reached down to tighten his laces on his hiking boots. "I'll go down and have a look and put an end to it."

"No, Jack, I'll go." Daniel sat down on the crest and opened his pack pulling out the length of cotton rope.

"No, I'll go. I'm not old and senile yet, ya know. It's not far and you can pull me up if anything happens." Jack smiled at his lover. "You can watch our six."

Daniel frowned. "Jack, I'll go down. You'll hurt your knees..." he started to argue, but at Jack's decisive frown, he gave in. He knew that he could insist and the other man would give up but it would be after an argument. He also respected Jack's need to control the situation. "Here, I'll tie this off to a tree and you can use it to get back up easier."

"Good idea. stabilize the rope for me, will ya." Jack made sure his survival knife was in its scabbard and picked up the line. He used it for support as he rappelled down the rocky drop off. When he reached the bottom, the dog ran over to him and then darted back to the pile of forest detritus. As Jack got close to the heap, he smelled a distinctive and familiar odor. Calling the dog away, he pulled the knife and used it to pry some of the wood back. The sight that greeted him was not pleasant.

Jack had seen a lot of dead people in his time in Special Operations and at Stargate Command, but he never got used to the sight or the smell. It was obviously the body of a young woman from the clothing and hair. But she had been dead for some days and the forest had begun its natural processes on the body. As he straightened up, he called up to the man on the hill. "Daniel, get me a GPS reading for here."

"Why? What did you find?" The younger man was on his feet and looking worriedly down at him.

"I think we found the missing motorist." He moved back from the area and grabbed the dog up so as not to disturb the crime scene of the murder. "We need to call the constable."

\-------

Several hours later found the two men in Elk Horn filling out paperwork for the local law enforcement constabulary. Once the documentation was done, they were separated and questioned by the lawmen.

Jack had known Constable Sid Jolly, the tall, broad, red haired County Constable for over three decades. He was younger than O'Neill by about ten years and had grown up right in Elk Horn. When Jack had been a teenager, Sid was still a young boy. When Jack had returned during his young adulthood to visit his Grandfather, the boy had been a lanky, long-legged teenager who hero worshiped the returning serviceman. Since Jack had returned to take up residence in the small town they had tentatively renewed their acquaintance. But, when Daniel had arrived and taken up his place in the other man's life, it had created a barrier of sorts to the friendship of the two long time acquaintances. It was as if Sid could not quite forgive Jack for his new lifestyle but couldn't bring himself to turn away from his old idol.

As the two men entered the small interview room, Jolly motioned Jack to sit down in one of two chairs that was on either side of a small wooden table. He then nervously cleared his throat as he turned on the videotape recorder. "Sorry about the formality, Mister O'Neill, but this way they'll be no questions later."

Jack smiled understandingly at the other man, trying to reassure him. "Sid, call me Jack, for crying out loud. We've known each other your entire life. I know you have to do this, it's not a problem here."

Jolly nodded and smiled back involuntarily. "Well, then, lets get started." He pulled out his chair and sat down across from the older man. "Okay, Jack, what were you doing when you found the body?"

Jack took a breath then answered honestly. "Actually, the dog found her. We were hiking the property line and she smelled the body, I guess. I climbed down to see what she'd found. Daniel stayed up at the top to handle the rope for me."

"If it was so steep a climb for you, how do you figure the killer got her body down there?" Jolly asked him looking up from his paper.

"Well, we came in from the mountain side. If you come in from the road, it's just a slope up to the back of the ravine."

"And why were you in that area in the first place?"

"We knew that there was logging going on at the Swenson's place, and I just wanted to see where the crew was at and how close they were coming to our land." Jack replied honestly.

"So, you were just curious and walked all that way just to take a look?"

"Well, honestly, I guess concerned is a better term." Jack answered. "I guess I'm a little protective of the place."

"You said we. Who else was with you?"

"My partner, Daniel Jackson."

"Your partner? Is Mister Jackson your business partner?"

Jack thought about the terminology. He wouldn't deny their relationship, but this would be absolute proof for anyone who cared about such things. "Well, yeah, he is that; but he's my, uh, life partner too."

"Life Partner? I don't understand the phrase, Jack."

"Come on, Sid. You know damn well what it means. We're in a relationship, he's part owner of the place now and, yes, we are also business partners."

Sid leaned forward, as if looking for something. "Just how well do you know Mister Jackson?"

Jack leaned forward also, to be face to face with the other. "I've known him for over eight years. He was on my team during my last assignment. He's saved my life countless time. He's the reason I'm still alive." He paused. "He's the reason I want to be alive. Is that good enough for you?"

Sid looked at him for a second, absorbing the statement and its meaning. "Yeah, Jack, I guess it is."

\-------

Tim Fielding had Daniel in the other interview room and was sizing him up using all of his police experience. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the man yet. "So, you moved here fairly recently Mister Jackson?"

Daniel nodded. "I've been here about a year now. I really like the area and the people."

"You live with Mister O'Neill?"

"Yes, he's actually the reason I came here." He looked at the policeman with a little smile. "We've been friends a long time; I've known him for eight years"

"Knew him in the military, did you?"

"Yes, he was my team chief."

"But you left?"

"Because of ill health, it took me a long time to recover." Daniel looked at the lawman, "What does that have to do with this investigation?"

Fielding looked at him searchingly. "Frankly, Mister Jackson, you're the unknown quantity here. You're a newcomer to these parts. You show up one day, move in with O'Neill, practically take over running his life...it's just a little odd, if you know what I mean."

Daniel frowned at the man in confusion. "Look, I'm not sure what you want me to say here. "I've known Jack for over eight years now. I know I'm new here but I'm here to stay. I like it here."

"What's your relationship with Mister O'Neill?" Fielding pushed.

Daniel looked at the man strangely. "Is it necessary to discuss this? Jack is a very private individual. What difference does it make?"

"Mister Jackson," Fischer said plainly. "Surely you can understand that you're the unknown here. I'd like to know just who and what you are."

\--------

"So Jack how did you find the body?"

Bill Parnell came up to my cabin on the way home. When he saw the Siamese cat that we'd found, he remembered reading the newspaper article that came out last week about the missing girl." Jack shrugged. "When we put one and one together...it made some sense. You know, I had wondered where the cat had come from. We found her on the roof one day last week. I had run an ad in the newspaper, but nobody responded." The younger man made a note on his steno pad. "But I wanted to take a look at the property line cause of the logging crew, so we decided to hike over to that side of the mountain, you know, just to be sure they were in the right place."

Sid looked at him. "You thought the loggers would be on your land?"

"No, not really, not on purpose." Jack replied honestly. "But I also know that mistakes can happen, and it's always better to be safe than sorry. You know it's a whole lot easier to stop someone from cutting down a three-hundred-year-old tree than it is to grow another one."

Sid nodded. As a native of the area, he understood the feeling of protectiveness for the land that O'Neill was displaying. There was a knock on the door, and Fielding leaned in. "Uh, Sid, we have a little problem."

"Why, what's going on?"

"It's Mister Jackson. He's stopped talking." The officer looked at Jack. "He just keeps saying it's classified and he can't say anymore."

Sid glanced at Jack who was now frowning. "Well, Jack, what do you say now?"

"Basically what he says. Look, Sid, you know what kind of a career I've had." O'Neill looked at the other policeman. "Officer...?"

"Constable Fielding."

"Look Constable Fielding, I've spent the last twenty-eight years of my career in Top Secret Assignments. They involve the national security of the United States. Daniel Jackson was on my team. He was also involved in these assignments. There are a lot of things that we simply can't talk about."

Sid nodded. "Tim, I can vouch for Jack here."

"That's all fine and dandy, but the man won't even tell me where he's been for the last ten years." Fielding looked at his fellow lawman. "I can't get anything out of him...not even personal stuff, like why he's here."

"Jack?" Jolly turned to him.

"Okay, look, Daniel's just being careful. I'll answer what I can," O'Neill shook his head, "but there will be some things I can't tell you either."

"You talking to me won't do it, O'Neill. It's got to be him, without your influence."

"Good luck then, but I'll warn you. He's been tortured and hasn't given information out." Jack leaned back in his chair.

Jolly looked from Fielding to O'Neill. "Look, Tim, I told you about this guy's military job. There really is a national security thing involved here."

"Look, I know that...but he won't tell me anything, why he's here, what he's doing here, nothing at all."

Jack looked back and forth between the two lawmen. "He's protecting me."

Sid nodded. "About...?"

"He's being quiet about us so he doesn't give away our relationship." Jack guessed. "Not a lot of people here know about us, for certain anyway."

"Us?" Fielding asked.

Jolly turned to the other officer. "They're...gay, and I guess the guy doesn't want to blab it around." He looked at O'Neill then at Fielding. "Look, you talk to Jack here. I'll go talk to Jackson."

\-------

The red-haired constable came into the room that Daniel was waiting in. He pulled out the chair, and sat down. "Mister Jackson, I'm going to talk to you now. Jack's told me some things about you two already, so I won't be so hard to discuss this with me. Okay?"

Daniel looked at him suspiciously. "Oh really, like what?"

"Well, I know that you two are a couple. I know that you worked on Jack's team for several years and you worked in top secret jobs. I also know you won't talk about some things because they're classified. How am I doing?"

"Okay," he looked at the constable with suspicious blue eyes. "So, now what?"

"So, this. How did you find the body?"

Daniel nodded. "We were checking the property to be sure the loggers were where they were supposed to be. Our dog found something in the ravine. Jack climbed down and found the young woman's body there."

"Have you ever been to that part of the property before?"

"No, not really, at least, not in that area. I've only gone jogging around the old road but that was before the logging started." He shook his head. "I know the over all mountain fairly well, but I haven't been in every gully or arroyo yet."

Sid nodded. This was working well. "Why are you living with Jack?"

Daniel looked directly at him and replied. "I'm here because I love Jack. I'll stay as long as he's here."

"And what do you do for a living? Are you retired too?"

"No, not with a pension. I left the organization because of ill health, but when I recovered, I came looking for Jack." He shrugged. "I write historical romance novels now, and I get paid quite well for it."

"So, you're not depending on Jack O'Neill for your livelihood?"

Daniel looked at him oddly. "No, I don't."

"Where did you find the cat?"

"On our roof. I heard a noise; it was the cat crying."

"Okay, that jives with what Jack told me." Sid looked at him seriously. "I know you've got a lot of top secret stuff in your background cause I know you worked with Jack. Now, you're not planning on leaving town anytime soon are you?"

The other man shook his head. "No, I stay with Jack."

Constable Jolly nodded. "That's what I hear." He leaned forward a little, turned off the recorder and spoke softly. "Look, Mister Jackson. I know what you did for Jack. He trusts you and I trust him. He's says you can't say a lot about your background, I believe him. All I care about is this case. Just don't screw us over."

Daniel nodded. "You don't have to worry about that, Constable. Believe me, I'm not going anywhere."

Chapter 6  
The two men left the City Offices late in the afternoon. They hadn't seen each other since they had been separated for questioning after filing their reports. O'Neill moved over close to the younger man and surreptitiously bumped shoulders with him. "How ya doing?"

Daniel looked over at him. "That was not enjoyable at all."

Jack sighed and bumped him again. "Yeah, no shit. Nothing like being under the magnifying glass again is there?"

"Jack," Daniel began, "I'm sorry. I didn't know how much to say...about us, I mean."

"I gathered that, that's okay though, what you did say," the older man replied as they got back to the truck and climbed in. He started the motor and put it in gear. As they drove out of town, Jack looked over at the other man and saw Daniel's pensive expression. Then, after a few miles, he pulled over to the side of the road and put the truck in park. Once they had stopped he turned and looked at his lover. "Daniel, have I ever acted ashamed of our relationship?"

Daniel thought seriously about the question before answering. "No, Jack, you never have, but...you've never been very clear about it either."

"Clear?"

"To other people, you introduce me as your partner." He looked at his lover curiously. "I don't always know what to say, or how to act, with that."

O'Neill sighed, then appeared to think about the subject for a little while. "I guess because I don't know how to say that I'm crazy in love with you and not sound stupid." He glanced over at the younger man. "When I was with Sara, I didn't have to introduce her as 'this is my wife', everyone kinda knew. I just don't think about it, but when Sid asked me about you, I told him you were my life partner." Jack shrugged. "I don't know what else to call you. I really just suck at this...ya know. What do you want to be called? Mate? Lover? Partner? Spouse? Tell me, I'll do it."

Daniel had been watching Jack as he made his impassioned declaration. He shook his head. "I'm not sure either, really. I guess partner is the best term." He sat there quietly for a moment, then continued. "I can give you lots of words, but they just don't quite cover it."

"Yeah, it's hard to say the most important person to me in the whole damned universe in a word or two." Jack smiled at him. "I appreciate you trying to protect my image, Daniel, but unless you're with me...I'm just that...a flat, lifeless image with no real heart to speak of." Daniel looked at him in surprise. "Just remember that I love you. I may not say it a lot, but I sure do mean it."

Daniel looked at him and smiled at the man who was the largest part of his life. "I know you do. I'm sorry I kinda of dropped the ball there, I just didn't know..."

"I know, and I know we can't talk about the six years we worked at the SGC, but we can talk about the last one and I've loved every minute of it." He reached over and took the other man's hand. "It's been one of the best years of my life, and I'm proud that you decided to be a part of it."

Daniel smiled at him. "Let's go home, Jack."

\-------

Now he knew that he had to get rid of the incriminating evidence at the crime scene. He shouldn't have left the body out there. He hadn't known that the loggers would be working in that particular area or that O'Neill would be checking on them. He hadn't known it would be found so soon.

He'd done a lot of things wrong this time, but she'd been asking for it. Driving up in her cute little car with her cute little cat. Hell, she'd been cute too, that is until he cut her on the face with his knife.

But he wouldn't have done that if she'd done what he'd told her to. He'd just wanted a little taste of her after all. He hadn't MEANT to hurt her, well, cut her anyways. Even when he'd fucked her, she;d been worried about the damned cat. Like the cat could help her. Like it fucking cared! It was just a damned cat.

It was only an irritating fucking noisemaker. He hated cats. He'd figured he'd kill the motherfucker when they got where they were going. And this one had been worse than usual, made all kinds of goddamned noise. Finally, he'd stopped the car and jerked the travel cage out of the back seat. Then the damned girl had started screaming again. 'Don't kill my cat, don't kill my cat', shit. Damn it, he couldn't reach in the cage with his knife. He'd had to take the fucker out and then IT BIT HIM! The fucking cat BIT him and scratched him too. Damn it. Shit! Ouch, that had fucking hurt!

Then the damned thing got away and ran into the fucking woods. He'd started to chase it, but after a few steps he'd given up. Shit, let the damned wolves eat it for all he cared. Good riddance to bad shit, he always said.

He'd driven the girl to the isolated valley with its deserted dirt road and jerked her out of the car. She tried to fight back. Hell, she'd scratched him too, just like her goddamned cat. But he got her good then. He'd fucked her every which way but loose. Hell, by the time he'd finished with her she was mostly dead anyways. She was bleeding from every place and she'd quite crying and fighting when he'd bashed her head with that big old rock. So, he'd just finished the job and cut that pretty white throat. She wasn't screaming anymore, she just looked at him with those big blue eyes and gurgled and gasped and coughed until she died. Nope she wasn't so pretty then, all cut and bleeding and nasty.

So, he'd dragged her away from the road and pulled her up in a little ravine. Then he'd covered her up with branches and leaves. The wolves and other critters would finish taking care of her. He giggled as he thought of the wolves wearing black top hats and coats like morticians. He sure was a sick motherfucker, but he didn't care. He liked it too much to care.

He had gotten back into the car and drove away to the next town around the lakeside. He figured he'd run it off into the water and nobody would find it...at least for a while. In a month or two, there'd only be a pretty little skull and some pretty little bones and by then, they'd be covered with snow.

Her eyes had reminded him of something though. Pretty big old blue eyes, the fucking cat had them too. He did think blue eyes were nice. He always liked blue eyed women. Oh, yeah, it was that queer boy up at old Jack's place; he had pretty blue eyes too. And pretty golden brown hair. But he was scared of O'Neill.

That big old boy was bad shit they said. They said he'd killed lots of motherfuckers...in Iran, Iraq, Egypt, all over the damned place. He'd had a pretty wife, she'd had blue eyes too, but she couldn't stand him any more so she left him. But this pretty little queer, now he was worth thinking about.

He'd dropped the car off a cliff into the lake over by Somerton, the ski resort. He didn't need it; he didn't want no stinking car anyway. It would just wreck in the winter anyway, so fuck it.

Then he'd caught a ride back over to Elk horn with the bunch of loggers. Yep, he had it made in the shade now since they'd hired him. They'd even seen O'Neill's fag boyfriend jogging on the way back to town. Now, wasn't that just shit for luck? But he'd taken advantage of the situation. He'd pointed out the little fag to the real men. Them red-necked loggers, they'd take care of the cocksucker. He wouldn't even have to get his fingers dirty there. But for some reason, he couldn't get the guy out of his head. He just stayed there, the picture of that fag running down the road, all sweaty, with those damned sweat pants sticking to his ass as he moved. It was enough to make him think about him at night. That and his blue eyes.

One day last week, when he'd been in the grocery store, he'd seen him there, talking to old Bill. Picking up his mail and some kinda package from Starbucks. Starbucks for Christ's sake, like it was real coffee, like Hilds Brothers or Folgers wasn't fucking good enough. Then, he'd turned around and looked at him. He had the bluest eyes. He'd gotten a boner like the guy was goddamned Marilyn Monroe or Raquel Welch. Then old Bill had called him Daniel, for crying out loud. What the hell kinda name was that for a fag? Reminded him of Sunday school and the story of that Jew-boy in the lion's den. Queers shouldn't have bible names, it just wasn't civilized.

Well, then the guy had gone out and gotten in old Jack O'Neill's Ford and drove off. But he couldn't forget those blue eyes.

Now, he had to go and clean up his mess. Now, he had to go be sure nobody wouldn't find nuthin. He had to go and fix his mistakes.

\-------

The next morning, Jack and Daniel had decided to finish the tour of Rock Mountain's property line. While they had discovered that the loggers weren't encroaching on their property line, they had also found that the old trail was getting overgrown and the fence line was down and unmarked in some areas.

The fence line was more an actual boundary marker than a barrier. It served as a map grid through the forest for not only summer hikers but for hunters in the fall and winter months. Merely a line of logs and support braces, it simply said, 'You Are Here' to the locals and tourists alike.

Jack and Daniel had started their circumnavigation of their property again past where the logging site was located. They didn't need to go past the depressing scene again. The camp was empty, the job stopped by the local law when the crime scene next to it had been cordoned off and thoroughly searched. The loggers were now all being questioned as both possible suspects and potential witnesses.

As the two men approached the area, Jack was alerted, more by his subconscious than by any thing that he saw. He had been a little on edge to begin with. They hadn't brought the dog this time. Jack hadn't wanted her to blunder about disturbing things that might be important to the police's investigation but soon he got the feeling that something just wasn't right. He stopped and leaned on a convenient tree, all his senses vigilant.

Daniel stopped and looked to him with interest. He'd learned long ago to trust Jack's instincts. "What's up?"

"Don't know for certain. Do you smell something?"

Daniel took a deep breath. "Um, could be, wood smoke, but that could be from the camp."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, they were burning some. But, there's no sounds either, no birds or animals."

"We could have spooked them," the younger man replied reasonably. "Or they could still be upset by all the activity over at the crime scene."

O'Neill nodded. "Still, it feels wrong, not like there's something missing, but more like...."

>From their left, the direction of the valley, they heard a noise in the undergrowth. The two men stood stock still as a herd of white tail deer crashed into the small clearing they were standing in. Three doe, two half grown fawns and a large buck galloped across the break in the woods. The females and young continued on, but the old male stopped to stare at the encroaching humans. He and Jack locked eyes for a heartbeat, as if he wanted to pass on information to another alpha male. Then he too turned and disappeared into the thicket, leaning his head back so as not to catch his rack of horns.

"Wow," Daniel breathed, "that was amazing."

"Yeah," Jack agreed absently, "I wonder what spooked him? The old ones don't act like that." He turned and started in the direction of the camp. "There's something wrong."

His partner followed him. "Jack, what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but we need to find out." As they approached the valley, they became aware of more rustling in the underbrush as other animals began to go past them headed in the opposite direction. Even birds were on the move, as a pair of hawks flew past them on they way out of the immediate area.

The two men began to jog as they sensed something was seriously wrong. Then as they topped a small crest they came to a shocked stop. They could see what had spooked the animals. A fire was creeping up the side of the hillside that grew into Rock Mountain.

The fire looked as if it had started at the edge of the road, and it was flowing in the direction of the wind. The burned area was at least five acres large and was rapidly spreading into the wooded area that climbed up the first slopes of the O'Neill land.

"Crap!" Jack rasped out as he saw not only the damage done, but also what was endangered. If the fire continued it's path, it would jump into the old growth timber and the conflagration would be all encompassing. The mountain would go up in flames.

Daniel also saw the danger. "Do you have your cell phone?" He asked breathlessly.

"No, but we couldn't get a signal out of here even if I did have it with me."

"But Jack, all of this...."

"I know, but worse than that...its heading towards us and I don't think we can get around it." The older man replied grimly. "We're pretty much cut off from the road now. We have to go up and over." He turned back in the direction that the deer had taken. "Come on we need to move and fast."

"But Jack, the fire..."

"Yeah, I know, but we have more immediate concerns. We have to get the hell out of here. Come on, this way."

The two of them retraced their steps trying to get out of range of the fire. Jack was more concerned about their immediate survival. It had been his choice to start past the logging camp and it had been a bad decision. Perhaps, if they had come by here earlier, they could have prevented the fire or at least stopped it's progress, but now it was much too late for the two of them to do anything. He'd see forest fires before and knew that once the flames got into the tall timber it would take an act of God to turn it back. But no matter how much it would hurt to lose the forest, he knew that their survival was the most important thing, their survival together.

\-------

After traveling some distance, they stopped for a breather. "Well, Jack, what's the plan?" Daniel looked at him hopefully. "Where to now?"

He shrugged at his partner. "I donno, I've never tried to out run a forest fire before." Jack shook his head. "But we need to find some shelter where there's nothing flammable."

"How about the cave?" He asked, referring to the small cavern that often served them as an away from home shelter.

He glanced at Daniel, and nodded. "That's the best idea so far." He led the way up the deer-trail and finally followed it along the steep side of the cliff-face. As they made their way through the underbrush, the two men could still hear other animals fleeing before the fire. "Our luck we'll get there and there will be a bear in the cave." Jack groused, trying to keep his own fear at bay.

"What bear? The only bear I know around here is you." Daniel looked at him as he puffed along side. Jack shook his head and climbed faster. He could hear the fire behind them.

But when they finally got to the old Indian cave, the mouth-like opening was empty. As they made their way to the back of the small cavern, they were pleased to find that no other large creature had beaten them to the shelter. Looking back they could see the fire was still some distance below though it was rapidly coming towards the opening and their hiding place. Some of the thick smoke had already filtered into the chamber. The haze made it hard to see and more difficult to breath.

The two men went back to their cache of equipment they always kept in the rear of the cave. They sometimes spent the night in its shelter when they were up at the mountain top for stargazing or a romantic getaway. Jack opened up the old footlocker that he used to store their emergency supplies in. The first aid kit and canned goods were pushed aside and he pulled out the old woolen army blanket that was folded up in the bottom. He carried it back to the far corner and, at his direction Daniel carried back the five-gallon plastic container that they used to store drinking water.

They could hear the flames running through the underbrush, its crackling noises under-scoring the danger. They needed to get out of its reach, and this was the best location. Opening the water jug, Jack soaked the heavy woolen material with the liquid. At Daniel's wide-eyed look, Jack sat down against the deepest wall and opened his arms to his beloved. "C'mon. It shouldn't reach us this far back.

The younger man nodded and slid into his love's arms. Jack tucked Daniel's head under his chin and pulled the blanket over both of their heads. The damp wool acted as a crude filter against the smoke particles in the air. "Danny," he whispered into the fair hair.

"Yes, Jack?" He shifted in the strong arms that held him.

"Danny, no matter what happens, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Well, let's say I'll believe I'm one of the top three." He smiled at Jack. "I love you." They curled up together under the shelter of the blanket

As they sat there together, they could hear the fire crackling around the cave entrance. Small creatures crept into their cave, overcoming their fear of the men to take shelter in its barren interior just as they had. The smoke continued to filter in, remaining a hazy curtain at the top of the cave.

Chapter 7  
As time passed, the air was quickly beginning to go bad in their safe haven. They had both began to cough and have difficulty even breathing, much less talking. After a while Daniel felt Jack's arms go lax around him as the older man began to lose consciousness. He recognized then that it was just a matter of time before he would pass out also. Then, he realized that everything he had come back for, everything he held dear, would be lost again and that he had failed once more in protecting what he loved most.

Those thoughts galvanized him into action. He had to try to do something, he couldn't lose Jack again. This time he would not accept failure at any cost. Gently, he disengaged his lover's arms from around him. Even in his semi-conscious state, Jack tried to hold on to him. Daniel shushed Jack's murmured protests and kissed him gently on the brow. "I'll come back to you," he promised.

He slipped out of their still damp wool blanket cocoon and got to his knees, then folded it securely around Jack. Daniel knew that he no more impervious to the smoke or the heat than anything else was, but he also knew that if he didn't do something quickly Jack would die. Also thousands of acres of forest and hundreds of lives, human and otherwise, would be lost or destroyed. He had a wild idea, and it was just crazy enough that it might work if, and it was a big if, he could still do what he thought he could do.

Daniel stripped off his heavy flannel shirt. He'd regretted wearing it earlier that day because it had been too warm. Now, he was hoping the thick cloth would help him. Folding it into a small ball he dunked the garment into what was left of the water. Allowing it to soak up the moisture, he squeezed out some of the excess, the pulled it back on, the chill of the dampness a shock to his body. Pulling his wet bandana out of the shirt's soggy pocket, he wrapped it around the lower portion of his face. Picking up Jack's old baseball cap from where it had fallen on the cave's floor, he dunked it back into the precious fluid then put it on. Then, before leaving, he couldn't resist taking one look at Jack.

When he uncovered Jack's face, he saw that his partner was now completely unconscious from the smoke and was likely to remain so unless something drastic happened. Kissing him gently on the cheek, he murmured "I love you Jack, wait for me." He readjusted the blanket over his lover's face and tucked it behind his head more securely to help filter the smoky air. Then, he went to do something impossible.

Daniel very carefully crept out of the cave. As he left, he passed several small woodland denizens that had been forced to share their shelter with them. A mother red fox and her kits stared at him fearfully, a pair of singed pine martins huddled together, and a snowshoe hare with its brown summer coat dirty and colored by the fire tried to crawl up under a box of canned goods. There were several squirrels, both red and flying, that had also sought shelter within the confines of the small cavern. These fearful faces only convinced him that his crazy plan must work.

Crawling out of the cave and into the smoke filled forest, he could see the fire down below him. It was coming up the side of the mountain, and was much closer than he remembered. Now, it was invading the steep mountainside that was deep on O'Neill land. The winds caused by the flames were whipping the inferno into a firestorm.

Adjusting Jack's soaked baseball cap over his hair; Daniel started the long climb to Rock Mountain's most distinguished feature. He needed to get to the sheer bald face of the cliff. It was not the highest point of the mountain but the small ledge on top was the most exposed. Once there, he would see what he could do...just how strong his powers were, or if he had any left for that matter.

Daniel knew that he'd been changed by his ascension. When he was still a part of that cadre of powerful beings, he'd controlled a certain amount of electromagnetic energy. This energy was the source of the power of the Ancients. They could cause lightening and other pyrotechnic effects, create windstorms, and generally put on a really great light show. It was how Oma had protected them and the harsesis when they had first found her on the planet Kheb.

After he'd de-ascended, he'd thought that he'd lost the capability. He hadn't minded it; it wasn't as if he had been allowed to use it for any useful purpose. But after a while, Daniel discovered that while he'd lost the conscious ability to control it, he still maintained a weak EM field. It had only been of any use to him when, at the SGC, he'd managed to tap into it to control the power surge of an exploding emergency power generator. Then, later on, he discovered he had a disconcerting habit of shutting down their own generator when he experienced a particularly powerful sexual orgasm. Jack had often teased him about blowing all the fuses in the house.

But now the ridiculous, annoying ability might be of some use. If he could make it perform to his desires now, he might be able to call down a storm. He didn't need a windstorm, or a lightening storm; what he needed was an old-fashioned gully washer rainstorm. One that would pour enough water onto Rock Mountain, Swenson's valley and the surrounding area to completely douse the out of control forest fire. And if he accidentally got a little help from his friends, he'd take that too.

The trail he was following was getting harder to see. Thick smoke choked him, and hot embers landed on him burning any exposed skin and hissing against his still wet flannel shirt. The running shoes he was wearing had leather uppers but the thick rubber soles were beginning to stink from the heat. Daniel knew that he had to be close to the mountain's flat stone face, but he couldn't see it for the smoke and debris in the air. His lungs were burning now and his throat felt raw. He was beginning to regret this whole wild idea of his, wishing that he had stayed in the cave with Jack in his lover's arms. But to stay there would have been to ultimately fail and die and he wasn't ready to depart this life yet. He and his partner had a whole lot of living left to do. Oma had promised that when it came their time, that they would be together forever. But then Oma had promised him a whole lot of things that were not quite what they had initially seemed. He'd rather try to fix this now than face an uncertain future.

Finally, after an eternity of walking, climbing and crawling he found the rocky path that led up to the mountain's bald face. The fire hadn't reached this height yet, and the air was cleaner here. Daniel dropped Jack's hat so that he could see better and pulled the bandanna from his face to breathe the fresh air. Only another thirty feet or so and he would be on the mountain's brow.

\-------

Firefighter Charlie Martin and his crew were working an impossible mess. White man's formative hands hadn't touched these woods in over a hundred years. The forest floor was covered in dead branches, leaves and other flammable debris. He could see his men working valiantly to stem the tide of the oncoming fires, but unless they got a miracle, and quickly, the forest and possibly even they, were lost.

He stopped his digging to survey the area, looking forward and upward. There should be a cave up here that he remembered from his childhood. The stories said it was a spirit cave and that the soul of the woods lay there sleeping. Well, if his Lakota grandmother was right, they were about to wake that sucker up. Suddenly, he heard a yell from one of his teammates.

"Charlie, look!" A yellow suited firefighter was pointing up at the stony face of Rock Mountain.

At first he didn't see anything for the heavy smoke in the air, but an errant breeze blew by in time to show him a vision right out of the old people's sun dance visions. There, up above the bare granite stone exposure of the mountain's face he could see the form of a man.

The figure was positioned up above the granite outcropping. He was standing completely still, with his arms extended above his head, face thrown back to the sky, long bright hair flying loose in the wind. Another puff of smoke hid the shape, then passed to reveal it again still there in a position of apparent supplication. More smoke, then a dull roar of thunder pealed in the distance. But the lean form was still there, in place, facing into and against the oncoming elements.

\-------

Bill Parnell had driven his jeep at a breakneck pace up the rough dirt road that led to the O'Neill place. As he slammed on his brakes and skidded to a stop in the front yard, the white mutt dog of Daniel's met him at the edge of the porch with a cacophony of barking. Adding to the din was a small kitten in a crate next to the opened window yowling a protestation of either the dog's noise or his presence. He didn't know which.

The fire hadn't reached this part of the mountain yet. Bill had hoped to find his two friends packing the big four-wheel-drive pickup and getting ready to leave the homestead. But here, he only found the cabin deserted except for the animals. Bill knew that neither Jack nor Daniel would have left their pets behind willingly if they thought they were in any danger. Maybe they were just out back, or coming in from checking on the fire's location.

As he stepped up on the porch, Bill knew that even if he didn't find Jack and Daniel, he wasn't going to leave these two animals to a horrible death by fire. The terrier was still barking at him when he pushed the door open but she knew Bill and obviously didn't want to bite him. He counted himself lucky for that. He went in the cabin, and quickly grabbed the travel crate with the crying kitten. On his way out, he managed to snag the dog and he carried both the animals out to his jeep. After putting the animals in his vehicle, he quickly penned a note, stating that he had the two pets and they could pick them up later on. Returning to the cabin, he stuck it on the door, hoping that his two friends would be alive to read it. Climbing back in his vehicle, he headed down the drive to the main road.

The wind caused by the forest fire had picked up and, after a hair-raising trip down the mountainside; Bill turned onto the main paved road into town. As he rounded the corner, he couldn't believe his eyes. He slammed on the brakes, grabbed his binoculars and climbed out of his jeep to get a better look from this vantage point of the hair pin curve.

>From here he could easily see the bald face of Rock Mountain. It was a sheer granite outcropping that was too steep to support any vegetation. In the old days, it had served as a landmark to anyone trying to find the secluded valley that held the town of Elk Horn. Bill had looked at that craggy surface just about every day of his life. He knew its face, it's shadows, and it's every shape and hollow. But right now, there was something new up there, something unbelievable.

Standing right above the brow of the mountain, he could just make out a man-sized shape standing right on the very edge of the precipice. Putting the glasses to his eyes, he elevated the binoculars so he could see something unbelievable. It was a man in dark clothing, standing there through the smoke and embers flying through the air. He couldn't make out the face but he could tell the figure was tall with long blond hair and he was standing right on the edge of a sheer drop of over several hundred feet. The figure looked very familiar, in fact, it looked all the world like Jack's Daniel. The man appeared to be stretching out his hands towards some gathering thunderclouds. There must be a strong wind because his clothing and hair were being whipped around by the turbulence.

Bill watched in amazement as the dark clouds continued to form, rolling in out of the east from off of the Great Lakes of Superior and Michigan. That was strange because the fire's windstorm should be forcing them away, not attracting them. The man seemed to shift, now facing towards the oncoming clouds, as if he were beckoning to them. Then Bill heard a wonderfully ominous sound, the deep grumbling of thunder through the sky. He could almost see the storm clouds settling on the immediate areas of the mountaintop.

They gathered together in a dense haze, with lightening flickering within their depths. The smoke from below swirled and churned, as if trying to retain mastery of the sky. But the moisture-laden thunderheads would not be dissuaded from their course. The clouds began to settle in on the top of Rock Mountain and the valley below it.

Lightening began to flash in earnest; a thunderous peal rolled forth and finally moisture began to spatter down from the black, pregnant billows. The rain came down slowly at first, but then seemed to increase incrementally as the minutes passed. The figure on the cliff face had continued to remain in position as the rain fell seemingly inured to any discomfort. But just as the storm seemed to be fully involved, lightening stuck out again arcing towards the small figure.

As Bill watched in horrified fascination, the bolt apparently struck the man full force. Electricity streamed from the cloud arcing across the cliff face and shattering the ancient granite into flying shards. Then the man's shape seemingly disappeared. Bill used his field glasses to search the area, but there was no body visible to his view. Whoever it was, if there had been anyone there, was now gone.

\-------

Firefighter Martin had guided his men through the dense forest in hopes of finding the cave of the mountain spirits. He had located what appeared to be a well used path that was leading in the right direction. He and his men had been following that path when the rain had begun.

It was impossible. Rain didn't just start during the middle of a forest fire. The meteorological conditions didn't allow for it. But, none the less, here it was and it looked to be a miracle in the best biblical sense of the word. At first it only sprinkled, then the amount and force of the downpour increased into a real torrential rainstorm. The men huddled under the fir and spruce trees for a while before it occurred to them what was actually happening. Unbelievably, the water was beginning to put the forest fire out.

The surrounding flames were hissing and snapping as if arguing with the moisture, but the water slowly but surely began to win over the remaining fire spots. After an hour or so, the fire was definitely on the decline, and they were safe.

Still unsure of what had happened to cause this miracle, the firefighters looked at each other and began to cheer, slapping each other on the back and clasping shoulders. There was even a hug or two in progress. One of the men, a pure Lakota, started to dance in the mud and rain. Finally, Martin laughingly called his men together and led them back down the trail into the now rain soaked forest. Briefly he glanced up at the face of the mountain. Whoever or whatever had been up there was long gone. There was nothing visible except a black mark upon the white granite rock, evidence of a lightening strike.

\-------

Jack awoke cold and stiff. His head felt like it was about to explode and his throat and sinuses were burning. He tried to recall where he was and how he had gotten here. He realized that he was lying in a fetal position, wrapped in a wet army blanket on a dirt floor. As he looked around, he recognized his and Daniel's cave half way up Rock Mountain, and he was alone.

As he sat up, he could smell the smoke and see the ash that was still settling to the ground outside the cave's entrance. That's right, there had been a forest fire, and he and Daniel had been trapped, cut off from the cabin. Jack peered blearily around the cave looking for the other man. He knew they had been together. Where was Daniel?

Slowly, he clambered awkwardly to his feet, trying to recall how this had happened. And Damn it, where was Daniel? Stiffly he made his was to the mouth of the cave. It apparently was now late afternoon, and the forest was literally steaming around him. Rain was still falling at an appreciable rate, but there had obviously been a major deluge in the hours sometime before he'd awakened. Lots of rain, lots of smoke and a whole lot of fire had happened while he apparently had slept through it.

Then he began to remember how he and Daniel had hurried to the cave to seek shelter from the forest fire. The two of them making preparations, soaking the blanket, covering themselves with it and finally lying down together under the meager shelter of the wet cover. He had not expected to wake up. He had expected them to die wrapped in each other's arms, together.

But where was Daniel? Looking at the ground he could tell that his lover had been with him for awhile, lying in a close embrace with him. But then the signs indicated that Daniel had gotten up and left him enfolded in the protection of the wet woolen cover. He could then see where the tracks of Daniel's expensive running shoes had led outside...outside into the fire.

Staggering to the five-gallon container that held the remainder of their water, Jack splashed some in his face and then cupping his hands together drank several swallows of the brackish liquid. He then took some more and ran it through his hair. Damn, where was his hat anyway.

Wait a minute, fuck the hat, where the hell was Danny? Daniel had been here with him, he was sure of it. Daniel wouldn't leave him; he knew that as well. But Daniel had left him and apparently it had been after he'd fallen asleep, passed out, whatever. Where would he go? If Daniel had thought that they could escape he would have awakened Jack, or failing that, he would have tried to carry him out, of that he had no doubt. So, where had he gone by himself...and why?

Jack started out the cave, following the tracks left by his partner. They were headed up the mountain, not down, as he would expect. As his head cleared and the rain freshened the air, he began to pick up speed. Most of the tracks were washed out, but occasionally he'd catch a sign that someone had passed through the heavy ground brush. The flames hadn't ever reached this high. The trees were untouched by the fire itself. There had been a few small blazes started, evidently by flying embers from below, but the rain had put them all out.

Then he saw his first concrete sign of Daniel's passage. There was his own baseball cap, lying soaked and muddy on the trail. Jack picked it up, running his hand across the brim. There were black scorch marks on it. A few feet farther ahead lay one of Daniel's omnipresent bandannas. It too was lying in the mucky trail. Then, it came to him. He instinctively knew where Daniel had been going.

Jack began to run up the trail now, trying to beat back his panic and fear. He could see it all now, and he knew what his lover had been trying to do or rather what he had done.

He'd passed out, leaving Daniel alone. Daniel had thought they were going to die, he was going to die, and the younger man had figured out a wild scheme to try and save the day.

Jack knew there had been no rain predicted, and he knew that there was no way this storm had appeared on its own. It had been called. Daniel had summoned it by using the electromagnetic field that was his own special secret. But at what cost to himself in the process, oh Danny, at what cost. Jack continued up the trail, knowing now that it was the right one, knowing where his partner had been headed, to the face of Rock Mountain.

Finally, he reached an area where the granite bluff could be seen from the trail. He stopped for a moment to peer anxiously down at the sheer drop, but didn't see anything unusual to catch his eye. In another hundred yards, Jack managed to reach the heights of the rock face. Then in the middle of the path he saw something fluttering from the branch of a small pine tree. He pulled it off and looked at it curiously. It appeared to be a piece of flannel that was torn and burned; though no fire had reached this area. Jack rubbed it between his fingers and the black peeled off into his hand. He stood a moment, thinking and looking around.

Then he saw something that choked the breath in his throat. There was something pale and white lying under the trees several yards from the top of the outcropping. It looked like a man lying face down in the dirt. Jack shoved his panic back into its little box and ran over to kneel by the still pale form on the ground.

Chapter 8  
Jack tenderly, carefully rolled the still form over onto his back. Daniel's unmarked face appeared peaceful as if he were asleep, the long fair hair in disarray, tangled and windblown. There was a livid red burn mark scorched across his unprotected chest. Jack fearfully felt for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found a weak one. Daniel's breathing was also regular, if a bit shallow. His lover was naked from the waist up, his shirt apparently burned from his body by the blast of lightening. His jeans, while still basically intact, were burned to a carbonized black around the waist and the fly was open, the zipper gone entirely as if it had never been there. Likewise, he was bare foot, but unlike his face, Daniel's feet appeared to be reddened on top and his right foot had an ugly oozing burn on it's heel. As Jack examined the unconscious man, he got no response at all from him. Daniel was totally limp, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. But he was alive; at least he was alive.

The rain had stopped now, but the air was still damp and had an acrid, cindery smell about it. It was now late afternoon and Jack knew that he'd have to get his partner under some kind of shelter. Daniel was still unconscious, not showing any signs of waking and there was no way he could carry the heavy younger man back down to the cave. The rapidly approaching evening was going to be cool, and his main concern was the wet ground. What had been their saving grace would rapidly turn into their downfall as the evening chill settled in on them. Jack looked around the immediate area and found a small natural alcove in the lee side of a large granite outcrop. A small copse of trees formed a second barrier and their thick limbs created a natural roof of sorts. The ground there was barely damp. It would have to do as their shelter for the night.

Jack pulled his own flannel shirt off and gently manipulated the unconscious man's arms into the sleeves of the still warm garment. He put the shirt on Daniel backwards covering his chest and leaving his back exposed. This left Jack wearing his short sleeved tee shirt. It was a bit cool for this altitude, but his exertions had warmed him. After getting the shirt on his unconscious lover, Jack slid his hands under Daniel's shoulders and carefully pulled the younger man up and under the sheltered area.

He then felt around in his own jeans pockets and found his pocketknife and some paper matches. Jack used his survival knife to help cut a number of small branches and he gathered some dead wood and pinecones for a small fire later on. They had no food or water, but at least he could keep his partner warm and dry through the night.

Finally, as darkness fell, he eased Daniel over onto his left side and Jack slipped in behind him, reopening the shirt and pulling the unconscious younger man up against his chest. Carefully he tucked Daniel's head up against his shoulder and relaxed back against the rock sliding his arms around the unconscious man. He wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, but he could try to get Daniel as comfortable as possible.

As night fell and the temperature dropped, Jack shifted around again until he got the small fire burning. It wouldn't last long, but he hoped that once he got Daniel's body temperature up it would stabilize.

Several hours later, his little campfire had burned itself out as it ran out of fuel. Daniel was finally beginning to feel warm against him, but had still not regained consciousness. All Jack could do now was hold him close and wait for the next day.

\-------

The following day, Bill drove up the muddy road to the O'Neill cabin. He was getting worried. The forest fire had been put out by the unexpected torrential rain. It had been downright weird. The local news was referring to the saving downpour as a miracle or an act of God.

One of the local firefighters had come into his store talking about Indian spirits and a vision of a medicine man's ghost. Bill didn't believe in such things, but he himself had seen something inexplicable on the cliff's face, or at least he sure couldn't explain it. He only hoped that Jack O'Neill could.

Of course for him to ask his old friend, he had to find him. Neither Jack nor his friend Daniel had been seen since the fire. Bill was concerned, he knew that if they had found his note about having their animals one or both of them would have come by to pick them up.

He'd had to leave the cat in her crate and finally put the dog up in one of the kennels with his hunting dogs. The little white terrier kept trying to get away and head back to the mountain. So he'd put them both out in the same kennel that night to keep each other company, but leaving the kitten crated. He'd found them that morning, the kitten pressed next to the door, and the dog next to her lying on the concrete. Bill had felt bad for them, knowing both of them were used to sleeping indoors. So he determined that he would take them back home and if their owners weren't at the cabin, he'd go looking for them.

Sure enough, as he got to the cabin, his note was still on the door and no one answered his knock. Jack's big dark green pickup was sitting there by the shed as always. Bill let the dog out of the truck and carried the crate back in. It looked like nothing in the cabin had been touched. This was getting worrisome.

Bill left the kitten in the crate while he fed her and then called to the dog again. He went back to his jeep, rummaged around to find his first aid kit; then he grabbed a length of rope, his canteen, his hatchet, his coat and hat then started to walk up the trail in the back of the cabin, the little terrier leading the way.

\-------

After several hours of hiking, Jack's friend found the old Indian cave. He'd remembered about where it was, he and Jack having played there as boys. But looking inside had done nothing to alleviate his concerns. Obviously, someone had weathered the fire and the storm here. The stored supplies had evidently been used. A still damp army blanket lay on the cave's dirt floor along with an open and almost empty water container. He could tell that the fire hadn't gotten in to them, but he could still smell what must have been a heavy smoke concentration. Happily, there were no bodies human or otherwise.

Calling the dog to him, Bill continued up the side of the mountain, heading upward on the trail that led to Rock Mountain's face. He hadn't gone far when the dog bolted a head of him, barking and was soon running out of his sight.

\-------

Jack jerked awake; he must have fallen asleep in the early morning hours from the amount of stiffness he felt in his arms and legs. A quick check assured him that Daniel was breath but the younger man was still unconscious. His body temperature was more normal also, from his lying against Jack and not on the cold ground. He knew that he'd have to figure out a way to get him back down to the cabin so he could call the town doctor.

In the distance, Jack could hear a dog barking. Maybe it was someone checking out the damage from the fire. But within a few minutes, a familiar fuzzy shape came cannonballing through the clearing and right up into his face.

"Lacy? What are you doing here? Where have you been?" Jack used his free arm to fend off her enthusiastic greeting. "Down girl, take it easy."

Then, he heard a human voice calling. "Jack, Jack O'Neill are you up here? Can you hear me?"

"Here! Over here!" Jack shifted his position and laid Daniel back on the ground being careful not to bump the unconscious man's head, so that he could get up to greet their rescuer. Lacy was still running in circles but as Jack left the younger man's side, the dog sniffed him, and licked him in the face.

Jack saw her and admonished the little dog. "Lacy, no! Stop it!"

She looked up at her senior boss, confused. Daniel obviously needed her to wake him up. He didn't smell right and he was just lying there. But, Jack was alpha, so she settled for cuddling in next to her injured master, licking his hands and whining softly.

"Jack! Where are you?"

O'Neill recognized the shape of his old friend, Bill Parnell, as the man came up the path towards them. "We're over here, next to the big rock." Jack clambered stiffly to his feet and limped to the path to greet the other man.

"Jack? What the hell happened to you?" Bill grabbed his pal in a bear hug then pushed him away to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, but Daniel's in trouble here." He turned and pointed to his friend in the sheltered spot. "He's been unconscious since yesterday when I found him."

"Found him? Where was he? Weren't you two together?"

"For awhile, but he left me in the cave when I passed out...I just found him yesterday evening after the rain put everything out."

Jack led Bill to the unconscious man. Bill shrugged his coat off and pulled the first aide kit out of the front pocket. "I've got this but I don't know what good it'll do."

Bill laid his coat on the ground and they eased Daniel onto the warm dry corduroy. Jack took the kit and opened it, pawing through the supplies inside. Finally, he found a tube of antibiotic cream. He knelt down next to Daniel, pushed the dog over a little and treated the burn mark on his lover's chest. Then he went down to the bare feet and put some more salve on their bottoms, concentrating on the burned heel. After wrapping the foot in gauze and an ace bandage he put the supplies away. Jack picked up the vial of smelling salts. As he started to crack it open, Bill stopped him.

"Maybe we should wait to do that until we get him someplace where he can be better cared for. You do know he was struck by lightening, don't ya?"

O'Neill looked at him in surprise. "No. I didn't. How did you know that?"

Bill looked down at the unconscious man. "That injury on his chest and that one on his foot, those are burn marks." He crouched down next to the two men. "Remember my Uncle Tom, the guy who worked for the Phone Company?" Jack nodded, watching his old friend's face. "Well, he was struck by lightening too, and lived to tell about it. Used to show us the scar on the bottom of his foot." He paused a second, then continued. "Jack, Tom said the electricity hit him on the shoulder and run right through him, burned his shirt off, fried all the metal and blew his boots clean off. I'm guessing that mark on Daniel's chest is where the bolt hit him and its come out his foot. >From the looks of it, you gave him your shirt and look a-here; these jeans got all their brads and the zipper's gone. I'm betting he was barefoot when you found him too."

Jack looked at him in amazement. 'I wasn't sure exactly what had happened; I thought he'd fallen."

Bill nodded. "Yep, and I think I saw it happen. Yesterday, I'd gone to your place to see if you'd gotten the word to evacuate. All I found was your animals so I grabbed them and was driving back to town when I come up on that hairpin turn that looks up at the bluff. There was someone standing up there, right at the top. Then the rain started and lightening hit the rock." Bill shook his head. "He was gone when the smoke all cleared." He shook his head. "I thought I was seeing things, but here he is."

Jack shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, here he is."

Parnell stood up, "Look, I'll go back down to the cave and get that blanket. Here's my hatchet, why don't you cut some saplings and we can make a stretcher. That way we can get him back to your place and call the doctor."

Jack thought a moment. "Thanks, Bill. I owe you one."

The other man just grinned. "Yep, you do, and I'm gonna make you pay for this one."

"Anything at all, Bill. Anything at all."

"Good, cause you're gonna tell me all about this boy of yours, Jack. That's all I want." Bill turned and headed down the trail at a trot.

Jack half thought Lacy would go with him, but she was showing no sign of leaving the unconscious Daniel's side. When he left to go and cut two saplings for the stretcher, she tucked herself up close to his head and shoulders. Now that she'd found her missing boss, she wasn't taking anymore chances of losing him again.

Within a short time, the two men had brought in the necessary items and had constructed the stretcher, loaded the still unconscious man onto it and started down the mountainside, the dog leading the way back to the cabin. But about half way down Daniel started to show signs of waking.

They put the stretcher down, and Jack knelt beside him. Daniel was moaning softly and moving his head and arms. Jack caught his hands and bent down closely to speak softly. "Daniel, it's okay, I've got you, you're safe now."

"Jack?" His blue eyes blinked open and his gaze skittered around his field of sight. "Jack? Make it stop!" He pleaded. Daniel fought to get his arms free and Jack let him pull them up to his face.

"What? Danny, stop what?"

"I can't...make it stop! It hurts, make it stop!"

Jack grasped Daniel's face and made him look up into his eyes. "What hurts, Danny, make what stop?"

"Jack! I can't hear you! Make the noise stop! It hurts. Everything hurts"

Jack stroked his struggling partner's face. "Daniel, look at me, listen, read my lips...Danny." Wild eyes settled on his lover, and the panicked breathing slowed noticeably. The blue eyes were now looking at him. They also showed signs of injury. Broken blood vessels colored the white sclera with red patterns. In sympathetic response, Jack laid his hand on the younger man's forehead causing Daniel's face to contort in pain. He removed it but the injured eyes followed him. "What happened?" the injured man croaked.

" Daniel, you were struck by lightening, you're hurt." Jack spoke slowly, hoping he could comprehend him. "Calm down, okay. Do you understand me? I can't stop the noise, buddy."

Daniel nodded, watching Jack's mouth move, trying to grasp what was being said to him but trusting the other man to make it better.

"What hurts you?"

"Everything hurts....head, skin, everything, but the noise is too loud."

Bill looked down at the injured man and shook his head. "It must be from the strike. Maybe it's affecting his hearing."

"Danny, do you understand me now?" At his nod, Jack continued. "Bill says you went to the cliff face and were struck by lightening. Is that right?" Daniel's eyes widened in comprehension. Then Jack continued, pressing his hand against his lover's shoulder. "Listen to me, you've got burns on all over you and I think you must have an inner ear injury. Just stay calm until we get you to a doctor, okay?" He nodded, hoping Daniel understood him

Daniel watched him, reading his lips, then shaking his head, he spoke in a soft voice. "No doctor, Jack."

"Yes, doctor. It'll be okay; Fraiser didn't find anything unusual. You need to see a doctor." Daniel looked stubborn, but Jack was insistent. "Daniel, we've got to get you to the cabin, okay, then we'll worry about it, okay." he repeated himself, hoping Daniel understood him.

The younger man nodded. Jack glanced up at Bill who embarrassed, turned and started studying the trees along the path, giving them a moment of privacy. He stroked Daniel's cheek and brushed his lips across the hot cheek. The injured man flinched at first from the pressure but then leaned into the kiss. "Rest now." Jack stood up and looked at Bill. "Come on; let's get back to the house."

Bill nodded and picked up his end of the stretcher. As they continued down the trail, the other man asked back over his shoulder. "Why doesn't he want to see a Doc?"

Jack thought a moment before answering. "Daniel's afraid that he might find something ...unusual about him."

Bill chewed on that for a while. "Why, what is he? An alien or something?" He asked seriously.

Jack shook his head, then realized that the other man couldn't see the gesture. "No, not exactly an alien...just a little different. He's had some unusual adventures and they may have left a few uh, residual traces."

"You said he wasn't exactly an alien. What the hell does that mean?"

"Later, Bill."

"Making the long trip down from the mountain cave had not been an easy trip. The trip had been both heart rending and hair raising. Daniel had never lapsed into unconsciousness, though his vitals remained steady but weak. Jack had tried rousing him with some light taps on the cheek but all he could elicit was some soft deep moans of pain.

The two men determined that their best course of action was to get their injured man to the cabin and call for an ambulance to take him to the closest hospital. Jack was not thrilled but he was at a loss for any other actions. He would have given his right arm for Janet Fraiser to make a sudden miraculous appearance on his doorstep but that was an impossible dream.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the local hospital's staff. Jack would have gone himself without second thoughts, but with Daniel's special history there was no telling what they could uncover. He had been examined and cleared the year before at the SGC and the Doc had said he was normal. But...well, there was evidently normal and then there was Daniel normal.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they managed to get back to the cabin. It was deserted, with only Bill's note about the animals on the door. The two men staggered into the living room with their still semiconscious patient. The dog ducked between their legs and tried to help by jumping around as they put Daniel down on the living room couch. Bill headed for the phone to call an ambulance and Jack knelt at his partner's side.

"Danny. Daniel, come on big guy. Talk to me here." He took Daniel's closest hand and rubbed it between both of his.

Finally, a low gasp and then a soft moan. "Jack?"

"Yeah, Buddy, talk to me here." He gripped the hand he held and stroked the other man's forehead. Finally, Daniel looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Jack, still 'live?"

"I'm with you." He started to stoke the blackened cheek but stopped at the grimace of pain. "Danny?"

"Hurts, Jack."

"What hurts? Tell me."

"Everything...burns." Daniel blinked with the pain. In sympathetic response, Jack laid his hand on the younger man's forehead causing Daniels face to twist in pain. The injured eyes followed his hand. "Can't hear you....loud noises. What happened"?

"What do you remember?" Jack prompted speaking slowly so Daniel could follow his question.

A scowl of concentration replaced the look of discomfort. "Fire, forest fire, we ran...uphill...to cave to get away."

O'Neill nodded encouragingly, "That's right."

"We...went to...the cave...but air went bad...I had to do some...thing...." The weak voice trailed off, eyes closing.

"Danny, Danny! Stay with me here!" Jack could see Bill making keep awake motions with his hands from the phone.

"Burning...I feel like I'm on fire..." Daniel's hands moved weakly over his bare, reddened chest. "Jack...make it stop..."

"I can't, love." Jack murmured. "I'll try, but I don't think I can."

Bill came over to the couch. "I've got an ambulance coming, Jack. They should be here in twenty minutes."

The other man looked up at his friend. "Twenty minutes? Where are they coming from, Somerton?"

"Yeah, that's the closest hospital. They said to try to keep him awake and talking." At Jack's look, he shrugged. "Something about not wanting him to go into a coma."

Jack looked at him and shook his head. He held out his hand for the cordless phone.

Dialing ten numbers he waited impatiently for the other end to pick up. Finally, he started speaking. "Doctor Fraiser, please. Thanks." He walked nervously around in a small circle. "Doctor Fraiser? Hey, Doc this is Jack O'Neill. Yeah, there is...yeah, its Daniel." He frowned. "Yeah, look he was struck by lightening yesterday. No, I'm not kidding."

Another pause. "We just got him back to the house; an ambulance is on its way now. Somerton. Great! Are you sure? Look, tell Carter I'll pay for the plane. Tonight? God, that would be great." He smiled and nodded at Bill. "No, he doesn't want to go but we called the ambulance anyway. Yeah, he's afraid they'll find something. He's pretty out of it and in a lot of pain, oh, and he's hearing loud noises." Jack went back to the couch and looked down at the injured man. "Yeah, says he can't hear me for the noise. Um huh, yeah, yeah burn mark on his chest, bad burn on his foot and various cuts and bruises." He listened intently for a minute. "Tonight, yeah that's wonderful Doc, you're a sweetheart. Tell the Carter thanks. See you then." He disconnected and bent back down at Daniel's side.

"Danny?" He touched him gently on the shoulder; aware of the pain he was causing.  
The injured man opened his eyes and immediately searched for his partner's. Jack spoke slowly, enunciating his words so that Daniel could understand him. "Danny, Doc's coming in tonight."

"Janet?"

"Yeah, Carter's flying her into Somerton. They'll meet us at the hospital."

"No, Jack. No hospital, please."

"Daniel..." He paused as the other man grasped his wrist and held it tightly. "Doc wants you in the hospital. She's afraid there may be internal injuries...you've got to go. At least till she gets here."

Daniel tried to shift on the couch but only moaned. Jack knew how much his lover must be suffering for the normally stoic 'I'm fine' man to verbalize his pain. He reached down to help him but as he touched him, Daniel actually cringed from his hands. "Hurts, Jack. Please, hurts."

It broke his heart to see such hurt expressed in the injured, bloodied eyes of his lover. He knew what it had cost the man he loved to save him and his mountain. And he knew that Daniel would never count the cost, although it had been a high one. He could only hope that it wasn't too much for them to pay.

"Jack, the ambulance is coming up the road." Bill called from the front door.

Chapter 9  
Several hours later at the small hospital in Somerton, Jack was sitting by the bed that held Daniel. There had been several x-rays done with no breaks found, his electrolytes were low, he had a lot of bruising and was dehydrated. The most severe injury he seemed to have suffered was the third degree burn on the bottom of his right heel. That had been cleaned and debrided under anesthesia. The doctor speculated the ringing in his ears was a direct result of Daniel being struck by lightening and the painful reaction to touch was temporary. So he had been cleaned up, wounds treated and was on a saline drip when Janet Fraiser walked into the room.

Jack recognized her footsteps in the hall long before she'd reached the door. He caught her unawares in a bear hug. "God, Doc, thanks for coming."

She laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, lets have some respect for a gal." When he put her down on the floor, she crossed over to her patient and looked at him critically. "Daniel Jackson, what have you done this time?" She shook her head sorrowfully.

Another deeper voice answered her. "Getting struck by lightening evidently." An older man entered the room. He was wearing hospital scrubs and had a stethoscope around his neck. He extended his hand towards the small knot of people. "Hello, I'm Jake Mills, the ER Physician."

Jack took his hand and shook it firmly. "Doctor Mills, I'm Jack O'Neill and this is Doctor Janet Fraiser." As Janet and the doctor exchanged a handshake, Jack continued the introduction. "Doctor Fraiser was our doctor when I was active duty in the Air Force and Daniel was on my team. I called her because, well, because I didn't quite know what else to do." He shrugged.

"Well, it's always good to get the background on a patient and even better to meet a colleague, especially one so pretty." Mills nodded. "Your boy is quite an interesting case. I don't believe I've ever met someone who's actually survived a lightening strike though I've heard of them."

Janet smiled, "Well, Daniel here has a history of close calls." She looked at Jack. "I'm certainly not here to step on any toes, but...."

"No, of course not," Doctor Mills replied. "Let me fill you in on what we've found."

Janet turned to Jack, "Look, Sam and Murray are sitting out in the waiting room. Why don't you go and say hi to them while the doctor and I go over a few things."

Jack looked back at the sleeping man on the bed. "Uh, okay, just...."

She patted him on the hand and nodded. "Go on, it'll be fine. We won't be long."

Jack nodded and obediently left the room to seek out his other friends. In the waiting room he discovered Samantha Carter and Teal'c. His two old team members were both wearing civilian clothing, Sam jeans and a sweater, Teal'c slacks and a turtleneck and his ubiquitous knit cap. He greeted them both warmly, hugging Carter and taking Teal's forearm in a warrior's greeting.

"Hi, kids, and thanks so much for coming."

"Oh, Colonel, you knew all you had to do was call. We're both on down time so it was just a matter of renting a Cessna from the Aero Club."

"Indeed, O'Neill, and how is Danieljackson."

It felt good to be back with his old friends. Jack sat down on the chairs with them and began to tell them what had happened. At the end of his story, Teal'c nodded.

"It does indeed sound as if the fire was set to destroy the evidence," the big man commented. "It would make sense as one of the first areas affected was that where you discovered the body."

"How badly is Daniel hurt, Jack?" Sam asked with concern.

"Well, as far as I can tell, he's damned lucky to be alive," Jack admitted. "Evidently a lot of people have heard of someone who has been struck by lightening and lived, but nobody can actually show me one." Jack rubbed his hand across his face. God but he was tired. "He's got burns from the heat, bruised from being thrown down the face of the mountain and he's complaining of feeling like he's on fire and the ringing in his ears is so loud he can't hear anyone talking, and his eyes are well, bloodshot doesn't quite cover it."

"How did he get struck by lightening?" Sam asked, "I mean besides just being Daniel."

"Remember back when we found the Tollans? How Kinsey said he was glowing?"

"Yes, he kept calling him an angel." Sam recalled the experience of where Jack, Daniel and the surviving Tollans returned through the Stargate after they had rescued the few remaining aliens from the Goa'uld slave camp.

"That's right, well, he's done it once in a while here. At first I thought it was an optical illusion from him standing in the sun or getting really uh, excited...."

Carter looked at him curiously, "Excited?"

O'Neill flushed, "You know, after we, uh, well, let's just say he takes the term afterglow to extremes. He's actually blown the power fuses up at the cabin a time or two."

"Afterglow?" Carter wasn't sure she'd heard the word properly

"Well, anyway, a forest fire had us cornered in a cave that's up on the mountain's side," Jack continued with his story. "After I passed out, he left and went up to the granite cliff side. I think he somehow managed to call the rain that put out the fire using that energy, but he attracted the lightening at the same time. Turns out there have been several reports of a man standing on the ledge up there during the storm. Some of the locals are saying it was an old medicine man that used to live on the mountain, like a spirit or something."

Carter shook her head. "Of course, it was Daniel."

"Does anyone else know this, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked him with concern.

"Only, Bill, he owns the store in Elk Horn. He recognized Daniel right before the lightening strike."

"And what does this Bill say about it, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked

"Yes, Sir. Is there a security issue?"

"Well, no, I don't think so." Jack shook his head. "Bill knows Danny is a little special, but he doesn't know any of the back-story. He just thinks we're...."

"He just thinks that his two friends are a retired USAF trained hero and his glowing alien buddy." Bill spoke up as he stepped closer. "Or an old hermit of the mountains and his Indian Spirit Guide...though Daniel doesn't quite fit the image. Just who are you people anyways?"

Carter looked at Jack, who shrugged. "What? You thought I learned to sneak up on people in the Air Force? I learned that up here as a kid." He looked at Bill. "You shouldn't do that, Bill. You may hear more than you're supposed to."

Bill pulled up another chair. "I told you, you owed me the story on this friend of yours. Besides, I knew your Daniel was special the first time I met him. No surprises there." He looked at Carter and indicated Jack, "Anyone who can tame this one, is worthy of respect. "

The Constable entered the waiting room as they were talking amongst themselves. "Oh, good there you are Jack. I've been looking for you. Then I found out your friend had been injured during and brought here for treatment. Nothing too serious, I hope?"

Bill glanced over at the younger red-haired man. "Struck by lightening Sid, but you already knew that."

"Well, I'd heard that, but I wasn't sure. You know how rumors get started in small towns." He nodded to the two newcomers. "I'm Constable Sid Jolly."

Carter took his hand. "Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, and this is Mister Murray...Teal'c. We're friends of Jack and Daniel from Colorado

"My, my news travels fast." Sid took her hand and frowned.

"Well, I called them; they brought in Daniel's old doctor," Jack admitted. "He's never been seen here before and I thought this was serious enough to warrant the effort."

"It's certainly unusual enough. Just what were you two doing up there when this happened?"

"Now, Sid...." the storekeeper spoke up.

"No Bill it's okay." Jack waved off the help. "We'd gone back up to continue our boundary check that got interrupted yesterday. But when we got to the starting point we discovered the fire. Got ourselves in front of the burn edge and had to run for our lives. We hid out for a while but we were trying to make it over the top of the mountain when the storm hit and Danny got struck."

"Oh, is that how it happened?" Sid looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, sure, what did you think?" Jack looked at him blankly.

"Well there are several witnesses that put Mister Jackson at the cliff face during the storm." The policeman looked at the older man appraisingly. "That's where he got struck by lightening."

"I don't know," O'Neill replied honestly. "I was unconscious at the time. I found him later on the trail."

"You think he was leaving you?"

"I think he was going for help." Jack glanced back down the hall in the direction of Daniel's room. "He's a lot faster than me, ya know. Got good knees and all, but he wouldn't have been able to carry me. He left me in the cave under a blanket where the fire couldn't get to me."

"So, you maintain that he was protecting you and trying to get help."

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"You don't think he could have set the fire?"

"What?" Jack looked at him in shock. "Are you nuts? Daniel loves that land as much as I do. He'd never do anything to damage it."

"Or to make you sell it?" Sid looked at him hard. "Make you move back to the city?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack was confused at the question and was beginning to get angry. "We don't want to move into the city, or sell the land."

"It's pretty well known that he's living off of you...."

"I don't believe this!" Jack interrupted as he shook his head, not believing what he had just heard. "Where the hell are you getting this crap?"

Doctor Wells came back down the hall and stepped up to the two men, "Constable Jolly, Mister O'Neill, what the dickens are you two hollering about? You're getting too loud. You're disturbing the patients."

Constable Jolly looked abashed. "Sorry, Doctor Wells, just trying to figure a few things out here."

"Well, if you two can't do it quietly, then take it out into the parking lot."

"No, Doc, I'm about through here." He looked back at O'Neill. "So, your friend isn't dependent on you for his livelihood?"

"Here, Bill, you tell him. He doesn't seem to want to believe me!" Jack turned around and stalked over to the window, slapping his hand on the wall. He was so angry, he didn't trust himself not to say something stupid.

"Sid," Bill Parnell spoke up as he saw Jack turn and walk away. "Daniel Jackson is better off than half this valley and he may be the wealthiest man in Elk Horn. I've seen their mail; he gets paid very well by a big publishing company back east. He's a best selling novelist. It's just he writes under a pseudonym and nobody here knows about it. He don't need Jack's money, believe you me."

"How do you know?" Jolly looked at him suspiciously.

"I bring the envelopes up to them on the way home. I don't like keeping those checks in the store overnight." Bill admitted. "Sometimes I'm there when Daniel's filling out the paperwork to deposit them in his account. I know it's the truth, 'cause I get the books in the store occasionally."

"Why would he trust you so much?" Sid asked curiously. "To do that in front of you."

"Sid, Jack and I have known each other for forty-five years," the storekeeper commented to the Constable with a strange look on his face. "We trust each other cause we know each other." he shook his head. "I can guaran-damn-tee you that Daniel didn't set the damned fire or try to kill Jack. While I'm at it, I'll tell you that neither Jack nor Daniel killed that poor girl and if you think so, you're barking up the wrong damn pine tree."

Sid looked at the older man for a while then smiled. "Yeah, Bill, I guess I do at that." He looked at the doctor, the visiting man and woman and the two old friends and shook his head. "So, while you're all fired up and telling me who didn't kill that girl, who did?"

"I'd look real hard at those loggers, Sid."

The Constable nodded. "We're doing that all right, but they don't have any real reason to have done it either. They weren't at the start of the trail, just at the end. They're only in Elk Horn for the work this summer." Jolly put his hat back on and turned to leave. "You folks let me know if anything else odd happens up there, okay?"

Jack turned back from the window, his temper reined in. "Okay Sid, we will."

The lawman left the room and it got quiet. O'Neill walked over to his old friend, "Thanks Bill. I appreciate the good words."

"No problem, Jack. I figured that I'd get you both off the hook after that damnfool question. I don't think he meant anything by it, just had to ask it to clear the air, so to speak." He shook his head in disgust. "I guess he has to be suspicious, but that does beat all I've ever heard." He extended his hand to Jack. "Well, I'd better be getting back to the store or my wife will have my hide. I'll see you later." He looked at Teal'c and Sam. "Good to see you folks again."

Jack shook the hand firmly. "Thanks again, Bill, for everything."

"Just you remember, you owe me that story, Jack."

"Yeah, yeah, that and some good sipping whiskey." he acknowledged with a small grin.

Chapter 10  
The following day, Daniel was released from the hospital into Janet Fraiser's care. His condition had improved markedly, with only the side effects of the lightening strike being a residual tinnitus in the ears that deafened him and made communications difficult, the sensation of ants crawling over his skin, a badly burned foot and a fervent desire to get out of the hospital and into his own bed.

Doctor Fraiser was satisfied with his condition and she knew that Daniel hated the public display of a hospital. Now, what he needed was peace, quiet and rest, all of which he could better receive at the home he shared with Jack.

Jack, Janet and Daniel drove up to the cabin in the truck. Sam had gotten a rental car at the airport so she and Teal'c had followed them up. When they got there, they were met by the welcome voices of their two animals.

Lacy, the terrier, was in a paroxysm of ecstasy. Both of her bosses were home. Her Jack boss was stern with her, fussing about her jumping around and her Danny boss was unusually quiet and slow, but she didn't care and loved them both anyway. Cleopatra was still in her crate and was very strenuously objecting to her imprisonment. She wanted out and now. She was way behind in attention and spoilage and was anxious to make up for lost time.

Teal'c and Jack escorted Daniel into the bedroom on his crutches and helped him change into his softest silk pajamas to keep irritation down to a minimum. Jack assured himself that his partner was well and settled into their large bed. As soon as they were finished and she was allowed, the dog tried to snuggle up to her favorite master. But to the dismay of both Lacy and Daniel, he couldn't handle the itchy contact of her wiry coat, so she had to make do with the foot of the bed and the outside of the covers.

When Cleo was finally released from her cage, she began to reclaim her realm and her entitlement of attention by leaping up on the counter from which she was firmly ejected. Finally, to shut up her caterwauling, Jack placed her on the familiar perch of his shoulder.

Carter smiled at him and his new friend. "I thought you were a dog person, Sir?"

Jack made a face at her. "So did I, Sam. But Lacy likes to run with Daniel and this thing seems to have taken up residence." He reached up to stroke the monkey-like kitten. "She's a lot more like a dog than a cat anyway. She's more into physical contact and I've heard that Siamese are a lot more protective than most cats; and heaven knows, I can use all the help I can get with Daniel."

Sam nodded. "It seems like things haven't changed much at all. One of you is always getting into trouble in spite of yourselves."

Jack scowled at her and then looked to Janet. "How long are Daniel's side effects going to be around?"

The doctor shook her head. "I'm not sure, his foot should be healed in a month or so if it doesn't get infected. But his hearing problem and skin sensations could go away tomorrow or next year, I'm not really sure. Both of them are more annoying than anything; but I'm sure Daniel will be well sick and tired of them before too long."

________

Daniel was in a large white room. His skin was burning burning burning, he couldn't see and every sound seemed muffled as if far away. He could hear Janet's voice. She was talking to someone but he couldn't understand the words. And it was so hot, so hot and everything hurt. Little electric currents seemed to run under his skin. No, no, not again...

Jack's voice was close, he recognized the deep, calming tones of his lover, but he couldn't understand him any better than he could Janet. And he hurt, oh God, how he hurt! His chest seemed on fire, his hands and feet were numb, his head felt like it was going to explode. He tried to move but it only intensified the sensations that his body was feeding to his brain.

He was in a bed; his bedclothes, or were they bandages, scratched and rubbed his hypersensitive skin. The lights were too bright; the temperature was too hot. There was something he needed to do, something he wanted so badly he could cry.

More shapes came and went close to him. There was a tall slender woman who could be Sam, a large dark shape who might be Teal'c. And the tall lean man...Jack, it had to be Jack. Jack. Jack. He needed Jack. He wanted Jack. But Jack didn't like him anymore; he had changed. He was harsh and cold, not touching, not giving...it was too much. He did weep, the cold tears trickling down his overheated face. Jack. Jack. Why? Jack? He wanted someone, something to come to him, to help him, to save him.

In the dream he saw Jonas and went with him. They were in a laboratory. Scientists were there huddled over a table, working on something. Then the thing began to glow and to pulse. Then, the men began to scream. They began to fall. He knew that if he couldn't stop the explosion that a planet would die, the people would die, his team, his family, Sam, Teal'c and Jack would die. But they couldn't, they were too important to die; only he could save them. He had to save them. He saw himself break through the glass, and grab the glowing thing and remove it from the device. And his hands burned and he began to die. He began to burn. "Nooo, Jaaaacccckkk!"

"Daniel! Danny! What's wrong? Daniel!" It was Jack, Jack was there...but he couldn't hear him, he couldn't see him and he wept because he loved Jack. He loved him more that his own life...but it was too late. He was burning and Jack shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't touch him.

"No, no, no, no...don't touch...God, don't touch me."

"Daniel, Danny, please..." Jack's voice was close on him, he could hear him, feel him, need him, but...he shouldn't... "Daniel, I'm here. You're safe. Please...Danny."

_______

Jack had been asleep, on his side of the bed that night when he felt Daniel become restless. He'd immediately woken up and tried to talk the younger man out of his dreams. But he was having no success. Daniel began to mumble then talk. He seemed to be fighting something, reliving an experience from their past.

He knew that if he touched his lover that he would hurt him. The heightened skin sensitivities would turn his touch into pain and a caress into agony. But Daniel sounded not only in pain physically, but bereft, as if he were suffering the loneliness of the damned. Finally, Jack could stand the suffering no longer. He turned and slipped his arms around the younger man and pulled him against his chest. "Daniel, I'm here. You're safe, please...Danny." he repeated, stroking the damp overheated face. "Danny, wake up. Danny!"

Finally, the bloodshot eyes opened to stare at him. There was no recognition in them, only loss and misery and tears. He couldn't stand it. "Danny, sweetheart, buddy... please wake up."

"Jack?" The voice was rough, groggy sounding.

"Danny, I'm here, it's all right. I've got you. You're safe. Please Danny..."

Daniel jerked in his arms, trying to get away. "No, Jack! Don't touch me, God don't touch me!"

"Why?" He pulled his hands back, confused. "Daniel, what's wrong? Am I hurting you? Danny, talk to me...please..."

"No, Jack," The blood stains in his partner's eyes were visible even in the dim light of the room. "No! Radioactive, I'll hurt you...make you sick." Daniel turned his face to the pillow, fighting him weakly, trying to pull away from him. "Sorrysorrysorry."

"No, Danny, you can't hurt me...please...what's wrong..? Tell me."

"Jack? You're here?"

"Where else would I be, Danny." Jack lay there, aching to pull his lover in his arms and press him close, but afraid to...afraid he'd hurt the other man. "I'm right here, please...Danny, let me hold you."

"No, the radiation...from the bomb... no, you'll die too."

"Bomb? Danny, there's no bomb...you were struck by lightening." Then Jack realized what was going on. Why Daniel was afraid. "Danny, Danny, please...you're dreaming! You're having a nightmare. You're safe, you're alive, and we're together. I love you. Please, let me hold you. Let me keep you safe, Danny, please..."

"Jack?" The other man began to focus on him at last. He slumped against Jack's chest, pressing his forehead against his collarbone. "Jack, you're here."

"Yeah, Danny, I'm here. It was a dream this time, only a dream." He pulled Daniel's face up to look at him so that he could see him talk, to read his lips. "I promise, it was a dream."

There was a hard fast knock on the door. "Jack, Colonel, are you okay in there?" It was Janet.

Jack kissed Daniel on the forehead again, then pulled him into his chest. "Yeah, Doc. We're okay, come on in."

Janet pushed the door open and entered the room turning on the overhead light. She was wearing her pajamas with an open robe over them, "I heard Daniel. Is he all right?"

Jack nodded, as she sat on their bed and leaned over to look at her patient. Jack brushed the hair out of Daniel's face, and urged him to lie back on to his pillow. When he was comfortable, the doctor took his pulse and put her hand on his forehead checking for fever. She got his attention and asked. "Are you okay?"

Her patient watched her lips as she spoke. He replied softly. "I'm all right." His eyes flicked from her to Jack and back again. "I was dreaming...I was dreaming about dying."

She nodded in understanding. "About Kelowna?" He indicated agreement. "I'm not surprised." Janet murmured, looking at Jack. "He's never had these dreams before?"

"Not that I know of. If he has, this was the worst one." Jack cupped his hand on Daniel's cheek and turned him to look at him. "What did you dream?"

Daniel flushed, embarrassed by the dream and his reaction, but it was too close to deny and the pain still ran through his skin. "I dreamed about the bomb, grabbing it and defusing it." He shook his head, "It's nothing, I'm sorry."

"It was too something, Danny. It was the bravest thing I've ever heard of..." Jack began to stroke his face with a gentle hand. "One of the dumbest things," he said gently, "but brave none the less." He glanced at Janet then back down at the man in his arms. "And don't ever do it again, you hear me; that or getting struck by lightening. I'm not quite ready yet, you know."

Janet looked at him curiously, but didn't ask. She had a good idea what he meant without asking the question. "Daniel, you've got to relax. I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, okay?" She stood up and got some pills from her bag. "These will help you relax." After she saw him swallow the medication, Janet smiled down at them. "Well, good night then, you two." She looked at Jack. "Call me if you need me." As she left, she switched off the light.

Jack nodded gratefully. It didn't occur to him until after she was gone that he was in their bed and holding Danny. He looked down at the man who lay in his arms. "Am I hurting you?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I...I want you to hold me." Jack nodded and kissed him gently on the lips, then he lay back down. After a few moments, he spoke again. "Jack."

"Yeah, Danny?" Jack leaned over so his partner could see him talk in the dim light of the room.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Before Kelowna, why were we so...harsh to each other?" Daniel looked at him to understand his answer.

Jack shifted on the bed to get more comfortable, leaning on his hand to watch him. "You mean me, why did I treat you like I did?" The younger man nodded. Jack took a deep breath. "Because, I was afraid. I loved you, but I couldn't. The military wouldn't permit it, and I couldn't resist it." He shook his head. "I was a bastard to you, Danny. Even if you don't remember it, I was."

"You were afraid?" He looked at Jack with comprehension. "You were afraid of me? Of what I wanted?"

"No, Danny, of what I wanted." He stroked the stubbled cheek with his free hand. "I didn't know what was going on. I was such an idiot. First, I chased other women, then Carter. I just knew I couldn't love you, you were my friend, my teammate. How could I love another man? But it got worse instead of better. I got jealous...jealous of Chaka, the Russian girl, the cadet, Jacob, the robot...."

"Chaka?"

"Hey, I didn't say I was smart, just jealous. You liked everyone better than me, so I made it worse...worse for you and worse for me." He shrugged. "I tried to run away, but you wouldn't let me. I was scared, Danny...you scared the hell out of me." He shook his head. "Then, all of a sudden you were dying and you left with Oma." Jack started fiddling with the buttons on Daniel's shirt. "I didn't know how much it would hurt, Danny, I couldn't. I didn't think anything would hurt as much as Charlie...but you did." He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Daniel watched the expressions change on the face of his loved one. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to go...I guess I didn't think about dying...just about keeping everyone else from dying."

"I know, Danny. That's just who you are, what you are. But I never imagined that you'd come back...after I drove you away...after I let you go."

"But I did."

"Yeah, you did." Jack pulled the other man into a hug; Daniel winced at the contact but returned the hug. "Thank God, you did."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

O'Neill muffled a tearful chuckle. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. I drove away the best part of me, and then, when I l lost you I went a little crazy. But you came back. You came back and saved my life." He kissed the other man slowly and gently. "I was stupid then, but I'm not so stupid anymore." He hugged him close, marveling at the feeling of Daniel on his skin. "I'll never let you go again...at least not without me."

"Sorry, Jack."

"Sleep Daniel. I'm right here, just sleep."

\-------

The next morning, Jack awoke to find Daniel had moved away from him, probably because of the nerve problem. He felt abandoned, but realized that it was Daniel's choice, and he wouldn't fuss about it...at least, not yet. Lacy looked up at him from the rug with sad eyes then got up to follow him out. He knew how she felt.

Pulling on his clothes he went out into the living room. Their guests were already up and having their first cup of coffee. "Hey," he greeted them.

Janet smiled back at him. "Hey, how's everything?"

"Oh, okay." he replied noncommittally. "All things considered."

'Is Danieljackson feeling better?" Teal'c asked quietly from his place on the couch.

"He's still sleeping, but I'd say he's the same from his position on the other side of the bed."

Carter nodded. "Janet did say that would take a while to resolve itself." She glanced at her friend.

"Yeah, along with his hearing and his eyes." Jack poured himself a cup and sat down with them. "At least we won't disturb him with our noise today." He glanced over to see Cleopatra perched on Teal'c's shoulder. "I see you've met our new resident."

"Indeed, O'Neill, this feline was very insistent about her preferences." Teal'c reached up to stroke the tiny kitten. His hand was as large at she was.

"Yeah, she is that." Jack nodded.

"She reminds me of the felines that Ra used to keep."

"Really?" Sam looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know the Goa'uld kept cats?"

"Only a few did. They were kept as both pets and as emergency vessels if the host body was destroyed." Cleopatra took that moment to leave the massive shoulder and relocate herself across the room to her normal O'Neill perch. Teal'c watched her go with interest. "Bastet was the best known for inhabiting a feline host body. She then declared all cats to be sacred to her cult."

"Hum, I knew that they were really popular in Egypt, but I didn't realize why." Jack shivered involuntarily. Cleo clambered gracefully up to his shoulder and wrapped her tail around his neck, kneading his shoulder with her claws as she settled in. "We won't tell Daniel about that little goulding trick, okay?"

Sam Carter smiled at him. "Come on Jack, you know Daniel would be fascinated by that fact."

"Maybe so, but, well, not right now...besides he's already made it a point to tell me that Siamese are not Egyptian, they're Thai."

"But Cleopatra was...."

"Greek, yeah, I know...it was my idea." He shrugged. "I was trying to tease the archaeologist a little bit, but well, I got found out."

Janet came up and stroked the kitten. "And she's got eyes the color of Daniel's."

"Yeah, and there's that too." Jack smiled at the kitten on his shoulder. She meowed softly back at him.

Chapter 11  
He was sitting in the bar, listening. Lots of things were being said. Some he didn't care a rat's ass about, some he did.

"So, is he gonna be all right?"

"Oh, yeah. What's a little lightening strike to O'Neill's boy? He may be sweet, but he's tough."

"He'd have to be to keep up with O'Neill. Jack's one hard son-of-a-bitch."

"Never knew anyone to take a strike and live to tell about it. Where was he, anyway?"

"They were up on the mountain, checking the property line. You know ole Jack rewrote the deed. He's part owner now."

"Didn't know that." A pause. "I heard they found that girl's body."

"Yep, they surely did, accidental like. Dog found it."

"You don't think that....?"

"What? Jack O'Neill? nah...no cause to think that. He'd never hurt a gal, but now if he finds out who did do it...well, that bastard better be running already."

"Oh, how come?"

"You don't know Jack do ya? Nah, didn't think ya did. Grew up here, ya know. Square guy, other than his preferences." A chuckle echoed through the small group. "He's a protective one, that Jack. Goddamned hero, rescued Bill Parnell there when they were just boys when he fell and broke his leg. Later on, pulled our Tommy out of the river. Yep, that Jack, he's a brave one, he is. Help anyone in a fix, and that Daniel will too. But he don't take excuses for mean or stupid. He'll cut you to size in a heartbeat. And don't even look cross-eyed at a kid. Yep, good man. He could be a Constable here, hell, I'd vote for the son-of-a-bitch for Mayor if he'd run."

"You don't know that he and Daniel are that a ways, you're just guessing."

"Well, yeah, that's true, I'm just a guessing. Could be just a coupla old bachelors up there. I ain't never seen nuthin, but it is perculiar...two guys that close and all."

He got tired of hearing all that nonsense. Who the fuck cared if ole Jack was a hero, or a coward or a queer. He didn't care. It didn't matter. What did matter was that they had been there...they had found the dead bitch...and they were still alive. Ole Jack and his pretty Danny-boy knew what had happened, knew he had done it and now, they had to die.

\-------

Later that morning, Daniel awoke. He was alone in the bed; not even the dog was curled up on Jack's pillow. For a moment, everything seemed normal. Jack was probably out on the deck drinking his coffee and reading the news that he'd printed off of the Internet. Lace would be lying in the sun under his feet.

He rolled off the bed, meaning to go to the bathroom then join his lover. There was an annoying ringing in his ears. He shook his head trying to clear it. That just made it worse.

As his foot hit the hard wood floor, a searing pain ran up his leg. His flailing hands attempted to grab onto the bed as he felt himself collapse. Daniel couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped.

As he sat there, gasping at the unexpected agony, soft supportive gentle hands were suddenly on his shoulders He turned around to see his friend Sam Carter supporting him, holding him steady. He could see her mouth move, but he couldn't hear her words. "Sam?"

Then, more hands gripped his elbows from behind and they lifted him to the bed, sitting him down on its soft surface. Janet Fraiser's concerned face wavered in front of him as the two women held him while the doctor's cool fingers sought his pulse and then his forehead to check for fever. "Janet?'

Fraiser came directly in front of him. He could see her mouth move, barely hearing her voice. "Daniel, are you all right?"

"I'm...I'm fine." He remembered now, he had been injured and his friends had come from Colorado. He could see that she was unconvinced. "Where's Jack?"

Behind the women, he saw Jack striding quickly into the room and to his side. He too, looked at him directly when he spoke. "What happened?"

"Sorry, still asleep and I tried to get up."

Jack's worried expression softened. "Ouch," He glanced at their friend. "Janet?"

"We heard him cry out and came in. He'd fallen." She cast a worried look at him

"I'm fine, really, I was asleep and sort of forgot...about what happened." He tried to convince them and himself.

Janet looked down at him and finally smiled. "How do you feel?"

He thought a moment to take stock. "Not too bad. I still can't hear you at all because of the ringing in my ears, but they don't hurt so much now.

Janet nodded. "That's good, I believe that your hearing should return, there's some fluid there and once it dissipates that should help the tinnitus." She motioned to him as she spoke, "Let me see your foot. The dressing needs changing by now anyway."

"Can I go to the bathroom first? I really gotta go."

Jack helped him to balance on his good foot, supported him to the toilet then stood behind him for security. By the time he got Daniel back to his bed, Janet had gathered her supplies. She unwrapped and cleaned the foot quickly and deftly then reapplied the  
silvadene to the oozing wound. Then she treated his chest burn with the salve also. It had begun to blister, like a severe sunburn.

Jack had been watching expressionlessly. "Looks like a ribbon device injury." He commented.

"Feels like Fire Ants all over me." Daniel groused, "I itch and burn like crazy."

"Well, there aren't any, so don't scratch." Janet warned looking at him so he could read her lips. "It's nerve trauma, it'll pass. But short of sedating you, there's not anything I can do."

Daniel grimaced, "No, I'll just try to remember."

Sam had been watching the proceedings with a concerned expression on her face. "Can I do anything?"

Daniel looked at her hopefully. "Coffee?"

After a glance at Janet, who nodded, she smiled and left the room. The physician got his attention again. "We'll try the coffee, but it may intensify the itching...so only one cup."

Daniel looked at Jack for assistance. The older man shook his head. "I'm with her, you should sleep if you can."

His lover shot his a look of disgust.

Jack continued. "Teal'c and I are going to go check out the fire damage. Sam and Janet will stay here with you."

Carter had returned with the cup of coffee. "We'll be right in the cabin all the time, just call if you need something...please."

After his first sip of coffee, Daniel nodded. "Computer?"

Janet shook her head, "Sleep. You need to rest your eyes and keep your foot elevated."

Sam had to laugh at his expression. "Daniel..."

"You said anything...."

She bent over and kissed his forehead. "How about breakfast instead."

He sighed, it was a losing battle and he knew it. "Surprise me." he said morosely, with one last try. "Jack, tell them, I have a deadline."

Jack looked at his sad partner sitting on the bed. "Nope, no way I'm taking these two on. Worse comes to worse, I'll e-mail your publishing company. They'll be happy you're still alive to worry about a deadline." He bent over and kissed Daniel lightly on the mouth. "Just like I am."

Daniel sighed and lay back down on the bed, relaxing. He was satisfied. He wasn't happy, not with the physical problems he had to face, but as long as Jack was with him and safe; he was contented.

\-------

He had to be smart. He had to be cool as a cucumber. He couldn't make any mistakes or that bastard Jack O'Neill would catch him out. And if there was one person he was afraid of, it was ole Jack O'Neill.

He remembered him from summers long time ago. The kid used to come up and stay with his Grandad in the summers. Thought he was tough, thought everyone should look up to him, thought he was special. Didn't know his place up here in Elk Horn. He was a football hero, a hockey champ, a holier than thou Pope-lover. No wonder he was queer, hanging around all them priests. Hell, couldn't have helped himself. He grinned at the idea.

Now, just lookit! Showing back up, settling in like he belonged here. That was okay, but now, now his little boyfriend had found the body and he bet his bottom dollar that they knew it was him...so he had to take care of them...his way.

The problem was, ole Jack wasn't so easy to kill. He'd heard about him being held prisoner over there by them ragheads. He'd toughed that out...special military training and all that shit. Yeah, he was scared of Jack, but he wasn't scared of the little fucking boyfriend. He could take care of him all right. Maybe he could take care of him in more ways than one.

Jack would go back out to check on the fire damage, he knew he would; then when the old man was gone, he'd just sneak back in the cabin and take care of his business. He'd take that blue-eyed son-of-a-bitch out so fast, he wouldn't know what hit him. Fast and sharp, just like he was.

\-------

Jack and Teal'c had hiked to the area where the fire had started. As they walked the area and surveyed the blackened landscape, Jack realized how lucky they actually had been. The blaze had kept to mainly the brush and smaller timber. The few pine trees that had been in the area had gone up like so much kindling, but the hard woods apparently had avoided most of the damaging flames. The fire seemed to have followed a swath up one ravine, almost as if it had followed them. But he knew that fire traveled the easiest route, as had they.

Apparently, the fire had started right where they had found the body. It made sense, in order to disguise any clues to the crime, someone had simply destroyed it along with about thirty acres of woodland.

If it hadn't been for the rain, the whole mountain would have gone up. Daniel had pulled another miracle out of thin air.

Jack had no doubts how the saving rain had come to be. Somehow Daniel had called it, like an old time medicine man. It made one wonder how many of the old legends did in fact have true origins.

Teal'c came up to stand beside him as he gazed up the side of the mountain. "O'Neill, did you find something."

"No, not really. Just thinking."

"You and Danieljackson were very lucky."

"Oh, how do you mean?"

"To have survived the conflagration, and for your property to have not sustained much damage."

"Oh, I don't know about luck, I think I had some help."

"You believe that you had assistance?" Teal'c raised a Spockian eyebrow. "From where would this help have come?"

Jack chuckled. "I'm not sure I do believe it, it's just a feeling."

"I have found your feelings often have basis in fact."

Jack changed the subject. "I want to thank you for coming all the way up here. I appreciate the support right now."

"You are welcome."

"I feel safer having you three here to help take care of Daniel."

"Do you think there is some danger?"

"Well, there has been a murder and a suspicious fire. I just feel better having you all here to watch our backs while I try to get to the bottom of this." He gestured towards the burned acreage. "Someone is trying very hard to cover something up."

\-------

Constable Jolly was reading over some old reports when the test results on the young woman came in from the coroner's office. Something about this case kept niggling at the back of his mind and he couldn't place what it was. There was the normal blood work, and exam report. Nothing unusual there except the vicious wounds that had killed the young woman.

It was a mystery and he hated mysteries.

Some folks wanted to blame the two men who had found her body. But, his gut instinct told him that they were innocent. That they really were two guys who just happened to be looking at their property line.

His investigation had proven what Bill Parnell had told him. Jack O'Neill had retired from the Air Force with honors and lots of decorations. Daniel Jackson had been on O'Neill's team for five years until he'd been severely injured and declared missing in action for a year. Then, he'd mysteriously returned and left the program to join O'Neill in Elk Horn. Both men had spent the last ten or so years working for a Top Secret Government program. When he'd checked with the Air Force, they had both been acknowledged to be in the program and no, there was nothing he could be told about their duties, thankyouverymuchgoodby. But Major General William Wallace, the man that he'd spoken to, had said that they were both heroes and that he'd bet his last red penny on either one of them.

He'd investigated the loggers also. Almost to a tee, they were hard working professionals. The men were here to do a job, get paid and go home. They were staying at a lodge outside of town, they went to work in the morning, stopped for a beer on the way in and then went back to their place.

All the loggers but one, it seemed. There was a local that had been hired, Fred Thornton. But his record was clean as much as he could tell from his driver's license and he had no outstanding warrants.

But...then there was always Criminal Histories. He'd have to call Somerton PD dispatch, but it would be worth the effort too put his mind at ease.

\-------

The house looked quiet. The big truck wasn't there in front and the stupid dog wasn't barking. So he figured that they weren't at home. He'd called the hospital. He'd acted all concerned and worried asking about Jackson, how he'd heard that the poor fella had been hurt, how he wanted to know if the poor boy was all right now.

The nurse-gal had been very helpful. He was doing well and his private doctor had come and he'd be fine and he'd been released with orders to rest. Doctor Janet was going to take good care of him. Thank you for calling, goodbye.

Goodbye for sure, Mister Danny queer-boy Jackson. You found my little stash, you pay the price. You and your lover boy, hero, badass Colonel.

\-------

It was a beautiful late afternoon. The Colonel and Teal'c had left earlier that day to look at the fire damage. This left the two women on their own. Their patient had been sleeping peacefully needing only a modicum of care, a glass of water now and then, a simple lunch of vegetable soup and half a sandwich. With the dog gone with the men the kitten had been left out of her crate and after a round of patting and purring with the visitors, Cleo had settled down on the bed next to Daniel. Unlike the dog, her soft silky coat didn't abrade his hypersensitive skin, and her gentle purring had a soothing effect on his sleep.

During their day Janet had tackled the cooking on the old wood burning stove; Sam had done some research on line using Daniel's computer looking up long term results on lightening strike victims. As Jack had said, there were a lot of stories abounding but few hard facts.

Finally, the perfect weather had enticed them to sit outdoors on the back deck to enjoy the ambiance of the scenery and talk quietly. They spoke in hushed tones not wanting to disturb the small creatures that made the immediate area around the cabin their home. They didn't hear the intruder as he entered the cabin.

He looked around to get his bearings. He'd never been in this cabin before, but it was built similarly to others of its kind and was not overly large. Cook stove, kitchen island, table, couch, easy chairs and computer all in residence around the den. Books lined the walls on either side of the fireplace.

Then, he saw the doorway with the blanket hung as a barrier. He walked softly over and he pushed it aside, silently entering the room.

Lying on the big king-sized bed, was his intended victim. The man was obviously sound asleep. This would be easy; he'd just sneak up on the injured man and suffocate him with a pillow.

As he approached he heard a noise like a snake hissing. The man looked around at the floor looking for a reptile, but the sound was coming from the bed. When he finally saw the source of the noise, he looked at it in amazement. It was the damn cat, the same damned cat that he'd tried to kill in the car. This was gonna be sweet all right, two loose ends tied up in a neat knot.

But as he reached the bed and extended his hand, the hissing turned into a very loud growl. Before he could grab the cat, the tiny white ball of fluff reared back on it's hind feet and pounced, landing on his extended forearm in full spitting fury and raking ten deep furrows down the tender inner arm skin. He cursed once softly and viciously, slinging the attacking cat across the room where she hit the wall with a thump and lay still.

The noise disturbed the sleeper who looked up at him with bleary bloodshot eyes. Quickly, he knew that he had to act now. He grabbed a pillow and slammed it down over the younger man's face and leaned into it, putting his whole weight into it. The weakened man struggled but was unable to repel his attacker.

Chapter 12  
Janet and Sam had been talking when they heard a pop and the light on the porch exploded. The two women looked at each other in surprise. Sam got up and checked the bulb. "This is strange, the globe burst and the filament is smoking," she mused out loud, "It wasn't even on. I've never seen anything like it."

"Well," Janet got up and stretched, then collected the empty glasses they'd brought out with them. "I need to go check on Daniel."

"Okay, I'll look for another bulb, then go check the generator to see why it surged like that."

The two women entered the cabin and went their different ways. Sam went to the storeroom and Janet headed into the bedroom area.

As she entered the room, the doctor was shocked to see a large man bending over her patient. For a split second she thought it might be Jack, but she knew as quickly she was wrong. Janet picked up the closest object she could see, the wooden box that served as a trash can, and threw it at the man with all her strength, yelling for Sam at the same time.

The man turned around just in time for the box to impact on his shoulder. When he saw his attacker, he lunged for the small woman. Janet tried to evade her attacker but as she turned to duck he grabbed her by the arm and slung her back towards the bed. She staggered against the bed stand and picked up the only thing in reach, a bed lamp. She stuck her assailant again with the awkward object. The shade came off and the heavy metal neck broke with the force of the blow.

He jerked it away from her, pulling her up to his own torso. Janet scratched at his face and tried to kick him in the groin but he was too strong and protected himself. Then, Sam Carter entered the fray.

She had been in the storage room when she heard the crashing of furniture and Janet's yell. Startled, she ran out of the room, pausing only to grab a hunting knife off of a shelf, before running across the living room and into the bedroom.

Sam saw Janet, fighting in the grip of a large stranger. Daniel was in the bed, lying in disarray with a pillow half over his face and not moving. When the man heard her enter the room, he threw Janet onto the bed with her patient and turned to face his new opponent. Seeing her standing there at the doorway, he started to charge her. As he went to sweep her aside, he realized his mistake when he saw the glint of steel in her hand. He stopped, reached into his hip pocket and pulled a large locking blade out of his back pocket.

"You better get the hell out of my way, bitch." he rasped out at her.

Sam tried to keep her cool as she saw and heard the man's blade come out.

"Come on, you bastard! Come on and try it!" She motioned to him with the other hand. "Come on, lets see how you do even on."

She could see over the man's shoulder, that Janet had pulled the pillow off of her patient's face and was beginning to do CPR on Daniel.

Taking advantage of her distraction, the man made a wild lunge at her and she stepped back causing him to miss her with his short blade. She stepped out of his way and spun to get between her two friends and the maniac.

As he passed her, she made contact between her knife and his forearm. When he saw the opening, the man took it and ran through the living room and out the front door.

Sam's first inclination was to follow him, but Janet needed her here to help with Daniel. She dropped the knife and ran to the other side of the bed, crawling up beside the doctor and the injured man. "Janet?"

"Here," the doctor moved to do the chest compressions. "Take over here and breath for him."

Sam nodded and started the procedure, beginning the count at the next breathing session. Janet knelt on the bed next to Daniel and took a swift measure with her fingers on the sternum about 3 inches above the bottom of the bone. She made a hammer fist using both of her hands and hit her patient...hard. She motioned Sam to start the breathing routine again

Then, suddenly Daniel coughed and began to retch. Sam broke free and helped Janet roll him onto his left side to the recovery position. Janet watched him carefully for a moment, assuring herself that he wouldn't choke. "Here Sam, I'm going to go and get my bag. I'll be right back."

As the other woman ran out of the room, Carter could see Daniel's face starting to return to it's normal warm color from its previous shocking paleness.

Janet returned with her bag and a long slender box. "Here," she was ripping the end of the cardboard box open and pulling out a small cylinder. "Help, me get this oxygen mask on him." Janet used the top sheet to clean his face and mouth, then they rolled him onto his back. The Doctor attached a clear plastic tube and mask to the tank and fitted it over his mouth. That done, she pulled out her stethoscope and listened intently to his chest, timing his vitals.

Sam watched for a moment then went to a chest in the corner of the room and began to pull out clean sheets to replace the soiled ones when she gave a cry. "Oh, no! Janet! Janet, come here, can you?" She had found the small cat, lying in a crumpled heap against the wall.

The doctor checked her patient then left him to join her friend. "Oh, poor little thing. I'd forgotten she was here."

"She's still breathing! Can you help her?"

"I don't know Sam, let me see." Carefully, Fraiser checked the tiny body to see if she could find any broken bones or signs of any other injury. Not feeling anything out of the ordinary, she looked around the room. "Bring me that journal, so I won't hurt her any more." Then she carefully slid the kitten onto the flat surface and carried her over to the bed.

After insuring that her patient was still breathing easily, Janet detached the oxygen tube from Daniel's face mask and put it right in front of Cleopatra's face. She began to gently massage the tiny chest, encouraging her to wake up. After a moment or so the little form began to twitch and finally the blue eyes opened.

"Well, little girl, looks like you've used up one of your nine lives," Janet said softly as the kitten raised up to lay in a sitting position, looking very unhappy. The doctor reattached the line to Daniel's mask and carefully stroked her head with two fingers.

Daniel started moving and reached for his head, groaning. Janet handed the kitten to Sam and moved to her human patient.

"Hey, how ya doing?" She positioned herself right in front of him so he could see her face when she talked.

"Wha happnd?" He looked up her blearily. She patted him on the shoulder,

"Someone broke in and attacked you."

He squinted at her, "What?"

She sat down on the bed closer to him, and stoked his cheek above the mask. "How do you feel?"

"I wasn't struck by lightening again was I?"

She smiled at Daniel's confused expression and pronounced her words carefully so he could read her lips. "Someone broke in. You were attacked. How do you feel?"

He nodded weakly, comprehending. "I'm okay."

"Can you roll over so we can change the sheets?" At his nod the two women pulled the covers off of him and then rolled him over to pull the soiled bottom sheet off of the mattress. When they were through, changing the linen, and he was settled back comfortably, Sam brought Cleopatra back to the bed. She'd been crying piteously since she's awoken. Once in the bed, she cuddled back up to his shoulder and closed her blue eyes with a sigh.

Just as things were calming down, they heard the front door open and running footsteps. "Carter! Doc! Is everything all right?"

Sam moved to the doorway to intercept the upset man. "It's okay, Colonel. Everything's okay now."

Janet turned from her patient with her hands held up in a calming gesture. "We're fine now, Jack. We had a bad scare, but everyone's under control now."

Teal'c came in behind O'Neill. "What has happened? A strange vehicle tried to run us off of the road as we came up the drive."

"Did you see his face? Did you recognize him?" Sam looked at the two men.

"No, I didn't but it's got a dented rear quarter panel now. Are you going to tell me what's happened?" He looked past the two women at Daniel who was still wearing an oxygen mask and appeared to be in much worse condition than he had that morning when they had left.

"Well, Sir. We had a little excitement," Sam answered him. "While Janet and I were out back, someone came in through the front and attacked Daniel. Tried to smother him with a pillow. We caught him in the act but he got away."

"Attacked Daniel? Here in our own house?" Jack was shocked and frightened at the thought of someone harming Daniel as he slept in his own bed. "Is he..." He sat down heavily on the side of the mattress.

"He's fine now, Jack." Janet answered. "He tried to smother him with a pillow, luckily Daniel was able to tell us there was something wrong."

Jack leaned over the still groggy form of the younger man and swept the tangled hair back off of his face. His still stunned lover looked up at him blearily.

"We, well Janet, even managed to save Cleopatra. The bastard threw her up against the wall and knocked her out." Sam came over and laid her hand on his shoulder. "There was blood on the pillowcase and sheets, I think she scratched him pretty good. And I know Janet hit him in the face and I cut his arm fairly deeply. He should be easy to identify, Sir."

Jack leaned down to his lover. "Danny? Daniel how do you feel?"

Daniel tried to smile. "I'm fine, Jack. Really."

The older man looked back at Janet. "Why do you have this oxygen thingy on him."

"Jack, by the time we found them, Daniel was unconscious and he had stopped breathing. We got him started again using CPR, but I want him to stay on the oxygen for a while longer just to be sure there's no problem."

Jack nodded, understanding the cautious move on the Doctor's part. "Do we need to go back to the hospital?"

"No, I don't think so. He's stable now." She smiled up at him in assurance.

Daniel spoke up. "No, no more hospital. Fine. Take Cleo to vet."

"Why?" Jack looked at him in confusion.

"She tried to protect me, he hurt her."

Jack reached over and gently rubbed the kitten on the head. She rolled over and grabbed his hand, glared and bit him on his questing fingers. "What do you think, Doc?"

"You might want to, she was out cold when Sam found her, but I didn't find anything broken. She probably has a headache though."

"A headache?"

"Let me throw you against the wall and see what happens."

"Where's the dog, Jack?"

"She's outside, why?"

"I don't think that she's going to be able to protect herself from the dog. You need to keep them apart for awhile," Janet said.

"We have to do that anyway. Lacy is small but she's dangerous to other animals, no matter what they are." He stood back up. "And she's jealous of the cat anyway."

"Should you not contact the Constable, O'Neill?

"Yeah, you're right. Are you sure you're okay, Danny?" At the other man's nod, he walked to the door. "I'll call them right now."

"Jack, we changed the sheets, but we didn't wash them because they had fresh blood on them. I'm pretty sure it was from the attacker." Janet said as he got up from the bed. "There isn't an open wound on Daniel or the cat. She must have clawed him."

"Good, I wish she would have scratched his eyes out." Jack mused as he headed for the phone. "but aat least we'll have some DNA evidence for the police." He smiled grimly at Carter, "and a good knife wound as evidence."

\-------

Sid Jolly picked up the receiver on his ringing phone. "Constable's Office, Jolly." He listened with surprise at the angry voice on the other end of the line. "Sure, Mister O'Neill, I can come up or I can meet you at the hos...oh, okay." He looked at his watch. "I can be there in forty minutes."

After hanging up with the upset man, he quickly dialed his counterpart in Somerton. "Tim, just to let you know, I'm heading for the O'Neill cabin. Yeah, you could say that. Someone just broke in the house and tried to kill Jackson. Yeah, he is. If I don't get up there soonest, ole Jack's gonna save the taxpayers some money and take care of the situation himself."

He hung up the phone, grabbed his hat and headed for his cruiser. Jolly had to wonder what kind of idiot would attack this man's family.

When he arrived at the isolated cabin, O'Neill met him at the door. The two women were still in the bedroom with the victim and the large black man was prowling the premises with the dog.

He was invited in and Jack appeared fairly calm. But the policeman could see that it was only a thin veneer. "How are you, Jack?"

"Royally pissed, Sid. And if that son-of-a-bitch ever shows up here again, you won't have to worry about a trial."

"Now, settle down Jack." The policeman tried to keep his host calm. "You don't want to be saying such things. How's Mister Jackson doing?"

"Dam it, Sid, he stopped breathing again. If Janet and Sam hadn't been here, you'd be investigating a second murder."

"Where were you and Mister Murray?"

"We'd gone down to look at the fire damage. We'd taken the dog with us." Jack shook his head. "The women had been outside. The Doc came in to check on him and interrupted the attack. Sam heard them in the bedroom and came in just in time to run him off." He looked at the officer. "There's blood on the sheet, we think it's from him, from either when the cat scratched him or when Sam got him with my hunting knife."

Jolly took out his pad and pen. "So his assailant is wounded now? I need to talk to Miss Carter and the Doctor."

"I'll get her and that's Lieutenant Colonel Carter for you report." Jack nodded and went into the bedroom to get her.

Carter came out and sat down on the couch. "What do you need from me, officer. I'll do anything to help get this guy."

"Good, perhaps you can start with a description."

\-------

An hour of questioning both of the witnesses had given Jolly a pretty good idea of who his attempted killer was. The two women had described Fred Thornton pretty much to a tee. Then Jack and Murray had identified the old pickup that he drove. It sounded like the assault case was solved. But how did this link the perpetrator of the attack on Jackson to the murder of the teenaged girl? Or did it? Could this just be a case of a hate crime that occurred coincidentally during the same time frame?

He had to figure a way to connect the two together. But as far as he could tell, Thornton had never even met the girl, much less have a reason for killing her. He just had to find it. If only he could get the cat to talk.

Chapter 13  
Jack was beyond reason with worry. Someone had come into their home and nearly killed Daniel. This was totally unbelievable. Their home, their safe place had been violated. No more, never again! The only reason Daniel had survived was because Sam and Janet were there and had been ready, willing and able to defend the injured man. He was not leaving the premises unguarded again until his partner was whole and healthy.

He, Teal'c and Carter had immediately set up a perimeter line and the three of them were doing patrols just like the good bad old days. They were switching off every two hours or so and he would take his turn with them during the day. Lacy was also on patrol, and he knew that between the four of them, nobody was getting through.

Jack blamed himself. He had grown lax; living here with his every wish granted had taken the edge off of his survival instincts. It had been Sam who had noticed the popping of the light bulbs and then she and Janet had pulled the attacker off of Daniel and to inflict damage on him. He hadn't been caught, but he had been temporarily stopped.

Jack also expected the guy to come back. Whoever it was hadn't completed his mission, which had been to take out Daniel and possibly himself. He was sure it was connected to the death of the young woman, he just hadn't put it together completely. Sure, they had found the body but that in itself wasn't enough. There had to be more...and who the hell was this guy, anyway? The only new people in town were the loggers, and the only one of them to even know who they were was the foreman, Randall.

Lacy started barking and Jack heard Teal'c hailing someone. He went out to see who had come inside their boundary.

It was Bill Parnell, Lacy had welcomed him with wagging tail and only her ready acceptance of him had permitted his approach. Jack signaled Teal'c to allow him entry. The warrior nodded at his old team leader and Bill drove up to the cabin. As the man climbed out of his jeep he looked around at the yard. While there were no obvious changes in evidence, the atmosphere was now definitely that of an armed camp.

"What happened, Jack? Is something wrong?" He asked as he shook Jack's hand.

"Yeah, we had an incident yesterday evening. Somebody came into the cabin and attacked Daniel."

"What? Is he okay? Did you see who it was?" Bill asked in shocked amazement.

Jack shook his head, "Yeah, we're just a little shook up. But no I don't know who it was, unfortunately. Sam and Janet saw him, but they didn't recognize him."

"Well, he must be all right, cause you're still here..."

"Yeah, thanks to the Doc. He tried to suffocate Danny with a pillow and then he tried to kill the cat."

"The cat? You mean the kitten?"

"Yep, she clawed him enough for him to bleed all over the sheets." A ghost of a smile crossed Jack's face. "She's evidently decided to keep us, spunky little thing."

Bill shook his head. "I've done some reading on them since you found her. They used to guard the households of the royalty in...uh, Siam...wherever the hell that is nowadays. Damnedest thing I ever heard of...guard cats."

"Well, she's earned her milk and crunchies as far as I'm concerned." Jack nodded. "Must have torn the hell out of the guy from the amount of blood. Then he threw her against the wall and knocked her out. Then Sam got hold of him. He'll be easy to identify."

"Sounds like. Well, I'll put the word out." He looked at Jack. "You did call Sid, right?"

"Yeah, as much as I'd love to get hold of the guy myself, I did the right thing." Jack nodded grimly. "But he'd better not show up here again or he's mine."

\-------

He knew now that he'd made a mistake. He'd tried to take out his victim on his own ground. He hadn't expected the cabin to be guarded. He'd need to get him out of the house, away from those two bitches.

That blond bimbo had fooled him. Who'd a known a looker like that could fight? Who the hell did she think she was...Zeena warrior bitch? He wanted to take her down hard, but he knew that first things came first. Sweetie pie Danny would have to be next. Then the two dykes. Business before pleasure.

He'd have to lay low for a while though. He'd have to move back to Somerton, then in a couple of months...he could come back and finish the job. Oh, yeah, he'd finish it all right. He was curious to see what Sweetie pie had that was so good. What would make a fucking hero fall so far into the pit? He couldn't believe that O'Neill had a looker like the bimbo bitch, and he turned to that queer. It just didn't make sense.

Fuck, the guy had been wearing damned silk pjs for Christ's sake. Oh well, he'd just have to see what was soooo special to turn old Jack from AC to DC. He might just have to try a little taste of that himself. Just to see.

\-------

Constable Jolly returned to his office to find a stack of papers sitting beside his fax machine. As he picked them up and shuffled through them, he realized that it was the paperwork on Thornton that he'd requested.

The Criminal History proved to be quite informative. The guy had been arrested several times for assault, although none of the charges had stuck. But it was something...it was enough to get a search warrant if he could find out where he lived. Guys like that were on the outskirts of society, even in small towns. He could still be living at home; he'd have to find out. Sid hated the thought of going into old Mrs. Thornton's place but it looked like it had to be done. If Freddy were the guilty one, he'd be doing the man a favor. When Jack O'Neill or that Murray got a hold of him, he was one dead guy. But to prove anything, first Sid had to find the man.

\-------

That evening they rescheduled the perimeter walks. Teal'c would be up that evening, he insisted, doing the guard mount until two in the morning. Carter would take over until first light while the Jaffa rested. The two women were sleeping on the hide a bed in the cabin's front room. And of course, Lacy would have the run of the house while Jack would be in the bedroom with Daniel. If his lover had been more capable of defending himself they would have tried to set a trap, but the injured man was still pretty much helpless. His deafness was a real danger to him now.

So Daniel would be the guarded prize with Cleopatra sleeping in his bed beside him. The window had been shuttered from the inside and Jack had opted for a pallet in front of it. Danny not been happy with the arrangement, but Jack had pointed out that he could barely stand to be touched anyway. As it was he had to sleep in his silk pajamas so that he could stand to be in bed under the covers. Cleo could touch him, but no one else could without him cringing. It hurt to watch him hurt.

"Jack, come to bed with me, please." Daniel was using his best come hither voice as the older man spread his bedding on the floor by the window. "I really don't think you should sleep down there. It's too hard on your back."

"I'm fine right here, Danny. And I've slept on a lot worse than our floor, as you well know." Jack answered him as he threw the pillow down on the blankets.

"What?"

Jack came and sat down on the side of the bed. He looked at Daniel straight on and repeated it so the younger man could see him speak so he could understand what he was saying.

"But you didn't like it then either." Daniel was close to pouting.

"I'll be more alert here than lying next to you, you know it and I know it." He bent to kiss his lover lightly without pressure. "Over here, I'll just keep you awake, cause I can't resist touching you."

Daniel reached for him but when Daniel tried to kiss him back properly, Jack could sense the effort it took the younger man.

"See, you can't even do this." He barely stroked Daniel's long hair with just a soft careful touch and then indicated that he should lie back down. "I'll be fine and you'll be better." He started to brush his hand down the cheekbone, but halted the caress in mid air. "It'll be over soon, I promise."

Daniel looked up at his partner knowing he was right, but like a hurt child, not wanting to admit it. "Jaaack..."

"I know you're feeling better, you're bitching."

Janet tapped on the door and came in, stepping over the pallet. She smiled at the two men. "I just came to check Daniel one more time before I go to sleep." Jack nodded and got up from the mattress. She sat down in his spot and enunciated clearly. "How do you feel?"

Her patient looked up from his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I itch all over, I can't hear anything but a throbbing hum, and my stupid foot hurts."

"Can you sleep without a sedative?"

"If you just give me one of those Tylenol 3s I can sleep." He nodded. "I really don't want a knock out pill."

She nodded. "Okay, but I want you to sleep... and wear the oxygen mask tonight. It'll help you relax."

"I'm not sick, Janet. I just have ringing ears and a sore foot."

Janet reached in her bag for the medication. "Daniel, don't go there. Take your pill, wear your mask and keep Cleopatra warm." She smiled and patted him through the bedclothes. "And get some rest."

He lay back down on the bed with a frown. She smiled encouragingly at Jack and adjusted the mask. Her patient flinched but didn't say anything. "The pill will help him sleep. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, except for a sore back and stiff knees, I'll be fine."

She shook her head and started to leave the bedroom. On the way out, she tippytoed up and kissed him on the cheek. "You need some sleep too, you know."

Jack nodded, "I'll get some sleep when I know the bastard that did this is caught...or killed."

\-------

Thankfully there were no interruptions that night, and the next day everything appeared calm. Daniel was allowed to sit on the porch with his foot propped up and permitted to eat anything he wanted. Cleo sat on the porch railing and sunned herself, Jack did some chores outside and Teal'c and Carter explored the property again, this time going down the road looking for sign of any intruders. Janet tried to master the art of baking in a wood burning stove, a feat none of them had accomplished yet.

Later that morning, the pair of teammates came back into the yard and up to the porch. "Jack, I think we found something down the hill by the main road." Sam announced.

O'Neill looked at her with interest. "What did you find?"

"It's a small, animal carrier, and I'd say it's only been there a week or so at the most. It's in pretty good condition except the door's latch had been broken open." Sam looked at the kitten sunning herself. "And it's got a name on it. We haven't touched it, but you can make out the word Emily on top."

"Well, that could be where our cat came from." Jack commented, with a nod to the two teammates.

Carter continued, as he stood up. "What was the murder victim's name?"

"Something Simpson." Jack replied. He turned to Daniel who had been watching them trying to follow the conversation. "Danny, you remember the girl's name from the computer, the murdered girl.

Daniel thought a moment. "Emily Simpson." He nodded. "I remember because of your TV show. Where did you find it?" He looked at Teal'c.

"It is partially buried under some leaves, not far from your roadway and the main highway." he replied. "Obviously in an attempt to hide it from sight."

"Obviously," Jack agreed. He got up, his knees popping in complaint.

"Shall we go in search of the man, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked seriously.

"As much as I'd love to, Teal'c, we'd better call the Constable." Jack frowned. "I'm not a Colonel here, just a citizen. I need to do this the legal way."

"Understood, though I would get great satisfaction from taking revenge upon him." The big man nodded in understanding. "It is unfortunate that I was not able to bring a zatniketel with me."

Jack nodded. "I totally agree, then we could just zat the bastard three times." He cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "Damn, that would be so much easier." He then shook his head. "I guess I'd better call Sid instead."

\-------

Jack went back into the cabin, picked up the phone and dialed the Constable's office. He hummed a bit while waiting for the phone to pick up. "Yeah, O'Neill here. Say Sid, I think we might have your connection between our cat and your killer. Yeah, Murray and Sam found an animal crate buried in a ravine by our property line right off the main road. It looks like it's got the name Emily written on it." He listened again, then smiled and looked at Teal'c and Sam. "Sure, they can take you to the place where they found it. No, they didn't touch it. An hour? Okay, good."

He hung up the phone and looked at Janet who was watching him curiously while she sliced some apples. He went over to the kitchen bar. "Looks like we found something of interest to Sid. Whatcha doing?" He snagged for a piece of the fruit.

"I'm attempting to make an apple pie, if your stove will allow it." She sliced another fruit in half. "If you're going to steal these, at least take Daniel one."

"Pie?"

"Go," she waved the knife at him threateningly. "And where's you cinnamon?"

He went into the storage pantry and returned with a jar of cinnamon sticks. "Is this what you need?"

She sighed. "Don't you guys do anything the easy way up here?"

"Sure," he replied with a grin. "We buy our pies."

\-------

An hour later, Sid Jolly and Tim Fielding pulled up into the yard in the police four wheel drive. As they got out, Fielding looked around the yard admiringly. Jack came over to greet them and to call Lacy off her barking jag.

"Nice place, Mr. O'Neill." He commented as Jack approached.

"Yeah, well, it's nice and quiet." Jack nodded, "or it was. I'm going to have to do some improvements in the security features."

"Yeah, maybe. How is Mister Jackson?" Sid asked.

"He'll be all right," Jack answered crankily. "But it's always upsetting when something happens to you in your own house."

"I understand completely," Fielding replied. "That's why I moved up here, to get away from crimes like these."

Jolly nodded. "This is the first murder we've had in this area since I've been a constable." He looked at Jack. "I'm kinda taking offense at it."

O'Neill looked at him. "I'm definitely taking offense at it...especially when it involves my family or my land. I'm offering my help if you want it."

"You've already helped quite a lot." Fielding replied. "The DNA evidence should be back from Duluth by this evening. That's going to narrow the field of possible suspects down and if we're really lucky we might have it on file." He glanced at the younger man sitting on the porch watching them. "You're sure it's not Mister Jackson's blood."

"Yeah, we're sure. He wasn't wounded. The bastard tried to suffocate him with a pillow. We think the cat scratched him, and then Carter got him with a knife on his forearm."

"A knife?"

"Yeah, she's combat trained," Jack had to smile at the officer's surprised expression. "And if Daniel hadn't been injured and asleep, he never would have gotten to him in the first place."

"I see." Fielding looked at Jolly.

Sid smiled back at him. "I told you they were in the military."

Murray led O'Neill and the two officers down to the area where he and Sam had located the small crate. It was some distance from the cabin's drive but fairly close to the highway. The box was rectangular in shape and about two feet by one foot by one foot in size, made out of blue plastic and a metal grill door with a handle on top. The crate's door's latch had been broken open by force. Obviously, the animal had been let out or removed by force.

After taking several pictures of the object where it lay partially buried, the officers donned gloves, removed it from it's resting place and examined it more closely. The name Emily Simpson along with a Chicago address had been written on the top with a black magic marker. It held a blue velvet pillow and an empty water bowl and a food bowl with a few dry food nuggets scattered around inside.

"We'll take this back to the office and see if we can get some fingerprints from it, Jack." Sid said. "But I'm pretty sure that you're right about what happened. This is obviously the murder victim's and I'd say your cat is the one that was in the crate." He nodded in satisfaction.

"Her parents are coming to Somerton tomorrow to claim her body." Fielding said. "I'll ask them what they want to do about the cat...pay you for its keep or whatever."

Jack looked surprised. "I didn't even think about that." He thought a moment. "I'll be happy to buy her from them if they're willing. We've kinda gotten fond of her."

"Why don't I give them your phone number," the constable suggested. "That way you can figure something out or at least make them an offer."

"Yeah, leave it to me to want to buy an expensive cat." Jack shook his head. "I guess I need to find out how much the things cost before I talk to them."

Chapter 14  
Jolly and Fielding returned to the office with the cat carrier in tow. "Damnedest thing, how this box ties everything together." Sid shook his head.

"Yeah, most people wouldn't have even noticed that thing." Tim nodded. "Who are those people anyway?"

"Well, I told you Jack was in the military. His partner, the blond woman and the black guy were his team members in some super secret thing." Sid put the cage down behind his desk. "The other woman was evidently their main doctor. The two women are still in the service."

"The two guys weren't?" Fielding looked interested.

"No, I know Jackson was a civilian consultant of some sort. The big guy is a mercenary or foreign officer from somewhere." He shook his head. "I sure wouldn't want him after me."

"He said the blonde lady is combat trained. She stabbed the guy when she fought him off." The Somerton Constable shook his head. "It's a shame she didn't kill the guy, would have saved us a lot of trouble."

\-------

Thornton packed his stuff and left his mom's house. He didn't think anyone was on to him but he figured it'd be better if he moved to another home base for a while. He'd found a garage apartment that he could rent for next to nothing. It was time anyway, hell he was a grown man and the old woman was getting kinda nosy lately. She raised holy Ned about the damned shirt from where the blonde bitch had cut him. He should go and get a rabies shot. He might get sick. He'd told her to shut the fuck up and mind her own business. He had his needs, after all. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her...or him.

He knew that everything was his mother's fault anyway. If she would leave him alone, he wouldn't have to do these things. Hell, every time he went to a bar, she was all over him. 'Where ya been? Been out whoring around them bars ain't ya? You'll get some disease from them women. Ya been drinking too, ain't ya? Just like your father. Whoring and drinking and gambling. You'll burn in hell, mark my words.'

Well, burning in hell was a damn sight better than living like a monk. Besides, those church going types were all damned fools and hypocrites anyway. Well, he didn't need her guff anymore anyways. He'd just leave her. He'd show her. He had a good logging job now, he could get what ever he wanted...do whatever he wanted.

\-------

"Should have killed him when I had the chance." Carter groused. "It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

O'Neill nodded. "Well, you were more concerned about Daniel and Janet, so I can't fault you there."

"Indeed, it is always better to save lives. One can always find the perpetrator later and punish him properly."

"I sure hope so, Teal'c." Carter said morosely. "I just don't want to have to leave you two here and go back to the SGC without some resolution to this whole mess."

"We'll be fine, Carter. Daniel's already made great improvement. You know him, the original bounce back guy." He glanced over at his drowsing partner.

Janet came out onto the front porch, and smiled at her friends, dusting the flour from her hands. "Are you talking about my favorite patient?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, our favorite sleeping patient. I think I'll get him in for a nap before dinner."

"Well, since I think it's the best thing for him, I agree." The doctor nodded. "I just took the pie out of the oven. The crust looks right, but I'm afraid the filling will be a bit crunchy."

"Doc, I always knew you were a miracle worker, I just didn't know how much of one. If you can get an edible pie out of that oven, I'll build on another room and buy you a bed!"

"Don't wish for something unless you want it to happen, Jack O'Neill." Janet laughed. "I had a job offer in Somerton when I was at the hospital."

Jack smiled. "Do you want your own cabin or a room coming off of the den?"

She laughed at his earnest expression. "Right now, I'd settle for my patient in bed and sleeping for an hour or so. Dinner should be ready by then."

Jack looked down at Daniel who was watching him through sleepy eyes. "Up, Danny, up. It's beddy bye time."

The other man frowned at him, "What?"

\-------

Late that evening, after a large meal and some quiet visiting, everyone started preparing for bed. Jack was helping Daniel back into their room and to the bed when the younger man stopped and gazed longingly at the bathroom. "Jack..."

"Yeah. Danny?"

"Can I get a bath? I feel grubby and I'd really like to wash my hair."

Janet came in the bedroom to check on her patient before he went to bed. "Does Daniel need some Tylenol tonight?"

Jack shook his head. "I'll ask him, but...he asked if he could get into the tub."

The doctor frowned as she considered the request. "Well, I don't like the idea of getting that foot contaminated, it's healing so well, but I'd consider a shower if he can manage it."

Daniel had been watching intently, trying to understand the conversation. "That would be great Janet. Can I?"

"Can you stand that long though?" She asked.

Jack was figuring something in his head. "How about one of those plastic lawn chairs? He can sit in it and still get good and wet."

Janet nodded. "I can wrap his foot in a plastic bag and he can prop it on the edge of the tub."

Daniel watched back and forth and at her nod, he smiled happily. Jack grinned back at him and helped him sit on the bed. "Stay here." He said plainly. "I'll be back."

A short time later, Jack was helping his naked, happy lover into the shower and onto the lawn chair. He'd already started the water running to get the heat up and all was apparently right with Daniel's world.

"This is great, Jack. You don't realize how great a hot shower feels until you haven't had one for a while."

"Yeah, I remember." Jack had to laugh. He remembered his first showers after being injured. "Hot water is a wonderful thing. So, come on now and let me shampoo your hair."

As the other man massaged his scalp, cleaning away all the sweat and dirt that had accumulated since his injury, Daniel felt that if he could purr like Cleo he would have. It was wonderful to feel clean and warm and safe in Jack's hands once again. Even the noise in his ears had begun to subside. After about fifteen minutes, Jack stepped back into the bedroom to retrieve a towel from the cabinet. Daniel was sitting on the chair just letting the hot water pour down on his head and shoulders. It felt positively luxurious, the heat and the steam opening up his sinuses and loosening his sore muscles and stiff joints.

Then, he noticed a new sound impinging itself on his consciousness. It seemed to be a high pitched piercing whine. Daniel bent his head under the water, and rubbed his ears. When would this ever quit? Suddenly, it felt like a Jaffa sonic grenade went off behind his right eardrum. He grasped his head and pitched forward into the tub with a cry of agony, the chair tumbling over on top of him. Daniel pressed his hand against his head and could feel the black waves of unconsciousness roll over him.

Jack had been gone from his partner for only a second to get a fresh towel for him when he heard Daniel's cry of agony. He turned and ran the three steps into the bathroom. Daniel lay in the bottom of the tub in a fetal position, with the hot water still pelting down on the plastic chair that covered his spasmed form. Quickly Jack turned off the water, and threw the chair out of the tub. He then tried to lift the younger man from his spot, but the pain had locked him into that position.

"Daniel! Danny! What's wrong?" Jack was scared. One moment the man had been fine, not he seemed to be having an attack of some kind. "Janet!" He called out over his shoulder. "Janet, come here!"

Jack could hear the others rushing into the bathroom as he climbed into the tub trying to lift his partner out of the water, but Daniel was too heavy and the muscle spasms seemed to go on forever. Then the retching started. "Daniel, please! Danny, what's wrong." He could only hold on and try to keep him from injuring himself further.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the younger man slumped bonelessly into his arms. Then, large strong brown hands reached into take Daniel from his grip. Another pair of slender white ones pulled Jack from the tub and he saw smaller ones reach for his lover.

Carter was talking to him, but he didn't listen. He only could watch as Teal'c lifted Daniel out of the tub and carried him into the bedroom, Janet following closely in his wake. Sam guided and supported him as they followed. Then she held her friend in her arms as they watched Janet at work on Daniel.

The doctor ran through her list of vitals and finally looked down at the man who lay in front of her. "Daniel, can you hear me?"

"Yeaass." He nodded shakily. "Janet? Jack?"

"Right here, buddy. I'm right here with you." Jack pushed forward past Sam so that Daniel could see him.

"What happened?" Fraiser asked her patient, who was looking past her. "Daniel?"

Daniel frowned and looked at her. "I was sitting in the tub, letting the hot water run over my head and it felt like my ear exploded." He explained. "I think I tried to pass out."

"Not try, Danny. You always do things in a big way." Jack commented in a shaky voice.

Their patient took a deep breath. "Then I got this horrible taste in my mouth, and I started to throw up." He looked at them in surprise. "I can hear you."

Janet looked at him sharply. "Which ear?"

"Right. It hurts a little, but I can hear out of it."

Fraiser pulled the otoscope out of her bag that she had hurriedly grabbed on her way in and then helped him sit up so she could peer into his right ear. Then she sat back and nodded. "The ear is fairly clear; it was completely blocked before, but it's draining now. That's what you can taste, the fluid that was built up behind the eardrum is draining from the Eustachian tubes of your inner ear. That's why you couldn't hear."

"Why did it hurt him so bad?" Jack demanded.

"It happens," she shrugged. "Evidently the lightening strike bruised the inner ear, causing it to fill with fluid, maybe even blood. That's why you couldn't hear. The hot water, the steam and the degree of healing finally precipitated the drainage." She frowned. "For lack of a better term, your ear popped, like on an airplane." She smiled gently at her patient and rubbed his neck comfortingly. "The other one should start to drain soon, so you may have another episode when that happens."

Daniel looked at his friends and flushed red. "I'm sorry."

Jack looked at him in disbelief. "What the hell for?"

"For causing all these problems, for scaring you...again."

"We are pleased that this was so minor a problem, Danieljackson, and an improvement in your condition."

"We were afraid that you were having a stroke or something." Sam patted Jack's shoulders. She smiled in relief and looked at O'Neill. "I think he's cold, Jack. That's your department." Carter released her old boss and grabbed Teal'c's hand. "Come on, I want, no I need some coffee."

Janet produced two Tylenol pills from the seemingly never-ending medical bag and insisted that he swallow it. She finally stood back also and watched as Jack helped his partner get comfortable in their bed. "That should help him sleep tonight. If you need me, Jack..."

He looked back and smiled gratefully at her. "...I'll call you. Thanks Doc."

She smiled at the two, then turned and followed her friends out of the room.

Jack leaned over him and kissed him on the forehead. "Good grief, Daniel...you scared the life out of me."

"Sorry." Daniel looked contritely at him. "It was just so sudden. I didn't know what was happening."

"Well, neither did I." Jack shook his head. "So you're excused. Now, anyway, you won't be trying to read lips anymore." He grinned down at the other man. "You weren't very fluent in that language."

"No, it's hard to get the conjugations right." Daniel smiled up at him.

"Okay, professor, time for all geniuses to be fast asleep."

"Not."

"Not? What?"

"Who's there?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Goto."

Daniel blinked his eyes. Jack suspected the pill and the hot shower was beginning to do their work. "Goto who?"

"Go to sleep, for crying out loud." Jack shook his head. "You've been hanging around me too much."

Daniel made to sit up. "I'll leave."

Jack sat down on the bed with him and took him in his arms. "Not without me... remember." He pressed his lover backwards until they lay on the bed then he kissed him. "Sleep, Danny. I'll be right here."

\-------

Constable Jolly left the Thornton house the next morning. Freddy had moved out the day before, his mom had tearfully informed him and then told him how she was worried about her dear boy. He was such a good boy and the world was so full of temptations and evil.

While he couldn't disagree with her, somehow he doubted that a man with his criminal record of driving under the influence, dangerous drugs and violent assaults was in much danger from the big bad world...just the opposite in fact.

But he had what he needed now. The guy had moved out on his Mom all right. However he hadn't taken all his stuff yet. He'd left his dirty clothes for the lady to wash. She was soaking one of his shirts in the sink. It seemed he had carelessly cut himself on the arm, with a rather large knife. He'd told her that he'd been skinning a small animal when it scratched him and it caused him to jerk the hand with the knife and he'd cut himself. Poor child. Now, the trick was to find Thornton...before it was too late, for someone else.

\-------

Jack was considering his options as he drove his truck into Somerton. He had dressed in his good clothes, wearing his new jeans and a black turtleneck with a sports coat. He wasn't sure of his reception, but he had to give it a go. He knew the Simpson's would be coming into Somerton today to collect their daughter's body. He was also aware that they would be extremely sensitive to any perceived slight on his part. It was gonna be hell on the couple, he knew that from experience.

But, on the other hand, he really wanted to keep Cleopatra. He'd found out on the Internet that a Siamese kitten sold for somewhere between two hundred to five hundred dollars. The money wasn't a problem; he was going to offer them the five. He didn't know beans about Siamese cats, but he did know the little spitfire had probably save Daniel's life. She'd certainly given it her all at any rate. However, if Mom and Dad wanted to keep her because of Emily, he also knew that he wouldn't put up a fight.

Jack drove up to the funeral home just in time to see Constable Jolly and a nicely dressed couple in their early forties coming out of the chapel. At first glance, he hadn't realized they would be so young, but when he saw the woman's face, there was no mistaking the resemblance to her daughter.

He parked and got out of his vehicle, waiting by the sidewalk until Sid waved him over.

The officer did the introductions. "Mr. and Mrs. Simpson, this is Jack O'Neill."

The brown haired man in the somber suit nodded and put his hand out. "You're the man who found our Emily." He said without hesitation.

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry for you loss." What else was there to say?

Mrs. Simpson was not as well collected. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. "Thank you," she said in a somber voice. "We appreciate you coming down to meet us, and for everything you did."

"I, uh, I didn't really do that much." He looked at Sid in confusion.

"The Constable said that you'd found her kitten...and went looking for her body." The father said softly. "Without you, we'd never have known..."

Jack was embarrassed now. "I just wish...."

Mom had pulled a Kleenex out of her purse and was dabbing her eyes, vainly trying to stem the tears. Her husband continued. "Yes, we all wish that." He put his arm around his wife. "But, it's better knowing...what happened."

The door of the Funeral Home opened to reveal the manager and an assistant pushing a coffin out into the drive area towards a waiting hearse. The four people stood in awkward silence. Mrs. Simpson turned and buried her head on her husband's shoulder. Finally, after the casket was loaded into the vehicle, her husband turned her back towards their car.

Jack turned to Sid in askance. The policeman only shrugged his shoulders. He frowned at the unhelpful man, took a deep breath and followed them over. Mr. Simpson opened the door for his wife as Jack approached.

"Mr. Simpson?"

"Yes?"

"Look, I'm embarrassed to ask this right now, but about the cat...."

"Oh." The man looked surprised. "I'm sorry, you'll be wanting some money for his upkeep..." He started to reach for a wallet.

"No, no, please..." Jack spoke up, "on the contrary. I just would like to..." this wasn't working at all. "Do you want me to ship her to you...or?"

Simpson handed his wife into the car and closed the door. Turning to face Jack he looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, uh, no, actually." Now, he looked discomfited. "You see, my wife is allergic..." he said helplessly. "Emily had an apartment. It was her cat. I was hoping that someone here would want it."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. Didn't want her? "Look, uh, my roommate and I have grown kind of attached to the cat. I'd like to pay you for her, I know Siamese are expensive..."

Mrs. Simpson rolled down her window. "Mr. O'Neill?" Jack looked at her. "Please keep the cat, it's the very least we could do."

"But, I didn't..."

The man held up his hand to stop him and said sadly and softly. "But you did, you helped us bring our little girl home." He reached out to shake Jack's hand one more time. "And thank your friend also." With that he got in the car and drove off towards the airport, the hearse following close behind.

Sid Jolly came over and looked at him. "Well, looks like you got a cat."

Jack smiled, thinking of Daniel's sad face this morning when he told him where he was going. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Chapter 15  
Thornton was standing outside of the Somerton Hardware Store when he saw the big Ford pick up truck pass by. He recognized O'Neill immediately. It brought up a sore point with the man and reminded him of some unfinished business.

He had a score to settle with O'Neill's fancy boy and that blond bimbo that had cut him. She had surprised him and slashed him with a hunting knife. That made it all the more personal. Ol' Jack, he liked his meat blonde and blue eyed. And the little bitch too. Yep, he definitely had a score to settle.

After he watched the truck to be sure it was heading into town; Freddy walked around to his old pickup and drove down the road to the O'Neill place. He was prepared...he was even making plans for the damned cat. It'd look just real nice nailed to the porch railing.

\-------

It had turned into one of those perfect fall afternoons, a light breeze just cool enough for a sweater but no need for a jacket yet. The two women, who had been Daniel sitting throughout their stay had decided to take a walk down to the lake while their patient slept. Teal'c had encouraged them to escape the confines of the cabin while he did his meditations. The dog had accompanied the women and the kitten was asleep with Danieljackson so the cabin was very still with only the sound of birdsong in the air. While he no longer had a need to kelnoreem, he continued to find the quiet practice restful. He could relax and still be available to answer Danieljackson if he needed anything from his sickbed.

The younger man was making a remarkable recovery from an even more incredible injury. Only this amazing man could have withstood those injuries. Of course the fact of his ascension and his subsequent return to the living could have been partially responsible for his survival. He could not in truth say. So, he sat in the cabin's main room in satisfied contemplation of the miracles he had witnessed since joining the Taur'i in his new life here on Earth.  
.......

Some time later, the drone of an internal combustion engine woke him from his contemplations. But it was not the sound of O'Neill's truck. It had a slightly different timber to the vibration. Teal'c rose gracefully from his position on the floor. When he recognized the vehicle that had almost collided with them after the attack on the cabin; Teal'c immediately secreted himself against the wall behind the doorframe.

He soon heard the cautious tread of boots upon the porch's wooden surface. Then the wooden framed screen door creaked open. There was a noisy jiggling of the door knob mechanism and finally the large wooden door pushed inward. From his hiding place, Teal'c observed a large middle aged man enter the residence. He was trying to be stealthy but to the warrior's honed senses it was a noisy passage.

When the intruder was in the approximate center of the room, he stepped out of his hiding place and spoke. "Stop!"

The man turned around to face the Jaffa. He was indeed the person that Teal'c remembered from the near accident. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The man turned and looked at him in surprise while, at the same time he reached and drew a hunting knife from its scabbard. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I am the guardian of this place. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of ol' Jacks. I just come by to see how he's doing."

Teal'c shook his head, denying the lie. "You are not. You are an intruder here, and I will prevent you from harming my friend."

He looked at the large black man. "You ain't got no weapons, and I got this knife...boy. How are you planning to stop me?"

Teal'c was beginning to crab step sideways to get between him and the room where his friend lay sleeping. "You have only that knife. It will not be enough."

"Oh really?" Thornton looked at him with a sneer and began to circle away from the oncoming big man.

Teal'c nodded. "Yes. Really."

"Well, now. Why don't you just come on?"

When the warrior had placed himself in his desired position, he nodded. "Indeed." Moving swiftly in the attack, he reached within the man's guard and brought his strong arm up, deflecting the knife and striking the man with the flat of his hand directly on the sternum bone. He then followed up with a punch to the solar plexus. Thornton dropped to his knees, his wind whooshing out with the force of the blow. But, he managed to scramble backwards to his knees, and hold the knife out in front of him.

The intruder managed to struggle back to his feet and made some ineffective swipes in the air with his knife. Teal'c merely stood his ground. This human was a clumsy fighter. He knew that his assailant would only be dangerous to the unsuspecting and the helpless. The Jaffa began to advance on the man, forcing him to take steps backwards. The man tripped over the rug and fell sprawling. Teal'c moved in again, forcing him to scramble towards the door on all fours. It was not a satisfactory conclusion.

As Thornton, made it to the still open door, he grabbed hold of the frame to get back on his feet and he started to run off of the porch. Just as his feet hit the ground, a white canine projectile broke out of the woods, vocally expressing its rage at the man. Following behind it was the two women. The taller one broke into a run at the sight of him.

The terrier made contact grabbing his leg and tearing into the denim and the flesh underneath. He fell again on the graveled surface, kicking at the dog to get it loose. Lacy yelped, rolling away only to gain her feet and head back into the fray. Thornton also managed to regain his feet and he began to run. Teal'c seeing the dog was now in danger from the man's knife, tackled his assailant to bring him down. As they fell together, the warrior felt the man twitch and then arc back against him.

Sam ran up and caught the wiggling, barking dog, and holding her away from her intended prey. Teal'c sat back up to roll the man over. The intruder was drawn up in a fetal position, clutching the knife handle where it protruded from his chest.

Janet went to the man on the ground, quickly knelt down next to him and assessed his condition. She looked up at Teal'c. "He's still alive, but he needs more medical attention than I can give him here. You'd better call an ambulance."

He nodded but hesitated, not willing to leave the doctor alone with him even though the man was incapacitated.

Sam handed the dog to Teal'c, then turned to head into the cabin. "I'll call the hospital, and the Constable's office."

Teal'c looked down at the semi-conscious man. "He is not worthy of your efforts. May we not dispose of him ourselves?"

Janet looked up at him. "No, the civilian authorities need to be called." She leaned back on her heels. "We're not the ones in charge here, Teal'c. Civilian law is."

When she entered the cabin, Sam first stuck her head behind the blanket that separated the bedroom from the main area of the house. Daniel had obviously just awakened and was sitting up in bed propping himself up on his elbows. The kitten was still curled up on the pillow next to him. "Sam, what's wrong?" he asked groggily.

"Teal'c caught an intruder. I've got to call for help, but I wanted to be sure you're all right."

Daniel nodded, then watched curiously as she left the room again. "Sam? Sam? Is everyone okay?"

"Just stay in bed. I'll be in to help you in a second." She called over her shoulder. Picking up the phone, she dialed 911.

The operator on the other end took her information and said that she would send an ambulance, fire rescue and a constable to the residence.

"Sam, what's going one?" She could hear him struggling in the bedroom.

"Daniel! Stay there, I'll be there in a second. Just hold on to the kitten for now."

\------

As Constable Jolly and Jack O'Neill watched the hearse and sedan drive off with the Simpsons, the radio in the patrol car came to life. Sid nodded to Jack and went over to the vehicle to answer it.

"Dispatch, 201."

"201, go ahead."

"Yes, sir. 10-25 to Rock Mountain cabin. I've just received a call from a complainant at location. There was a disturbance with an intruder. He is unconscious injured. EMS and Rescue has been dispatched to location."

"10-4." Jolly looked at O'Neill. "Dispatch, who needs EMS?"

"The assailant."

"10-4, I'm here with the resident of that location, we'll be 10-76. Go ahead and contact 301 and have him 25 with me there."

"10-4."

Jack looked at him. "What happened at my residence?"

Jolly smiled. "You've had an unwelcome visitor. He's now injured and unconscious."

"Daniel? Is he all right?"

"Yeah, only one injury reported on scene. Come on, follow me up there, I'll run with the lights on." Sid looked grim. "I have to get there to secure the scene before they'll go in."

The police car and pickup sped up the narrow mountain road from Somerton to Elk Horn. They passed the Ambulance and Rescue crew who were waiting on the road for the police to arrive. Once Jolly took a quick look around, he went over to the unconscious man. Recognizing Thornton, he called for the medical crews to come up. In a short while they had the unconscious man strapped to a stretcher and loaded into the vehicle.

Jack headed to his people who were gathered on the porch. Sam Carter and Daniel were seated in the two rocking chairs. Teal'c was holding the dog to keep her out of the way and standing next to Daniel.

"Is everyone all right?" Jack asked worriedly.

Sam stood up and stepped to the edge of the platform to answer him. "Yes, Sir. He never made it into the bedroom where Daniel was asleep. Janet and I didn't get here until the very end."

Within a few minutes, another patrol car with the Somerton police emblem on the door pulled into the yard and Constable Fielding got out to join his fellow officer at the ambulance.

Jolly and Fielding, after determining their attacker was indeed still alive and would be taken to the hospital in the neighboring city, came over to the group. "Okay here?" Sid asked. At Jack's nod he continued, "So whose knife is it?"

"It is his," Teal'c replied. "He entered the house with it."

Fielding nodded. "Probably was scared to come back unarmed. How was he injured, Mister Murray?"

"The doctor and Colonel Carter had gone for a walk with the dog," he bent and put the terrier down who immediately ran to Jack and greeted him. "Danieljackson was asleep in the bedroom with the cat. I was engaged in my meditations in the living room area. The man came in through the door and I stopped him from going any farther. He then fled from the house and was crossing the yard when the women returned and the dog attacked him. When he attempted to injure the animal, I knocked him to the ground. That is when he impaled himself upon the blade of his own knife."

Jolly nodded, but Fielding looked confused. "So you were able to stop him from entering the house all by yourself without a weapon?"

Teal'c looked at him with a slight smile. "He is a poor fighter and a coward. He was easily intimidated by someone with more skill and training."

Fielding looked at the imposing warrior. He had no doubt that any sensible man would run from this guy.

"By the way, I found a match for the blood on your knife Jack. He glanced at the other lawman. "I did a search of Thornton's mom's place. She had one of his shirts soaking in water to get it ready for washing. The blood type matched and so did the holes in the sleeve. We'll just wait for the DNA results to come back in, but I think we've got this solved. Along with the cat and her crate being found on your property that belongs to our murder victim, I think we've got him for the murder also."

The radio in Fielding's vehicle announced itself with a crackle of static. The officer excused himself for a moment then returned after consulting with his dispatcher. He came back over to the group when he finished. "The suspect was DOA in route to the hospital."

"So, he won't be back." Sam said softly for Daniel's benefit.

"Nope, he's not going anywhere except the morgue." Jolly nodded. "We do need to look at the scene of the struggle, just to be sure, you understand." Fielding commented. "If the DNA matches there won't even be an investigation."

"Of course." Sam commented. "We haven't touched anything, well, except the phone to call you."

"Good." he looked at Daniel. "And Mister Jackson, where were you at when all this was going on?"

"I was asleep initially, but I was awakened by the noise of the fight in the front room." The other man replied.

"Why didn't you get up and see what happened?"

Janet went and stood protectively over Daniel who looked up at her. "I'm here because Doc...Mister Jackson was injured during the fire. The bottom of his foot suffered a third degree burn." She indicated his bandaged foot. "He's unable to walk without the aid of crutches and then with great difficulty. Would you like to see the injury?"

"No Ma'am, that's quite all right." Jolly spoke up quickly. "Tim, I've seen him trying to get around." Sid looked at Fielding; "He was struck by lightening."

The other constable nodded. "Yeah, I remember you telling me now." He looked to his cohort. "Lets do a quick check of the cabin, if that's all right with you Mister O'Neill."  
Jack nodded, then looked at his people. "Where's the cat?"

Daniel smiled. "Sam put her in her crate. We can't have her attacking the police. I knew they'd want to look around."

The two constables entered the cabin and did a quick search. From a crate on a side table, the kitten glared at them suspiciously, growling low in her throat. The living room showed signs of struggle, the large Oriental rug bunched on one end and a table knocked on its side. Going into the bedroom it was obvious that someone, Daniel, had just gotten up from the unmade bed. A glass of water and a bottle of pain medication sat on the bed table beside of it.

The two men looked at each other. "Looks like what they said we'd find in here." Jolly said looking at Fielding. "I'm satisfied."

The other man nodded. "Yeah, there's no blood or anything here. Murray admitted to running the guy out of the house."

"The only blood I've seen was in the driveway. I'm thinking that when we test the knife in the guy's belly, all we'll find is Thornton's prints on the handle." Sid headed out the door. He paused to look closely at a book that had been sitting on a now upended chair. "Looks like death by stupidity to me."

Fielding nodded in agreement. "I'm satisfied, let me get some pictures and I'm thinking that we can close this one for good."

Jolly nodded his agreement. "Yeah, we'll do a quick report, run it by the judge and then we can let these people go on about their business."

As the Somerton constable went to his car then returned inside the house to take some pictures, Jolly spoke to the assembled people. "Everything in there bears out your statements of his breaking and entering. We're going to report what we've seen to the county judge and there shouldn't be any charges." He shrugged and smiled at the worried looks. "Since you've already made a report on the earlier assault, this looks to me like he came in to finish the job and got stopped in his tracks."

"So we can go back in?"

"Yeah, Jack. As soon as Tim gets some pictures for the files so you can." He looked at his friend. "Your guests will have to stick around for a day or two more, just until we get this evidence in front of the judge, but I don't expect any surprises."

Jack nodded, "Thanks, Sid. I appreciate it."

\-------

After the two lawmen had left, the group moved back into the living area of the cabin. Daniel was helped to the couch and Cleopatra settled herself on the back of the sofa. Teal'c went about building a fire in the fireplace, Sam settled down in the large chair next to the couch. Jack and Janet went into the kitchen area on the far side of the room to start the evening meal with Lacy underfoot.

"So," Sam said quietly as she watched the two self appointed cooks work from across the open area. "That's that?"

Jack looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"That man rapes and murders a young woman, assaults Daniel and then tries it again." She looked around the room at the others. "Then, he accidentally kills himself and that's it?"

"A threat has been removed, Samantha. What more would you have it be?" Teal'c asked quietly as he settled in front of the fireplace to watch it burn.

"I don't know really, a celebration maybe." She answered him with a smile. "You know, ding-dong the witch is dead?"

Jack pulled out a tray and went to the fridge. He handed Janet a bottle of beer as she stood at the sink peeling potatoes for their evening meal. Then he prepared some cold drinks on the large platter, entered into the living area and proceeded to pass them around to the proper people.

"Well, I'm celebrating, Sam," he replied, "I'm celebrating that that Daniel, is safe and sound here with us after another electrifying adventure," he handed Daniel a glass of iced tea with a smile and got one in return. Then he continued to where the Jaffa warrior was sitting and handed him a tea. "I'm grateful that my good friend, Teal'c was here to protect him." Teal'c took the glass from Jack with a gracious nod of acknowledgement. Jack continued on to Sam's location in the armchair. "I'm relieved that you were here the last time to run the guy of." He handed Sam a beer with a smile and a flourish. "I'm thankful that Janet was able come and take care of Daniel after he was struck by lightening saving our mountain," He raised the last bottle in the direction of the kitchen in salute to Fraiser who was now leaning on the bar that divided the two areas. She tilted her beer bottle back at him, "and I'm satisfied that the bad guy will never again threaten anyone that I, or anyone else, loves." He sat down next to the younger man on the couch. "So, ding-dong, the bastard's dead!"

Sam laughed merrily at her old CO. "Well, Jack, if you put it that way...I guess this IS a celebration."

"Indeed, Samantha." Teal'c added his words to that of his warrior brother. " The danger is past. Now is the time to regroup, treat our wounded with care and be satisfied with a job well done." He glanced at Jack. "It is written in your bible that good will conquer evil and that might doesn't always make right in the world."

"And the piece de resistance," He smiled at Daniel who was looking at him curiously, "the Simpson's don't want Cleopatra back, so we are now officially owned by a cat."

"You're kidding?" The other man looked shocked. "But...didn't you say they're expensive?"

"Well, it seemed that way to me, but I never expected to want to pay money for a cat either."

"Did you...pay them, I mean?" Janet asked curiously.

Jack shook his head. "No, they wouldn't take any money from me, said they were glad to have their daughter to take back home." He looked somber. "I understand, it is important to your piece of mind."

"I'm glad we were able to give them that closure." Daniel said softly.

Jack patted his good undamaged leg. "Me too. I can't imagine not knowing what happened to your child."

Carter looked over at her friends. "Well, if this is a celebration, then lets celebrate."

Jack looked at to Daniel, taking in the sight of his lover lying comfortably back on their couch with his feet lying in his own lap. He thought back to the time when Daniel had been gone and gently caressed his lover's bare foot and the bandaged one. Then he looked at their three friends sitting around them in their living room. He smiled at her and replied. "Carter, I've been celebrating every day for the last year and a half since Danny came back to me, and I'll continue to do so as long as we are here together." He looked seriously at his old second in command. "And when you get the call that we've gone, you are hereby ordered to celebrate that too, cause we went together."

Fraiser looked at him suspiciously. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that. I may have to take that job that Doctor Wills offered me at the clinic, just to keep an eye on you two."

Jack smiled broadly at the woman. "Doc! That's great...when is this gonna happen?"

"I'm at the 18-year mark now, Jack. Two more years and I'm eligible for retirement."

"Well, there's always room here for old friends," Jack said enthusiastically. "Let us know and we'll come help you move."

"Just be careful until I get here."

The two men exchanged warm glances, and then Daniel spoke. "Don't worry Janet, I'm here as long as he is...then my job is done. He doesn't go anywhere without me."

"But Daniel you nearly died again. What...?"

"Sam, if he hadn't done the rain maker thing, I would have died in that cave." Jack shrugged. "Then the point would have been moot. But believe me when I say, I'm not ready to do the glowy thing yet." He very carefully began to stroke Daniel's uninjured foot. The younger man looked at him without any sign of discomfort from the contact. They smiled happily at each other. "I'm having too much fun."

Epilogue  
Jack and Daniel were sitting on the porch of their cabin on Rock Mountain. The dog was lying under Jack's chair; the cat perched on Daniel's shoulder. The younger man's feet were propped up to elevate the one that was still bandaged. He had a glass of lemonade on a small table by his hand. Jack was leaning forward, tying trout flies on another table, looking through a magnifying glass to see the tiny knots he was making.

A red dodge pickup truck pulled up in the yard. Lacy ran up to the vehicle when it stopped and barked a salvo of objections to its presence in her territory. Cleo shifted restlessly on her roost watching as their senior boss got up and strode after the dog.

Jack grabbed the terrier and the big logger climbed out of the safety of his truck.

"Mister O'Neill." The man nodded.

"Mister Randall," Jack nodded. "Can I help you?"

The man looked as if he would extend a hand to Jack, but he realized that the dog could reach him if he did that. "I've come to see you about some work."

O'Neill looked at him curiously. "We've already had this discussion. I'm not interested in logging my forest."

"Not even the dead wood in the burned area?" Randall asked. "We could just clear those thirty or so acres that were burned."

Jack shook his head with certainty. "Nope, I've been to see it and those trees aren't dead." He looked at the man. "They're damaged, sure, and a few may die but the majority will put out new growth next spring or the year after. The brush will be back sooner than that. No, I'm afraid you've made another trip up here for nothing."

Randall sighed. "Well, I don't agree with you on that, but...it's your property."

O'Neill nodded, "Yes, yes it is."

Randall looked past him at the man on the porch. "How's Mister Jackson doing?"

"Fine, thank you." Jack turned to look over his shoulder at his partner. "He's healing, like the trees."

"Look, I'm sorry about Thornton. I had no idea he was such a...that he was the way he was."

"That wasn't your fault, Randall." Jack sighed. "Freddy Thornton had been mean like that since I knew him as a boy. You didn't know when you hired him he was such a danger."

Randall nodded, "but kill that poor girl. Jeez, what a maniac."

"No argument there."

They stood there a minute, and then Russell nodded at Daniel. "You know what they're saying about him down in the town."

Jack looked at him in confusion. "No, I don't. What are they saying?"

"One of the firemen is a Lakota Indian. He says he saw a spirit warrior on the face of the Rock Face calling down the rain. Said he was struck by lightening to pay the price." He nodded at Daniel. "He says it was him."

"Now why would he say that?" Jack shook his head in amazement. "That doesn't make sense."

Randall just shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just telling you that your, uh, friend is getting kind of a reputation as a spirit or medicine man or something among the Indians. He called him something, a berdache."

"Well, uh, thanks...I guess." Jack shook his head in amazement, glancing back at his partner sitting on the porch. He sighed. "It'll pass; small towns are like that."

"Well, anyway, if you ever change your mind...about the lumber I mean."

"I won't. Drive safely down the mountain."

"Yeah, I know, watch out for the trees. Be seeing you O'Neill." He turned and walked back to his truck.

Jack looked thoughtful as he went back to the porch where Daniel waited for him. When he reached his partner's side, he put the dog down and leaned forward, resting his arms on either side of Daniel's rocking chair. He had a pensive look on his face.

"What?" Daniel asked, confused by his look.

"It seems that you're getting a reputation in the valley." He replied.

"A reputation? What kind of reputation?" The younger looked up at his partner questioningly.

"Well, it seems that one of the firefighters is Lakota and he saw you do your magic thing up on the cliff." Jack smiled at him. "He thinks you're the Indian Spirit from the old cave."

"What Indian Spirit?"

"He called you something, a...a berdache. The cave is a medicine cave, you know that from the drawings," Daniel nodded up at him. "Well, the story says that when the mountain is in danger the spirit will come and defend it from evil."

"Hummm." The younger man looked at his partner noncommittally.

"Do you know what that is?"

Daniel frowned.

"You do know don't you? You do! What does it mean?"

"Jack, please...."

Jack wiggled the rocking chair. Cleopatra complained and hissed at his disturbance. "C'mon, give."

Daniel sighed and nodded. "I'm familiar with the term all right. After you met Nick, I did some research into his work. You know he specialized in Native American archaeology and anthropology. That's what he was doing in Belize when he found the crystal skull..."

Jack nodded encouragement.

"Well, the term berdache refers to a special group of holy men who were revered by the indigenous people of the Americas. They were transgendered, part of both male and female worlds, and could serve as kind of a liaison between the sexes." Daniel looked up at him. "Homosexuals were revered as being very sacred beings. They were often the healers and shamen of the tribes."

Jack shrugged. "So, you are a berlitz guy. That's cool. I always knew you were special." Jack smiled knowingly at his lover. "I guess I just didn't know how much."

Daniel looked up at him and smiled. "The clan's most valued warriors often took them as mates."

Jack leaned over and kissed him. "I wouldn't go so far as to say that...but I guess if the moccasin fits..."

"And he's humble, too." Daniel grinned impishly up at Jack and reached for Jack's hand. "I love you, Jack O'Neill."

"Forever, Danny...just forever."

"Won't be nearly long enough."


End file.
